Dark Saiyan Desires: Resistance
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: A/U: A different path and journey as Chi-Chi, Bulma and those with them struggle against the saiyan Empire. Hunted once again, Chi-Chi will have to do everything she can to save her friends but also everything that she holds close to herself against the saiyan who tries to take everything from her again and again. (K/CC, B/V, Br/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Hunt**

 **A/N: This will be a dark fic in terms of content because... I don't know i'm always looking for something new to try out. Plus a lot of you really, like Kakarot and Chi-Chi. Or at least i'm assuming by my numbers. Anyway, this will not be a consensual story at the start so if you don't like that well probably not for you. If this isn't what you want to read probably shouldn't read.**

Metal shrieked as it was tore clear from its hinges. It was designed to survive a bomb blast, but never for what was on the other side. The nearly one ton blast door was sucked backwards and thrown forwards into the terrified faces of the men who had stayed at the gates. It was horrific as they were crushed to death only able to utter a small shriek of horror as their deaths were came quickly. The terrified screaming reaching a fever pitch as the masses panicked and ran for the back in a desperate hope for an emergency exit.

They were being delusional; the only way out was the way they had come in a few days ago.

Chi-Chi stumbled in the mass of people as she had her head bandaged tightly having been hit by some debris while reaching the fallout shelter. She wasn't interested in running, there wasn't any point to it. She had tried to hide away but this was it, the survival aspect of her brain kicking in and fight had been chosen. There would be no flight from this, their couldn't be anything else except to not die like some panicked child. She had won the world martial arts tournament just five months ago, it had been a hard match where she beat Tien in a close duel. Her old fighting rival hadn't been seen since… well since _it_ came to their world.

There was a crash coming from within East City like a bomb had gone off, but it wasn't that. It was something far worse as the entire city was decimated by whatever had fallen from the sky. Of course, the military had gathered up its troops and they all had met with an unfortunate end as a full moon rose that night. It had been a blood red moon as there was not a single survivor from the nearly half a million men sent in, there were shaky images and photographs of a giant monster like one of those cheap Hollywood cliché movies. Except this wasn't a movie, and there was no hero coming out from that, it was ordered that everyone seek shelter over a week ago as the military had brought out its nuclear arsenal…

They sacrificed nearly twenty million people in the ensuing nuclear bombardment, they were snuffed out in a flash of light and mushroom cloud. They would die so that the rest of humanity would survive this monstrous invasion, but it hadn't happened. Whatever _it was_ reappeared and destroyed West City and Capsule Corp. Rumors spread quickly that the prestigious Bulma Briefs had been disappeared the night of the attack. The smartest girl on the planet had vanished without a trace, only to have the city she lived and worked in turned to ash.

Rumors circulated that she was taken hostage, but most claimed she was dead.

She had only met Bulma twice in her life, spoke with her, small talk mostly about her boyfriend fighter Yamcha and friends but that had been it. They weren't friends but could be acquaintances. Chi-Chi felt her lips pull into a look of regret that such a person full of life had died, but now here she was going to meet the same fate. Maybe Kami would be generous in how she died and might find Bulma in the afterlife? It was a stupid thought though as Chi-Chi shook her head and brought her hands up into her personal fighting style, it was a combination of the Turtle and Ox schools. Chi-Chi called it Raven style, as both arms were bent with open fists and her feet spread at her shoulders.

She heard laughter echoing from the shattered doorway as the ceiling lights sparked and flashed. The strobe like effect showed the figure just beyond the light and Chi-Chi squinted trying her best to focus on the figure beyond it.

"Oh? Do they send girls to fight me now?" The voice was deep, husky, and dripping with dark intentions.

Chi-Chi felt a shiver run down her back as she saw the flash of white canines even in the poor lighting. There was something in the darkness, it looked like a man but was far too built to be one. Was this _it?_ She grit her teeth, this would be it then wouldn't it? She launched herself forwards not waiting for whatever it was to get the first move in. Sticking to her mantra, if you can't defend attack! If you can't attack first, then hit first! Either would be her best option as she flew into the sparking lights as she punched for what she saw holding a mass of spiky hair. The being moved to the side dodging her but she continued into a pirouette to dodge his counter and brought her leg around catching whatever it was in the side of its hip.

"Not bad. I like a woman with some fight in her." The voice almost purred as Chi-Chi felt something grab her ankle.

She screamed in pain as the hand squeezed her ankle with so much force she was sure it was going to break. She couldn't roll or move, she was locked tight as she fell on her back, her nails digging into something fleshy grabbing her ankle. The pain only intensified and she screamed louder her fingers falling limp as face locked in a picture of perfect agony. Just as the pain had come and lasted for what felt like minutes it vanished and her leg was released. Chi-Chi felt tears run down her face as she grabbed at her ankle feeling as if it had been crushed by a car.

She managed to roll to her hip but was stopped as a hand grabbed her around the throat and hauled her up into the air. She sputtered as she felt the air refuse to go into her lungs as the grip was so tight. She grabbed at the arm that was now visible with both her hands and dug into it to make it move. She coughed feeling her face lose its heat and her vision began to blur into a single color.

"You are…" A voice spoke as she was dropped from where she was, collapsing on her knees she hacked and coughed trying desperately to breathe air again.

Chi-Chi stopped her actions as she looked at the large armored blue boots just in front of her. Her mind quickly realizing this was _IT._ She swung her head following her blow as she connected with an orange midsection a slight crack echoed out as Chi-Chi felt a tremble from whatever she hit. _This is your chance!_ She screamed bringing her other hand up and hit the orange mid-section again and again with her fists as fast as she could. The orange cracked and formed small lines as she beat into whatever it was.

Her glimmer of hope came turned into a sting of darkness as she plowed into the wall.

"That, didn't feel pleasant but it didn't hurt either." Kakarot laughed strolling over leisurely to the spunky female. His one hand shot out to the side creating a glowing ball of yellow ki before firing it into the panicked earthlings still trying to escape. The explosion wasn't at all satisfying, he hated fighting cowards. He wanted to fight head on, to have the rush of battle as his blood and his opponents mixed into the ground. This had no sport to it, well… His eyes roamed over the woman in front of him. She was something else, and he was getting so god damn hard because of it.

The look of agony on her face as he began to crush her leg was just one of pure beauty, the way she coughed and struggled was just a thing pure delight. As a saiyan warrior he was one who loved battle, but he found the most beauty in anything as it struggled in moments of desperation, as nothing else in the world matters but those fleeting moments where you can only feel pain and desperation. It turned him on like nothing else, but on this beautiful little female it just drove him mad!

The way her eyes were wide, the way her body twitched and dug into him in order to escape, it was all so beautiful. Watching her eyes roll back into her head as her mouth hung agape with that black hair obscuring a portion of her face. "Fuck! You are the perfect woman, aren't you?" He roared laughing as he watched her get back to her feet, the outline of his hand where he had smacked her into the wall was evident, along with the purple bruise already forming and the swelling underneath. This was true beauty! He couldn't wait to run his mouth over her wounds, to suck and lick at her blood and feel her body underneath his own.

He just couldn't wait! A dark grin spread over his lips as he stalked up towards her. His hands shot out grabbing her chin and the other around back, he could still some stars in her eyes as she didn't entirely react to him. "What's your name girl?" His hot breath rolling over her lips.

Chi-Chi spat in his face, "Fuck you that's who." She growled, her wrist was caught and wrenched behind her back. She grit back in pain as she was pressed against a wall. Her brown eyes still hazy as she saw the grinning face, her mind was running at a hundred miles an hour as she tried to figure out how she could escape. She felt the hand on her face cup hers softly as if she were lover, or consoling her.

His face moved to her neck and she felt him breath in as she struggled futility as her wrist pinned, and shoulders by his chest against her own. There was one option as he smelled her she reared back her mouth and bit him square on his exposed shoulder, as hard as she could, her teeth breaking the skin and the rush of metallic blood spilled into hers. His roar of pain came quickly but he did not pry her teeth from his body instead Chi-Chi's own grip faltered as sharp teeth bit into her own soft neck.

Her scream tore out into the air as she threw her head back, her legs and free arm flailing, kicking, hitting and scratching as she felt the bite tighten down. _I'm going to die like this! I'm going to die! Kami, anyone, save me!_ As her body jerked and twisted to remove the pain running through her body. Tears streaked down her face as she screamed, it took several more agonizing moments until it all stopped as the pressure on her caught wrist released and she collapsed against him. Her sobs of pain came out in ragged breaths as she could feel some of her blood slipping down her neck. The wound stung still but nowhere near it had a moment ago before his teeth left. Her ragged cries came as his hand tilted her chin back up to his face.

Through her tears she saw a man, with impossibly black spikes protruding every direction. Sharp angled brows with a smooth rounded face filled her vision, but all of that was not her focus as she looked at two penetrating black eyes that were looking at her with such emotion she felt smaller. That smirk was gone and in its place, was a full-blown smile with thin trickles of blood running down either side of his mouth, it was like one of the Dracula moments in her mind for a second. He was undeniably handsome, but he was a monster, he was the reason people were dying. He was the reason for all this suffering misery!

Kakarot was overwhelmed he couldn't stop himself, the little bitch had bit him, surprised him completely but it was partially his own fault that he'd let himself get distracted when smelling her he didn't think her a threat. But that was clearly wrong, she had plenty of fight in her and when she bit him like that he almost came in his pants. Of course, he had to teach her lesson and decided to mark her, yes he was going to be keeping this one for a post-world purge snack.

The look on her face as blood flowed from it, the lines of her tears, and how wonderful her voice sounded in his ears, she was just too beautiful to end like this. To waste such pleasure, such life in a simple little fight like this?

No, she would be his, but he decided that he would like a little sample before enjoying her for the main course. His fingers slowly felt through her silky raven black hair, it was so soft, a little dirty from their scuffle and the blood on his hands but it was almost as perfect like this. He pulled at the base of her neck, his other hand grabbing her plush bottom through her fighting gi and did what he been wanting since he heard her scream. He sampled her flush and swollen lips with his own.

Chi-Chi was still in mild shock but she realized the pressure against her lips as she gasped, at the surprise action. His tongue slipped into her mouth as she was so taken back by the action. His hard lips were pressing hungrily against her own as his tongue swirled along her teeth and tongue. It rolled through every crevice of her mouth unhindered as she promptly bit down on the offending appendage. If that was to stop her being violated by this man, her actions had the adverse effect. His hand on her ass squeezed her tightly and with a solid jerk ripped her light purple gi from her body, her pants followed suit in the same motion both becoming a shredded pile exposing her undergarments which were at best shameful for her.

Her old training armor was underneath figuring whatever protection she could have she needed as she owned very few proper undergarments outside of training. It was her child armor her father had given her, that expanded to meet her bodies curves and figure no matter her age. The body tight armor was enough to stop some bullets but in this situation, it was morbid to be exposed as such. Her dark blue and white striped chest armor covered her chest which squeezed together her plump breasts and the underwear was just a tight form fitting pair of protective panties.

The kiss stopped as she felt her hair yanked back by her assailant's thick fingers making her cry out as she could feel the pain of her roots being pulled. "You are one impressive whore, now… what's your name?" His husky voice spoke against her face as his sick smile looked square into her eyes.

"Fuck you!" She screamed aiming for his groin with her knee, swinging up she caught his protective guard that hung over in front of his hips, doing exactly what it was designed for and blocked her low blow.

"I'm going to do that to you my little fiery bitch, you have no idea how I'm going to ravage this body of yours. It is so perfect." His voice was making her shiver in fear, as she screamed, flailing and kicking with all her might, her hands connected with his face but it did nothing, she could've been slapping him with a towel for all the good it was doing. "Still got that spirit, I love it in women like you. Wearing such undergarments you are practically begging me to-"

Kakarot didn't see it coming as a large shiny domed head crashed into his side, it knocked him off his feet and he slammed into a wall. "What the fuck was that shining ball that hit me?" He growled more annoyed than in pain. He pulled himself slowly out of the wall as he looked squarely at a short man, with no hair, wearing an orange training gi. _Little fuck hit me while I was playing. Figured the rest ran off, oh well it only makes the game more exciting._ He dusted off his shoulders as he got out.

"Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi it's me Krillin!" She was jolted back to herself as she considered the face of her friend, she smiled as someone had come to help her.

"Krillin… thank kami!" She cried as he held her up.

Krillin smiled, he had come back once he had gotten everyone out of there, he had to make an emergency exit with his Kamehameha and he rushed back as fast as he could to help Chi-Chi knowing she was in trouble when her screams reached the people he was with. He would've imagined she was dead with just how much agony was tearing out from her voice, fortunate he had come at the right time. Although he was disturbed to see whoever it was kissing Chi-Chi and ogling her like some lunatic! "Eh Don't mention it, just let me handle him and you make an escape." He said trying to be cool, man he wished Chi-Chi would have at least once taken him up on his offer for a date after the tournament last year. Maybe this time she'd reconsider after this? Provided they lived of course.

"Chi-Chi? Hmm that's a perfect name." The voice said making both heads turn to him. "Before you _stop me_ ," he mocked chuckling and moving his hand to crack his knuckles together, noting with some disdain as how she hid behind this man called Krillin. "I should introduce myself I suppose since we're exchanging names on such friendly terms," He chuckled loving a little fun before a fight when dealing with such pitiful fighters. "The names Kakarot, and I am a 1st class saiyan warrior." He offered them both an overly dramatic bow. "I'm the man who's going to kill every single earthling on this planet," His eyes looked to Krillin who paled a bit at such an announcement. "Then once I'm done killing all of you, I am going to," His tongue dropped out to lick slowly from his mouth as he eyed Chi-Chi if she were a prime cut of meat ready to be eaten. "Fuck that girl until I'm satisfied, then I'll decide if I bring her back home with me for some extra rounds. So, what do you say _Krillin,_ " His voice all but poking fun at the would-be hero, "Ready to handle me?"

Krillin swallowed as he watched the man straighten himself back up, "Uh well, how about two words then?" He said nervously pushing Chi-Chi back with his hand who slowly began to retreat away from the scene.

Kakarot smirked, "Go ahead, two words baldy." He laughed as the little earthling's face went red with anger.

"Solar flare." He said, making Kakarot's brow raise up slightly.

"Solar what?"

Krillin drew both hands to his face as Chi-Chi caught his hint and covered her eyes, the room sparked in a brilliant flash of light as Krillin shouted out. "Solar Flare-!" The intense burning light flaring up as Kakarot roared in pain as he was blinded both hand grabbing at his eyes as he couldn't see.

"Fuck I can't see!" He roared rearing back his arm and fired ki blasts randomly, it was intense and blinding in its pain over his eyes.

Krillin and Chi-Chi made their way out as the mad saiyan blasted randomly, Chi-Chi's leg was already swelling up along with her wrist and side of her face, making her jumbled run a bit more hectic as she and Krillin ran as fast as they could until reaching the impromptu exit into the devastated city.

Krillin looked down their path not seeing that guy called Kakarot behind him, so he drew his hands back and charged his second Kamehameha wave of the day, pushing hard he fired the blast down the way they came until it exploded caving in the path they had made for some feet. Satisfied that might buy them some time, he got out from the hole as Chi-Chi panted for air, looking pretty beaten up. He could see the mark on her face where she'd been hit, her swollen ankle and wrist all hand thick hand marks on them, her neck though… Krillin saw the large bite mark on her neck and was still lightly bleeding. "Need a hand Chi-Chi? Come on I know where the group is going to go settle down for the night. Hopefully that… whatever he is can't find us." He offered her hand which she nodded, but didn't offer any words as he brought her arm over his shoulder.

The two set off quietly as they made their way through most of the blown-out buildings, it looked as if a bomb had gone off a few hours ago. As most of the structures were charred, windows shattered and broken by the force of whatever exploded. Some were tilted or their tops were completely blown off. It was a terrible sight, and whatever that could've remained was looted or ransacked by others leaving little behind for the people now struggling inside the city.

Chi-Chi kept herself quiet, one out of concern for her own safety, the other as her mind was a whirlwind with the image of that man's face. His tongue shoved down her throat, his hands feeling up her body. The pain she could deal without much trouble, she just limped along at times ignoring the jolts and stings that ran up and down her spine. That wasn't he problem, her mind was running images of what he might do to her if he caught her, she saw him tear down a steel door, take not so much as a scratch from her or Krillin and had promised to rape her!

"Stop… Stop for a moment." She asked beginning to pant rapidly as Krillin looked at her frazzled expression.

"Chi-Chi what's wrong?" He asked noting the distress in her eyes and how she began to shake. "Chi-Chi are-"

She shoved away from him, just off to the side of a partially crushed restaurant. She grabbed the blackened table as she felt herself growing sick, the revulsion of the image in her mind. The words he spoke to her, the feeling of his hand and mouth made her head spin. It came up in a whirl as she puked, for a few gut-wrenching moments she expelled everything from her stomach. Krillin coming over to her side, touching her back gently as he watched his friend violently throw up.

"It's okay Chi-Chi." He said trying to sound reassuring.

She shook her head. "No… No, it won't. He's the reason so many people are dead, he's survived everything this planet could throw at him, even me!" She couldn't imagine it, one so called saiyan who had appeared and promised to kill every single person on the planet except for her until he was... he was! She dry heaved again, "and then! Then what happens when he finds us again?" She clutched her chest tightly trembling as dark thoughts ran over her mind, "I don't want to be raped! I'd rather die here and now than be put through whatever he has planned for me!" She panted but as her mind raced a quick slap on her face, not too hard but enough to jolt her senses came to look at Krillin who looked squarely at her.

"Chi-Chi I promise that won't happen, we'll stop him together. Come on I know Yamcha and Tien are somewhere in this city, if we can find them then we can deal with this guy." He lied, trying his best to sound convincing but he knew if he lost Chi-Chi then there would be no hope left. She was the strongest person on the planet, and Yamcha had stormed off to find Bulma after she disappeared and never came back, he had no idea where Tien had gone to with Chaotzu, but damnit he couldn't do this alone!

"Really? They are here?" She said her spirtis lifting a bit with the thought of everyone teamed up. Maybe they could do it? Right? All of them could beat him. _I hope._

"Sure, we just have to find them." He said helping her back up. "Listen we'll just find the rest of the group, get some rest and look for them in the morning, I don't think that guy will be able to follow jus the two of us." Chi-Chi gave him a soft smile knowing he was doing his best to lift her spirits and it was appreciated but she couldn't shake the feeling that his words were just empty and it didn't matter what they would do, but those thoughts were quietly pushed away as she followed with Krillin.

[***]

Kakarot walked down the desiccated streets his blood on fire as he carefully scanned around trying to find where his little _bitch_ had gone off too. Oh, he was going to make her pay, pay in the best and worst kind of ways once he got his hands on her, he suppressed the groan of pure desire that ran through him as he was still so hard from when he found her. The way she fought, the way she screamed, all of it was such a turn on! She was a beautiful female, but seeing her eyes filled with fire and spirit with such emotion, "Fuck!" he growled grabbing his hair knowing he was getting distracted.

He had to go and retrieve his scouter before proceeding, he'd been following his nose and instincts for the past week or so but when he had a game to hunt he couldn't risk damaging it. That was something he wasn't going to have happen, oh no that would simply not do for him. That earthling, it inflamed his rare burning lust and passions, not one for fraternizing with his mission from when he heard her voice and the look on her face he was smitten and he knew it. He had to have her, this was not up for debate for him. Even if it meant taking a little longer on this joke of a mission.

He'd been 'assigned' to come to earth by Vegeta after he failed to improve in his training regimen with the prince. So that had been the end result, he had come to Earth as a punishment, several months in stasis sleep and more on the return to purge a low level planet.

Kakarot sniffed around as his scouter flicked around locating very faint power signatures all over, but they were scattered and not any of them were registering what he could imagine that woman… _Chi-Chi, an odd but fitting name._ He kept scanning not wanting to just kill the sniveling earthlings hiding from him. He'd blow this city to pieces once he found her but not until.

Of course, he might be reprimanded for taking too long on such a mundane assignment, but no Kakaort had already thought long ahead. The prince desired science, technology and anything that could make him stronger. It was sheer luck that he'd found that and the prince's favorite color all wrapped into one slim, fit young female. Such a wiry thing too, but as a saiyan looking to get back into Vegeta's good graces he wouldn't touch her, well not in the ways he wanted too. That was for his prince, the little woman was supposed to be the smartest person on the planet, he doubted it somehow but he'd heard a lot of people talking about her when he was doing some light reconnaissance in the area before starting his fun.

He'd found earth cuisine to be delicious and enjoyed it quite well, murdering all the patrons and staff once he was finished of course as well. He'd heard of this Briefs in the city and imagine his luck to find her working on a space craft. It was almost perfect, to surprise her how she shrieked when he pulled her out, nearly blowing his ears out in the process but he clamped her mouth shut and then fled with her. She was currently in stasis in his pod awaiting his return, the little blue haired demon had a hell of a mouth on her, he was glad to have gagged her but he snickered at the what the little woman would do when she met his prince. Any creature of potential had to be used, Kakarot figured if she was as smart as she claimed then she would be idyllic for presentation for the prince. That and her looks with definitely score so much needed favor with Vegeta who loved the color blue, when not dealing with anything related with battle of course.

His tail slowly unfurled from his waist swaying behind him as he stopped in the middle of the street. He raised his head up and took a long whiff of the air. His eyes remained closed as he followed his nose and came towards a shattered structure. "hm, what have we here?"

His keen sense of smell had pointed him in this direction, and there was something. A pile of waste, noting something had thrown up here, but as he did he could see the small droplets of blood on the ground. They were only a few… "let's see." He drew up a small taste of the dried blood on the tip of his finger. His tongue licked it clean and his mind took only several short moments to recognize its source.

He knew it well, he had drank some of it earlier, a clear taste and flavor. One rich with life and spirit belonged to its owner. Smirking he kept his nose open and followed the faint trail left behind.

Kakarot had found his prey again, it was easy of course, this was what he was bred and trained to do. "Besides, where's the fun in the hunt if I don't make them think they have a chance." A grin formed across his lips as he could only wait with eager anticipation to find that woman… _Chi-Chi you will be mine… All-! Mine-!_ His mind roared with laughter as he flipped his scouter zeroing in a group of earthlings tucked away underground.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Marked**

He had slowly tracked her down, it was exhilarating to have the thrill of the hunt in his blood once again. Kakarot kept himself quiet, preferring to use all his senses as he closed in on his target. There was nothing quite like stalking one's own woman, it had a similar feel to the mating ritual on Vegeta-sei not that he was pursuing her with the goal of courtship in mind.

He smirked, well his courtship was going to be hard, dirty, and satisfying. Of course, some might ponder his actions as of just a typical marauding fool, drop in, kill what he didn't like and take what he wanted. There was no sport in that type of action and no fun, he could easily take what he wanted but that didn't mean he had earned it. As a hunter who goes into the woods to forage for his food, the act is not one of leisure or for fun, but the sport of the hunt revolves around the joy of competition whether it be man versus beast, or warrior to warrior, and in this case male to female.

To truly dominate your opponent required cunning, planning, and ultimately patience. It didn't matter if they were smarter, faster, or stronger, all of it could be overcome with the proper mindset and planning. It was what drove Kakarot to hone and develop his skills every day. It was why he had risen above the shackles of a 3rd class warrior. His gift for working through everything because he enjoyed the sport of things not because he was blindly following orders or misguided principles. He had earned his right to be Prince Vegeta's sparring partner, he had earned the title of 1st class, and he was going to earn the right to have this little female in every way possible.

He stalked quietly his scouter bleeping and flickering as most of the humans were so pitifully weak he couldn't track or locate them easily. His nose and guiding senses all working as he wormed his way past a destroyed wreck of a radio transmission tower. The large metal frame had fallen along with the gathering debris creating a solid barrier as he heard the chatting of voices just on the other side of him.

He'd tracked Chi-Chi and the bald idiot who'd rudely interrupted him, her blood trail having passed as the rumble of the skies above signaled a perfect cover for his entrance… He just needed to find some clever camouflage.

Two men sat out front, idly chatting with the other in a poor attempt just to pass the time and take their minds from their trouble. One using a bent folding chair, the other a stacked pair of plastic packing crates. Each one having an assault rifle just within an arm's reach of themselves in addition there was several hand grenades and a shoulder mounted rocket launcher lying beside their feet.

Their eyes were worn and heavy, lack of sleep, a decent meal, and untrained for any type of action like this had aged these men by years. They weren't looking for any fighting, just some peace, one wore his dirtied collared shirt and slacks, the other still in his restaurant uniform. They were average people now thrust into a position of some authority because they were still young and fit enough to do it. Plus, they had drawn the short end of the stick while the others slept down inside the basement.

"It's going to fucking rain… God is sure taking the piss with this one isn't he, as if we haven't suffered enough." The restaurant worker commented hearing the crackling of thunder overhead and flashes of lightning.

"It could be, but some water won't hurt, we don't have a lot of supplies." The other man said absent mindedly, "I really don't care though, I just want to find out if my family is still alive." He flipped out his scratched wallet baring a happy family portrait from three years ago. "But I don't just want to get up and leave, looking through the city at night with a storm is just asking for trouble…"

"Have you even seen them?" The other man asked.

"I'd rather not think about it. If they're dead… then well, I'll join them if I find out. But until I know for certain I'll keep looking, can't give up hope. If you do that you'll just end going mad with grief and despair." The man looked to the other man across from him, "How about you? Anyone missing?"

The younger man shrugged. "Not really, just a girl I knew. My parents I haven't seen since I got kicked out a few years back, I was a bit of a little hell raiser when I got out of school." He laughed thinking absent mindedly about his old life, that he once hated. "What I wouldn't give though to go back to a few months ago though, back when I was just worried about getting forty hours a week not starving and guarding some ratty shelter."

"Yeah, I don't even remember if I kissed my wife and son good-bye. Or told them I loved them before all this happened, it's just taking things for granted and for what it's worth I'd trade anything just to have them with me and safe." He tucked away his wallet into his front breast pocket as he felt the small splatter of rain on his pant leg.

Both of them turned their heads to the sky as the sky began to weep for them or perhaps mock them. Neither knew the answer as they drew up some old rain poncho's from inside and covered themselves, the rain came lightly sprinkling and washing away some of the grime and gunk and hopefully wake them both from the hell they were living.

"So when are we getting relieved." The younger man asked his senior who shrugged. "Are we supposed too-"

"Just don't worry about it, I'm sure they don't want us just sitting out here. Besides at least we have fresh air, its going to be stuffy as hell down there. Plus, the few kids down there I'm sure are not making it easy for some sleep.

The other guy looked to the ground and sighed, "You're probably right. Do you think someone will come and find us?"

The man in the collared shirt didn't answer. Who possibly could know, with so many people already dead, and the world seemingly gone to hell who would be out there looking for a few dozen people in a dirty basement. They were on their own for a while probably, they just had to hope people didn't revert to being savages and begin fighting and killing each other for scraps. That was when the world had truly gone completely to hell, they could rebuild from this, it just would take time. Whether he would be around to see it was another question up for debate.

As they sat back, a small dim propane lamp burning behind them to provide some semblance of light in the darkness blew in the soft rainy breeze. Its creaks as it hung from a bent hook was the only sound they had between the two of them until the splash of a footstep came in front of them, their stupor all but gone as their hands grabbed their weapons. They didn't know what had caused it but they were all not looking to become another victim of this nightmare, "Who is there?" The man in the dirty uniform called out, holding the stock of his AK against his shoulder. The rain slightly increasing its intensity as droplets of water splashed and ran down the sides of the barrel and magazine.

"I said whose out there!" his voice more strained a slightly panicked, "I'm not playing! If you don't say something, I'll shoot you!" Who knew just what crazy fucks were out there? He'd seen enough apocalypse movies to know just what happened to guards outside of a building.

"Easy… Easy…" A voice replied, walking forwards both men watched a man dressed in rags, a hood covered most of his face save a few pieces of long black hair hanging down around his face, while maybe several inches taller than both men outside he approaches with his hands open and covered in bandages. His feet also were covered in dirty wet clothes. He looked a bit disheveled but that was better than either of the men out front who looked fairly worn down. "Just lookin for a place to sleep, ideally warm." He replied stopping maybe ten yards away.

"All by yourself?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes,"

"This isn't a handout you know we-" He stopped as the other man put his hand out in front of them.

"Hold on, no reason to get suspicious," The older gentleman didn't feel like having a standoff, a guy walked up alone and unarmed. "What's your name?"

"People just call me Son, if that's alright with you." Both men out front couldn't know that's what his father called him all the time, so it wasn't really a lie. And moron, idiot, weakling didn't seem appropriate either. "Look if you guys aren't offering some shelter I'll be on my way." He took a step back, making the gesture to leave.

"Didn't say we wouldn't… Son, but can you tell me something. Have you seen these people?" He asked moving forwards, pulling back his wallet from his pocket and exposing the picture of his family to the slightly larger hooded man. He extended, his wallet showing the man who glanced down at it, his hand reaching up as if asking to take it for a closer look which he relinquished, the man brought it up to his eyes.

The hooded figured appeared to think hard as he scratched his neck with a very bandaged hand. "Hm, now I can't say for certain but I do remember a lady like this earlier, nice woman had some kid that looked like this one. They-" He didn't get to finish as the man grabbed his shoulders making the hooded arrival tense but the other not realize the solid flesh he had just grabbed onto, its sheer strength beneath would've been a cause for alarm but it was missed in a veiled lie.

"Where! Where did you see them?" He almost shouted into his face.

"Easy there, the other side of town, there's some big stadium people were gathering in. Lots of them, but I… well let's just say I don't like large crowds. Draws bad attention." The man said to the somewhat relief of the other who almost fell to his knees.

"Hey what's up?" The other man said finally dropping his rifle,

"They could be alive! They could be! I have to- I have to go find them!" He said almost ready to bolt but the younger man grabbed his arm.

"You can't leave now, its in the middle of the night and you expect to just walk over there? You're out of your damn mind you should wait till morning then take off."

"That's my damn family! I have to find out-"

"Take it easy, no one over there is hurt I just didn't like it over there. Listen to your friend here, go in the morning they should be there waiting for you." _Of course, even if they are waiting I killed all of them. Was easy too, just a bunch of weaklings didn't even put up a fight. I don't even know if his dumb family is over there, but hey if it gets me inside without causing a scene then it's a win for me._ He took a step back as the two men in front of him argued a bit more, before finally agreeing that he would go first thing in the morning.

He coughed redirecting the attention back to him, "So do you guys have room for one more or not?"

"Yeah go head on down and find a spot. Just stay on the men's side unless you are with family. Some of the women are a bit skittish down there, and any trouble will get you shot, got it?"

He nodded his head, "I get it, by the way I had heard that some friends of mine headed this way earlier, Bald guy and a woman. You see them?"

"Yeah, bald dude he's down there for sure and that pretty girl. Why you want me to go tell-"

He held up his hand, "no, no that's alright I'll find them don't want to burden you guys anymore. Now take care of yourselves, the weather might get worse." He said absently looking back up to the sky above him which crackled with more lightning and thunder.

 _Just wait Chi-Chi… I'll have you all too myself in no time, I know how to make you weaklings break so easily._ His upper lip curled into a twisted grin as he walked past the two men and down slowly into the basement of the radio station. It was hot, damp, and noisy and he couldn't help but feel that's exactly how his new woman would feel once he was through with her.

[***]

Krillin had found Chi-Chi a nice spot, well nice being a liberal use of the word. It was a desk that wasn't broken. A seat cushion torn from one of the chairs functioned as a pillow as he managed to find a fire blanket and give her some cooling relief and hide herself from others in her state of apparel. Though many people were sympathetic there were few alternatives for her clothing, she was stuck wearing a revealing set of chest armor, and almost plate panties that barely kept her ass hidden. It was humiliating but no one made any rude comments about it, Krillin who had only a shirt and pants to his name couldn't offer anything.

The _room_ they were in was small, what was probably a broadcasting room was still intact except there was no power save the emergency light strips that illuminated the doorways. No one else was in this small cubby hole as families tended to be huddled together about twenty people in total. Half of the group died when the saiyan had shown up and fired a blast into the people, so there were some children without mothers, and families without their children.

The wails and sniffling had gone on for hours, as there was no outlet to soothe their hunger and thirst. But most importantly the separation and lost everyone was experiencing. It was tragic, it was cruel, and even Chi-Chi wondered if she could make it through this. Adventuring in the world and fighting in tournaments was one thing, but this? This situation wasn't even in the realm of possibility a month ago. Now here she was thrust headlong into a nightmare.

"Hey Chi-Chi you want some quiet? I can go look for some food and water if you don't mind me leaving." Krillin wasn't thrilled about any of this either, that and he hadn't eaten in almost a day with maybe a gulp of water or two as well. He needed to find something fresh.

Chi-Chi sighed, rolling on her side, the fire blanket covering her as she turned her back to him. "You can go, I just want to rest for a bit, my leg and face are killing me."

Truthfully she did feel like shit, she'd never been in such pain before. An injury or two happened all the time she felt almost crippled at the moment, her ankle was swollen to twice its normal size and her face had a large nasty bruise, but the wound on her neck was still a mess and there were no doctors and the medical kit had been _lost_ some time ago so there was nothing anyone could do for her neck. She refused to have something unsanitary wrapped around her neck that would only increase the chance of infection.

She was going to be out of service for a while, probably a few days by her own guess if she didn't starve first.

"Hey it'll be alright," He reassured her again, but he might have just been saying it for himself at this point. " I'll be sure to find something good to eat." There must be something, nearby he hoped. At least a few bites or crumbs, but as he could hear the rain there could at least be water. Which was exactly what he needed right now, but he needed something to hold it. That was going to be his first priority.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Try and rest alright, once we find we the guys everything should be okay." He said keeping to his bad lie, he felt horrible saying it but this was still a situation he couldn't handle without her. Maybe they could find some transportation and get to turtle Island. That was a possibility, there were always hope!

"Okay and find me something to wear if you could…. And Krillin." She added not looking at him but he stopped to look over at her figure.

"Yeah Chi-Chi?"

"Thank you… For everything, I owe you." She said trying to not cry, without him right now she'd be suffering.

"You'd save me if I were in trouble, it's the least I could do. So, don't fret about it." He smiled, it felt good to hear her say that but he also felt guilt run through him because he was also lying to her about the guys. He might be building up her hopes for nothing. "Now get some rest okay?"

She let her eyes close hearing the door to their room open as Krillin looked to be heading out. "I'll try… thanks." She finally just let herself focus on just resting.

The man stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Then his smile faded and he looked down at the ground. "Damnit Krillin, you have to be strong right now." He said trying to be in control with himself, but he was a nervous wreck, the façade he was using was just being held together by a thread. With the cries of children and the weeping noises soon filtering into his ears he sighed, his face looking worn and tired, cracks in his eyes ran around showing his lack of proper sleep and food.

 _No more time to just sit around Krillin, we have work to do._ He told himself with his mind, but his body just didn't believe the words he told himself at the moment. But a smack to his face by his hand reminded him he couldn't start down that path. People were depending on him! He had to step up and be the hero!

Taking a full breath, he headed towards the entrance, as he did he noticed someone coming down the steps, dressed in a large cloak, the guy was pretty big but then a lot of people were bigger than him, with long black wet hair. He couldn't see his face but he could see the bandages on his hands and the wrappings on his feet.

"Ladies are on the left, guys are on the right unless you're looking for someone." Krillin said as he approached the guy, making small gestures with his fingers as to where they were.

The man stopped and Krillin saw something familiar about his face but with all that hair he couldn't put his finger on it. "Have I seen you before?" He asked looking at his new guest.

The man with the covering shrugged. "Maybe, but I'm going to lay down." His tone sounding dismissive as he walked past him.

He scratched the back of his head, he couldn't put a finger on it but there was something about that guy that he knew. _No time to muse about people you might knew in high school! Chi-Chi needs food, you need food!_ He reminded himself mentally before heading back up the stairs.

"Hey what are you doing up here baldy?"

Krillin's eyes shot the guy wearing the McDonalds shirt, "Don't call me bald, and second I need to look for food, you guys keep just stay awake." He added as the other guy laughed seeing how easy he got under his skin.

"Listen hurry just hurry up and go chrome-"

"Knock it off, let the guy go about his business." The other man outside said giving the other man a stare.

Krillin quickly darted away in a flash, deciding to go further out, knowing that people would probably have taken anything that was nearby. All the while he was unaware of the fate he had just left for the only person who needed him, he had left her in a den and walked past a wolf in sheep's clothing. For he had come to hunt, and his lamb was weak and vulnerable, there would be nothing there to stop him.

Chi-Chi had dozed for a few minutes as she had felt a breeze enter the room, causing her to stir. "Hmm? Krillin are you back already?" She asked shifting to roll over as she could almost smell that there was someone back and in the room with her.

She didn't have time to react or even think as a hand clamped over her mouth tightly shutting off her ability to scream. Her eyes went wide as she grabbed at the offending wrist and found it all but solid like a tree trunk rooted into the ground. She flailed and kicked her body shoved against the desk and stopped as it banged into the wall. Her rapid panting through her nose came as she couldn't see who was in the darkness. She tried to move but was pinned tightly against the wall.

"You thought you could hide? The hunt was far too short, I'm a little disappointed but then again I wasn't hunting you just because I thought it would be fun."

The voice was like a bucket of cold ice water dumped on her, it shocked her body into numbness she looked up and saw only the white of his eyes, but the onyx eyes that were behind, looking down at her. She couldn't forget them, it was him! _NO! No-!_ She screamed in her mind as she tried to flail and get away but he only laughed.

He pulled her into the air, her feet still flailing trying to escape from him futility, "So? Where should I begin? Shall I fuck that pretty little mouth of yours or this little cunt?" He chuckled cruelly as his tail slipped out from his waist and around her own pulling her body against him. She screamed, muffled by his hand as she tried to free herself. Watching her struggle was just what he had imagined, but it wasn't a challenge. No, it couldn't be yet. "I bet you want to scream? Yell to the world that I'm here, but who will help you? Who will save you? That bald man left, he walked right passed me," He leaned his face closer to hers his features becoming more apparent as his long spiked mane now free from his disguise brushed against her forehead. "He even said hello, none the wiser that I was fighting you just a few hours ago. I guess he'd rather save his own skin, right?" He purred as he licked at the wound he had inflicted upon her earlier. She stiffened and he smiled against her skin. His tongue drew across her flesh soothingly, "I'm not a bad man you know, would you like me to be nice?" His eyes looking to hers almost challenging her to rise to his bait and say no, "I can be very nice, would you like that?"

His other hand slipped down and pulled down the armor exposing her breasts, he'd been aching to touch them, to caress, hold, and taste them. Her body began to shake in protest, "Tsk tsk, that's not how make me be nice if you fight." Holding her waist with his tail he gently set her bottom down on the table, his hand still wrapped tightly around her mouth as her hands still held his wrist but not trying to push and shove him off. "I've been with many women in my time, a few of my own kind, but you're the only one I truly desire. Would you like to know why?"

Chi-Chi shook her head as she kept waiting for her chance, her moment to make her escape. He was more than capable of overpowering her, that was clear but he was distracted and unfocused she needed to wait. It didn't matter how _fucking nice_ he was, she wasn't go to sit back and be raped!

"I'm going to let go of your mouth, if you scream…" he paused as he laughed, "Well let's just not have you scream. It wouldn't end well for you or them." He said his head gesturing towards the door where everyone else was. His tail unwound from her waist and slowly his hand released itself from her mouth.

It took her maybe a second as she watched his eyes settle back, "See now you can-" She rolled hard and using all her strength launched herself into the wall, the insulation and wood no match for her momentum as she plowed through the wall. It tore apart too the cries and yells as Chi-Chi tumbled into the hallway, her state of undress forgotten as her breasts now unbound scratched and scrapped through the debris but she righted herself.

"Just what in the fuck is going on?" A man roared having been disturbed from his sleep even with the half-naked woman didn't mean much to him until the door exploded out from where she once was.

The projectile missed her head by inches as she managed to duck the attack. Her eyes stuck to where the doorframe stood once before, he was there Kakarot. His disguise gone, hair spiked outwards wearing only his blue training suit, his armored boots exposed now through the bandages. Arms crossed over his chest a pleased smirk on his lips as he looked at her. "I was hoping it was this option, because that's why you are going to be so sweet! Fire. Spirit. Emotion. And a willingness to fight, you are going to be one hell of a pleasure for me!"

Kakarot's laughter and voices brought out the people, mothers, and children screamed in horror as the man who had come to the other shelter hours ago had returned. The two guys at the front of the entrance rushed down the stairs, their firearms at their shoulders and the older man clutching the rocket launcher and hand grenades. "Where the fuck did he come from?" The man yelled, the grenades spilling on the floor as he pulled up the only RPG shot they had and aimed it for the man who only had eyes on the black-haired woman.

His black cruel eyes swung slowly to the men whom had let him pass and he chuckled, "I walked right on in, also and about that talk about your family?" His grin spread cruelly as he burned his vision into the older man's eyes. "I killed everyone there. Their screams and cries were only partially satisfying but don't worry you'll get to join them soon." He threw his head back laughing as the man's hands holding the rocket began to shake.

His body was shaking as the mocking laughter bounced all around the room. The image of his dead wife and son flashed through his mind, he couldn't hold back the cry in his mouth as tears soon spilled from his eyes.

"Don't worry they didn't suffer… that long. Usually when one is burned alive they die from lack of oxygen after several minutes before the flames consume them."

The other gentlemen just held his rifle and growled. "You are one sick fuck! Who in the hell gave a monster life to you! Who kills and tortures people, Who?" He shouted.

Kakarot turned letting his arms fall lax at his sides as he walked towards them. "That would be my father and mother, they made a powerful son. If you're race wasn't so unbelievably pathet-" He was caught off guard in his gloating as Chi-Chi slammed her fist into the side of his face. He hit the wall leaving an indentation in it.

"SHOOT HIM!" She shouted, not knowing whether it would do any good but she had to do something right now! She had to fight otherwise he would just… She swallowed. Her eyes looked at the two men, "Shoot him now!"

The one holding the rocket didn't wait for a second command, he pulled the trigger the flash of light came as the rocket went only a few short feet before it was caught straight out of the air, the saiyan's hand grabbing the straining explosive with his hand as he looked disappointed with the little show but he looked to Chi-Chi surprise showing on his face.

He threw the rocket down the hallway, it exploding creating a shriek of cries and wails of pain. Blood splattered against a wall as someone was hit dead on with the explosive, others with shrapnel and rocks hitting them were suffering from the surprise. "I like your attitude Chi-Chi, still even when its hopeless you fight and fight. That's why I chose you," He pulled himself up from the wall but was only greeted by machine gun fire, the rounds sparking and bouncing off his skin as his ki rendered them all but harmless.

"Just die! Die you bastard!" The man yelled as he slapped in another magazine and pulled the trigger once before his head was splattered across the wall, a glowing hand raised by Kakarot as he unleashed a blast of energy hitting him square in the face.

Chi-Chi gawked as she saw the speed of his reaction, or the lack of her ability to follow what he had done. She couldn't even follow it, and before she could blink again he charged up another blast and fired it towards the other man the ball ripped through his stomach causing a gush of blood to rip outwards from his mouth as he slowly crumpled to the ground, the used rocket launcher falling from his hands. In the span of two seconds, two men were dead and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop him. She swallowed as her eyes looked to him, he looked back at her smiling. She couldn't run… she had to fight!

"What do you want? Just take what you want and leave us alone!" A woman screamed clutching her child who buried his head in her chest. "We'll give you anything just leave us alone please G-" She was silenced as a blast erupted from Kakarot's hand she was obliterated where she clutched her child, the blast continuing and exploded to the screams and cries of other people inside.

Chi-Chi lost it and threw herself forwards her knee connected with his stomach, her elbow aimed for the side of his face but he blocked her strike against his face only to hear his mocking laughter. "Don't ruin my face it's the only one I have." She chopped against his shoulder but he blocked, her blows coming to naught as another sweep of her leg missed.

Kakarot swung his leg halfheartedly letting her think she could have a chance as he crushed into the side of wall. As he did he heard the roar of firearms coming from his side and where Chi-Chi was standing, "Fuck!" He swore, without thinking and exposing himself he jumped behind Chi-Chi taking the kiss of the bullets. He wasn't so lucky to have her try to escape as she brought her elbow squarely into his back making him audibly grunt in pain as he crashed forwards into some desks.

Chi-Chi took a moment as he crashed into the desks, _Did he just take those bullets because he didn't want me to get shot?_ Her mind knowing that might be his only logical reason…

The saiyan growled grabbing a half broken vending machine with his hand and chucked it to where two men had hidden away and begun to fire at them, not caring if they hit Chi-Chi or not. They cried out in surprise as it slammed into them. "Annoying maggots!" He shouted before unleashed several volleys of ki into the surrounding rooms to silence anymore interference. His head turned back as a green object flew at his face, he swung to bat it away only to have it explode, it hardly scratched him but it obscured his vision. "I love that fight you have Chi-Chi I really do!" He commented grinning as he looked at the woman with her body in a stance and her hands clutched behind her back. "Oh? And what is that you are doing?"

"KA-!" She yelled as a pulse of blue began to form in her hands. Chi-Chi had no more options, she had to pull out her only trump card! "Me-Ha-Me-!" The attacked swelled as she felt the energy crackle as she put everything she had into this, there couldn't be anything left.

"Oh? You can use ki, now that's impressive," He laughed as he stopped and held up one hand raised up one hand towards her. He could see the desperation in her eyes, the blood running down her face, the cuts and scratches along her chest, where dirt and grime mixed together. A woman pushed to her edge, who still refused to quit and submit to him despite his strength. A female who refused to give up, who fought until the end. That was the woman he'd desired, while there may have been some female saiyans like that, yet they still obeyed the law of Vegeta-sei. The caste system, the rules and laws. This one did not, it was why he never had taken a mate, _if only this bitch had been born a saiyan…_

"Stay right there! I'll show you why I won the world martial arts tournament! I am the queen bitch of this planet and I refuse to be your fucking sex object!" She screamed as the orb pulsed and doubled in size. "Go back to hell where you belong," She thrust her hands forward. "HA-!" With everything she had the orb blasted outwards straight towards Kakarot who felt his groin tighten beneath his suit, the object of his desire had only enhanced herself in his eyes. It was amazing-!

"Yes show me all your beauty. Show me the life and passion that lay beneath your flesh and bones!" Kakarot roared feeling so alive right now as his hand caught the blast square in his palm, the energy sparking as it pressed against him. Chi-Chi's cries grew as she surged again, another larger pulse rocketed forwards causing the saiyan's feet to begin to slide back against the ground.

"Give me everything! I want to see your true beauty in all its glory, I desire to see a woman like you with nothing but her own strength of will hold herself in battle! Give me all that you are and I will give you a just reward!" He grit his teeth as he shoved back, having to actually bring his other hand into the mix as he slowly began to advance upon her. His slow movement as he took a step closer and closer towards Chi-Chi's who struggled to maintain this amount of energy, it was consuming everything she had. "Is that all you've got?" He taunted.

She squinted through her eyes as she screamed falling to one knee as Kakarot pushed closer and closer, his body now just two feet from her the roar of energy between the two turning into a torrent of chaotic sparks and rippling strands of ki.

"Come on Chi-Chi! That's not all, give me everything I see it in you. You're holding back." He laughed as Chi-Chi's head struggled to look and saw his face alight with pure delight.

"You. Are. Right." She ground through her teeth watching as the saiyan's smile grew. "I've, got my ace in the hole!" She fell to her back and slammed both of her feet into Goku's ankle knocking him off balance. The adrenaline coursing through her veins made her ignore the pain as her ankle screamed at the act, but it worked as her opponent blasted upwards into the air, the blast taking him through the roof and into the sky before exploding in a flash of blue light.

She just let go as her body hit the ground totally spent, there was nothing left as she panted and heaved on the dirty stained carpet, her eyes looking up into the sky through the hole she had shot through the building. The sight of the half-moon showed in her eyes as she smiled and laughed.

She closed her eyes, tears forming as she let cried some measure of joy. _I did it… I did it everyone!_

Slowly the moon disappeared behind clouds as she felt rain slowly drip down from the hole she created, she just laid there for several moments, the occasional splash of water a welcome relief as she just held her proud smile. "Krillin… come back soon I need help."

"That was amazing…"

Chi-Chi's heart stopped, that voice she knew and she felt fear rush through her body. The crunch of his feet as he walked closer to her. "Who knew you were that strong and cunning. Were I a lesser saiyan that might have killed me, but as I said I am a first class warrior." Chi-Chi couldn't will her body to move, she felt hands slip under her and pick her up bridal style.

"Please… Kami save me." She whimpered as Kakarot carried her outside into the pouring rain.

"A God? Really, don't sully your fire by begging there's nothing wrong with how you fought and I'll-"

"Let her go!" A voice yelled lunging at him from the front. Kakarot rolled his eyes as he dodged the bald man's attempts to strike him, even with Chi-Chi in his arms he could still easily avoid his attacks.

Krillin swung with both of his fists aiming for his face but the saiyan just glared at him more annoyed than entertained. "You monster let go of her." He shouted sending a kick straight into his opponent's neck. Knocking his head to the side, and earning a growing scowl.

What was it with some weak races that just continued to fight and fight even when knew they had no chance of winning. Kakarot couldn't understand it with this earthling, the female he had chosen on the other hand had fought with a ferocity, not because she didn't believe she couldn't win because it was all she could do and put her heart and soul into it.

He took another kick to the head and he growled. This male had none of that spirit, he could smell the fear, the concern, and ultimately it disgusted him. Throwing his head back he slammed it forward as Krillin attacked him again, catching him flush in the face and making him blow backwards through two buildings before stopping. "annoying piss ant," Kakarot muttered shaking his head.

Krillin pulled himself up despite his face feeling like he had been hit by a tank flush in his nose, it hurt like hell. Grabbing it and wincing he watched as Kakarot slowly took into the air with Chi-Chi in his arms. "No… No, I won't let you take her!" He shouted and jumped back into the air aiming his fist squarely for Kakarot's back, but he failed to notice the brown tail that had snapped up to attention and swatted at him, it caught him again in the face and sent him firing back into the ground with another crash. Stubbornly he didn't quit and jumped back into the air, although his strength and speed were already suffering.

"Enough-!" Kakarot shouted, his voice stunning Krillin to just hover in the air several feet away from him. "You are pissing me off, whatever mood I was planning on enjoying is almost gone and I don't want to ruin a perfect evening with her." He brought his nose down to Chi-Chi's cheek and breathed in. The stirring in his loins returned to him.

"Krillin… it's over." Chi-Chi said dismayed looking at her friend who shook his head at her.

"No, come on Chi-Chi we can still do this. There's… I mean you-"

Kakarot burst in laughing as he saw the realization slowly dawn in on the bald man in front of him. "Baldy, you have no chance against me so why are you even trying," He looked to the woman and back to him. "She at least had a slim chance, but you? You have nothing. I am going to claim her as my own as is my right as a dominate male, she will be mine and there is nothing you can do to stop me… unless you want to watch?" He chuckled seeing the fury rising in the man despite the cuts and obvious bruises he had spunk in him. Though as the saiyan watched a sick smile spread over his lips, this would be perfect. Cradling her body in his left arm, his hand holding the small of her back as he took his other hand and set it down upon her stomach. Watching as the action caused the smaller man to tense and flex, the veins on his face growing in fury as his one hand moved down Chi-Chi's stomach and gripped at her last piece of clothing, with a tug the small pair of panties was stripped clean.

Chi-Chi's face was tilted but she didn't close her eyes, she gave him an equal and still fierce glare. "You're sick… is this what gets you off? Humiliating women and demeaning them?"

He leaned down to lick her cheek with his tongue, his lips moving to her ear in a whisper. "That would be true if you weren't my first." He said chuckling as she gasped, and he pulled back nodding at her, still grinning before pressing his lips against hers. She shoved at his chest, her feet flailing but unable to do anything as his tail wound around her waist and pulled her stomach against his. She bit at his lip but he only purred in approval, his tongue soon lapping against her upper lips.

"You won't do this…" Krillin cried as he watched his friend having her body slowly violated, one of Kakarot's hand spilled into her hair, the other one slowly rubbed her ass even with her flailing her blows were little more than a breeze. "I won't-" He jumped again but met a full force kick by the saiyan. It broke his arm and dislocated his shoulder as he created a small car sized crater in the ground.

He pulled his lips back from her and smiled in delight, Chi-Chi spat again aiming for his eye but he only laughed in delight. "Chi-Chi… you are a perfect woman." His compliment was sincere, his words not a lie as he pulled her hair back to expose her neck again. "Forever will you be mine." He said before sinking his teeth into her neck, but unlike before they only went partially in, eliciting a cry on pain as he let her blood fill his mouth again. Though as soon as he had a small fill he moved to lap at her wound.

"You… You're a fucking monster!" She shouted as his tongue rolled over her neck. Feeling the reverberation against his chest as he purred approvingly of her words, her head was released as she felt his fingers skim down over her ribs. His grip only tight thanks to his tail which constricted around her waist softly.

"Do you consider that I truly desire you Chi-Chi?" he breathed against her neck, his brows furrowing together.

She choked on her breath as soon he tore free his shirt and pants and soon a searing male body pressed against her own, his hard muscles and pure fiery heat made her react to the cold all around her. The rain all but faded in the half crescent moon leaving her body to arch unwillingly against the warmth he provided. "I don't want you-!" she hissed venomously.

"Not now you do." Kakarot slid down her waist as her struggling slowed, her energy was gone. He brought his nose into her hair and breathed in, blood, sweat, and her feminine scent mingled together. She smelled of a warrior and it was a scent singular to her alone and no one else. She gasped at the sensation as her body against her will drew closer, her breasts pressed fully into his chest. "You will learn to want me and I will bring you home with me. That is decided." He whispered.

She shook her head as his lips brushed against her cheek. "I refuse to be your whore. I don't want you or anything about you. You've taken everything from me."

His lips silenced hers, his tongue delving deep inside her mouth. She grabbed at his hair pulling and scratching but it did nothing to remove his hold. Kakarot was lost as he felt the way she fitted against him perfectly, she was so soft and warm and made him feel alive like never before. She was made to be in his chest, to be held and apart of him. His tail dragged her up against him her hips able to feel the hard press of his thick shaft against her cleft. It was to show her how much he wanted her, no how much he craved her.

She kicked her legs against his side but each action dragged her sex overtop of his own, she slapped at his back trying to grab hold of him but she felt the solid rigid outline of his muscles. He was so strong, and far more powerful than she. The female inside of her wanted to submit, to give in and accept her fate, but the fighter inside of her refused to be controlled. He wasn't looking to dominate her with his actions, he was seeking her submission, that acceptance of her fate. Something that she felt her soul beginning to break because of this.

He pulled away and she felt the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. He peered down into her, looking deep into her as if reading her mind.

"Do you still wish to fight me?"

Her face was burning, her heart was pounding and all she wanted to do was say no, to give up and let him take what he wanted, but something still lived inside of her.

"I will never stop fighting you."

A small smile spread over his lips, and her heart paused for a moment. She hadn't realized it until now, his looks, the expressions and actions. This wasn't a mock, or jest. It was his true intention to see her answer, that he had wanted her to admit that.

"You are a strong woman, Chi-Chi." He told her almost proudly. "Even now, you refuse to roll over, you look to challenge me no matter my threats." He brought his lips down to her neck tasting her soft flesh, she dragged her nails down his back in response.

"I will kill you, Kakarot.

He brought his lips back up to her mouth, hovering just an inch above her own. His eyes solely focused on looking into her own.

"Then you are worthy."

She didn't avert her gaze as he kissed her unresponsive lips. She clenched her fingers in his hair. Surrender meant death, giving in would mean a greater humiliation to her pride. She had sworn to kill him, and she would see it through, if this was a step to it then she would bare it. She would take all his punches and blows.

His long, thick length thrust up into her, the head slowly penetrating her tender lips. She shifted and tried to bring her knees up but Kakarot's mass blocked her movement.

"The first time will be the worst," He whispered gutturally, his warm breath sending tremors up and down her spine.

It came at once, her body locked up tightly as he shoved himself into her. He groaned into her neck as her body wrapped all around him. He could smell fresh blood as he slowly withdrew himself only to easily confirm what he already knew.

Chi-Chi wailed, the pain of her old wounds was nothing like she had felt before. Her body screamed in pain as she felt him slowly push back inside of her. She could only let her screams grow in intensity.

Sweat rolled off Kakarot's body as he slowly indulged himself with her body although he muffled her voice with his own lips, indulging in her unique taste while also saving his ears from her ragged cries.

Below, barely able to sit up Krillin watched painfully with tears in his eyes the sight in the sky. A girl who he liked, considered a friend was suffering. Pathetic, that's all he was hearing Chi-Chi's muffled cries it only made him feel even more ashamed of himself and truly helpless they all were.

Kakarot brought his face down to Chi-Chi's plump breasts, lathering them both with his affections. His kisses spread all over her hardened peaks before sampling them with his tongue. Thick hands grabbed her hips as he pumped her up and down on this hard cock. She tried to hold onto him in desperation to slow his movements to little avail as her soft cries became shorter gasps as his tail began to assault her bud of pleasure causing every mild spike of pain to tingle of pleasure afterwards.

Chi-Chi's body shook all the way from her head down to her toes. Her head dropped backwards as she cried out, the shallow moonlight the only illumination around her until a rolling cloud filled her vision shutting away her only source of comfort as darkness enveloped her. The moon had looked away from her as she felt Kakarot's teeth grazed over the skin on her chest.

Then with start she felt his entire body tense but she was exhausted, drained, and defeated. She felt him as he came inside of her, his seed pumping deep within her womb searing it and marking another part of her body as his own.

"I release you until tomorrow, we will leave for Vegeta-sei in the evening." His rough voice cutting through the darkness and her own misery for a moment.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she rasped against him.

He laughed heartily and smiled at her. "I was right to choose you Chi-Chi. Rest well," he said kissing her cheek affectionately. Before going back to the ground where Krillin could only watch as he set her down for a moment. His eyes burning with the image of Chi-Chi's defiled body visible to all. Kakarot's dark eyes flickered to the human who looked away in defeat before roaring once again in laughter before scooping her up in his arms and walking to find a more _comfortable_ spot. After all this was just the first of many times he would have her tonight and forevermore.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Release**

Chi-Chi was strewn over a queen size hotel mattress, her body covered in scratches, blood, dirt, sweat, and Kakarot's semen. She felt disgusted with herself, as she just panted, she'd been thoroughly fucked or raped whatever one chose to call it at this point. For seven straight hours as he lay sleeping beside her. His hand holding her waste in a cruel mockery of affection for her, his tail also wrapped around her waist while he snored loudly. His volume enough to shake the room at times but Chi-Chi was still far too exhausted to even be bothered by that as she had dozed off occasionally, the soft bed a welcome relief for her aching body.

Though as low as she felt right now it was more a part due to the fact her own body had betrayed her, she was so ashamed of herself that she had begun to experience pleasure, and not a mild stab of it either, but enough for her to clutch at Kakarot with all her strength as she rode her very first orgasm. How long she had planned to save herself for marriage, now all of that was just a forgone thing, there would be no man in her life now. No husband, no family, and no children for her to look after and raise. She had believed that somehow she would find the perfect man, smart, strong, and loving where they could both settle down and start a real family together but that fairytale had been shattered like glass. There would be nothing she could do now, even if she did return to a normal life after this, how could she ever look at someone's face after being raped and then finding pleasure from it, then expect them to be okay with it?

She would be alone forever now, damaged, and heartbroken, but not defeated. There was only one thing that gave her life purpose and that was to defeat the man… no monster who had done all of this to her. Who had destroyed her world, her home, her friends, and any future she once dreamed of. Though as she laid there, her mind replayed repeatedly the sensations that coursed over her body.

 _Struggling with her hands, her nails trying to scratch out his eyes. "Get off me!" Her efforts amounted to only having her hands pinned above her head by his wrist. Her chest glistened with sweat as her body reacted only to its sexual desires not because her mind or heart was into this. She could feel just how much her breasts were aching, how her womanly folds were almost seeking attention after so long._

 _He only laughed his face moving down to lick the side of her cheek and down to her ear. His lips nibbling at her earlobe as she tried to deny him but he continued to dominate her. "I'm ready again, are you?" His deep husky voice making her wish it was anyone else, but she felt a shiver run up her body._

" _Just stop! Isn't it enough? Haven't you taken my virginity and my body repeatedly just stop!" She snorted, before moving to bite his ear, but her teeth were doing nothing as he was more than careful now and all she got for her efforts was a deep purring saiyan._

 _He split her legs apart with his mass rocking his hips against her own, his thick cock dragging over her sensitive flesh making her hips buck against her will. He laid himself against her, his thick spiky mane making her skin tingle, her body ached as the cool air around them was driving her towards his searing heat. He was impossibly warm and perhaps she realized that it was a reason he was doing this to her. She was cold and she needed his warmth, the air was only around forty degrees or it felt that way where as his body was warmer than an electric blanket._

 _She still tried to close her legs but she felt his lips sucking at the wound on her neck. "Admit it, you're starting to enjoy it?" His teeth grazing her neck once again slowly as he continued to tease her._

 _She growled but again there was so little she could do as he kept her arms pinned above her head. Hurling verbal insults at him only got him more riled up and she refused to say that she enjoyed it? As if her own rape was something anyone would say they enjoyed. She couldn't suppress her own bodies desires though. Having never felt such a sexual presence or aroma it drove her body which had never know the physical feel of man turning he entire body into an oversensitive nerve. Even after his hands left her, she still felt them all over her body._

 _She wanted to scream, to run away and hide from him and how he made her felt but she was trapped. She was stuck from all the pleasure that he brought out of her, his vile lips made her squeal and moan with delight. His hands made her shiver and groan and his instrument of her defilement had brought about her greatest fear. She had felt so much pain, but after their first time he had set about 'preparing' her for the rest of the nights actives. To release her from the shackles of an earthling to be his woman, his female. He had fucked her senseless for so long. Never once did he quit no matter how much she begged him stop, to let her rest for just a moment._

 _What was wrong with her? Was she deeply perverted and was just one of those people who got off with cruel man forcing themselves upon her? She told herself no but when she felt Kakarot all around her she couldn't shake that she might be learning to crave what he made her feel._

" _Hmm if you're not going to admit it then I'm going to punish you." His playful tone only added to her frustration, "Are you going to say yes Kakarot I love your big cock that makes me cum. If you say that I won't punish you."_

 _She balked at such a vulgar statement! She'd never compliment his sorry ass, and never would she say anything about his dick like that._

 _Her growl reverberated out from her chest as she tried to throw her head against his but grabbed her chin with his free hand. "Go to hell! I will die before I say anything about your tiny, vile, prick." She shouted back at him and he only chuckled._

 _Her words were meant to be angry, to be full of venom but they lacked that punch. She was tired and just firing back because that's all she could do. She saw his eyes flicker with amusement, with her resistance towards him. He had admitted that was the reason he chose her, that core of her spirit that didn't give up._

 _He leaned back his face looking at hers and he smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that, but then again I would have enjoyed you being honest with yourself. You've cum twice already." He teased in that same playful tone._

 _Did it have to be so cruel that this saiyan was so god damn sexy, his muscles pressed against her back or stomach was such a feeling. She had felt all the scars that covered his body as she had held onto him with just the desire to have him slow down. Every dip and every curve had a strength to it, he was a man truly bred to fight. It was so hard to ignore everything as she had came time and time again only to be rewarded with his soft kisses and soft purrs against her throat._

 _How could something so wrong feel so damn good, his warm seed still pumped inside of her after his own orgasms but he didn't stop, merely a shift of position until he went again until he began his 'torture' of her._

 _She shook her head adamantly. "I never did anything, like you would ever make me enjoy this."_

 _It was a lie, she did enjoy it and it made her want to cry. She was trapped in a vortex of his pleasure for so long it was driving her mad._

 _Kakarot smirked getting off of her, she managed to right herself and go to strike him with her fist but there was so little energy in her blow it just made him laugh harder. He slammed his fist into the wall and tore out a piece of metal before grinning at Chi-Chi. Before she could blink he grabbed her arms and slammed her stomach on the bed. Pinned beneath his pressure he tied the metal bars around her wrists binding her completely before flipping her back over._

" _Getting bored already and having to resort to bondage?" Chi-Chi fired at him but he raised a brow at her._

" _Bondage?"_

 _Her own brow raised up, for a man who delighted in submission of others how the hell-. What was she evening thinking? "You know where you tie up a-" her voice spoke before she realized and locked up as she realized what she was saying before just spitting up at him, the act long a waste as her mouth was still very dry._

" _You'll have to tell me later, but no Chi-Chi I'm going to punish you and when you want it to stop all you have to say is this," He cleared his throat before addressing her. "Kakarot I beg your forgiveness and please fuck me. Then it will end and not a second sooner."_

 _Chi-Chi glared at him, she tried to sit up but a hand pressed her stomach down. "I will die before I ever say that to you." She challenged him._

" _Oh you will say it, perhaps an hour or so but you're going to say it." The saiyan laughed grabbing her thighs before descending upon her clit with his mouth with a ravenous agenda._

 _Chi-Chi's body locked up as his tongue licked the outside of her folds, running up and down the edges pressing into her lips with deliberate precision and she bit down on her lip hard to suppress her moans as she knew this was his game was to her cry out. He licked slowly at first, his hands keeping her legs locked in position as she was trapped with her arms pinned under her back. His moist breath rolled over each and every part of her flesh and the pressure on her lip only increased as he presses his soft lips against her folds before feeling his tongue spear through and lap at her insides before rolling back out and assault her nub._

 _Her hips shook, wanting to buck despite her wishes but he kept them pinned. He moved slow, then fast for so long, his hair tickled her legs as he pulled up to look at her face noting the thin lines of blood running from her lips. She wasn't giving in, she wasn't going to play his game… well not like this. He smirked drawing one hand down and shoved a single finger up her ass, the actions startled her as he resumed his assault her lips was forgotten as she gasped._

" _That's… my… but," She panted her head lolling back as he continued to thrust one finger and his tongue in and out._

 _He was playing dirty, literally! His knuckle rolled up and pressed her sensitive insides as she could no longer bite down her lip. She heaved and cried out as he continued working up to her peak._

 _She managed to glare down at his smirking visage. "You can't touch me with your filthy fingers there."_

" _Oh would you prefer I not use my fingers?" He stood up slowly, his hands keeping her legs pinched tightly to the mattress while he nudged her anus with the crown of his length._

" _No! Please don't!" She cried in fright trying to slide away but his grip was iron around her limbs._

 _His head threw back in laughter as he saw her reaction, not just an idle chuckle or mocking laugh but one of actual joyful humor. He pulled away much to her relief. "Don't worry I'm going to touch your little ass, but I've still got to punish you." He resumed his tortorous licks and ministrations for almost an hour. Driving her to the brink of orgasm and then stopping and letting her body reset before starting all over again. It just didn't end he continued such languid torture until she broke._

" _Enough please! I'll say it, please just stop!" She cried tears of torment as she was being withheld her orgasm for so long and wholly unable to do anything, but he kept going._

 _His cold onyx eyes starred up at hers a proud look of triumph on his face but he didn't relent as if to say, 'well I'm waiting?' Stopping his torment ended when she said it._

 _She swallowed hard as he kept going with just his devil like mouth and tongue. "Ka-!" Her voice hitched as he stopped, allowing her voice to breathe for a moment. "Kakarot," She panted her head falling back, her chest heaving in labored breaths as sweat poured off her body. "Please forgive me." She said rolling her head to the side still breathing heavily for several moments._

 _He gave her a slight nip on her thigh, a mild sting but no mark, "The rest of it? Say it you want my hard cock in you! You want to cum with me buried inside you. SAY IT!" He almost shouted with some desperation, as he was growing so agitated and frustrated at her stubbornness and he was ready to fuck her mad. He was holding himself back from ravaging her, but she was stubborn and willful and he fucking loved it! That's why she was going to be his female, how he couldn't wait to leave but he was going to satiate himself after all he doubted he'd get to enjoy so much quality time with her back on Vegeta-sei._

 _She said it, she gave in. Her lips trembling and tears in her eyes. The words hung from her mouth for just a moment until he attacked her. He tore her hands free from her back with the metal in a flash so that she could fight him while he plunged his aching cock into her warm tight hole. She could feel him panting and growling like an animal, leaving her to only hold onto his body for dear life. She came hard and fast, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt weightless until a burning flood of heat invaded her body did she come back down from her climax. He didn't stop, he threw her leg over his shoulder and plowed her from the side. She gripped the sheets and clawed around desperate for something to hold on to._

 _He didn't stop until the morning, both reaching their climax multiple times, her body slowly covered by his own fluids while caressing her, kissing her, and holding her. It was so terrible and yet she could only scream in pleasure until her voice faded._

She trembled still, her body covered in bruises from their fucking. She was so unbelievably sore between her legs as she reached down to unfurl his tail from her waist. She needed to use the bathroom. Her fingers pulled gently at the soft furry appendage eliciting a purr from Kakarot's chest. The wail lost its grip and returned to his waist and in doing so he shifted in his sleep rolling to his back exposing her to even more scars she had not seen but felt with her hands. She thought there were only a few on his back, but that wasn't true there were dozens more, some small others jagged dragging from one side of him to another.

This only reaffirmed that Chi-Chi knew he was a true warrior and not just idle boasting. She had no scars like his, a few Knicks here and there but nothing like him… How did she even have a chance against him? He was stronger, faster, and more experienced. She was going to need a miracle to escape or even defeat him. Of course, she could just reach across and strike him or maybe find some way to cut him while he slept but she could feel his energy shift. If she moved her hand close he reacted. The further she got the less disturbed his ki got, which confirmed he was acutely aware of what she was doing and a sneak attack would probably not have an effect.

She merely slinked away from him, limping with her hand holding her stomach as she painfully winced with every single step. Her body making each inch she moved a small suffering as she opened the door to the bathroom, it was quiet as the water still ran amazingly. The light inside provided by the saiyan who had left a small device which kept it illuminated though at a low enough setting as to not blind anyone stepping inside. It was just enough to light to see and that was all.

The small porcelain bowl and counter a small measurable greeting as she stumbled into the bathroom her eyes looking towards the mirror but with the dimness of the room she couldn't see herself. It was probably best that she didn't anyway, she probably looked ravaged as she held her head down looking at the tiled floor before sitting down on the toilet. She hunched lower holding herself with her hands as she felt herself breaking. The ramifications of begging him to fuck her, that in such short order he was already tearing her mind apart.

How could she so easily give in? Why did this have to be her fate… She felt her own choking sobs come along with the pathetic sound of her own urinating. All alone in the dark, crying while on a toilet, she couldn't get any lower, could she?

Kakarot stirred slightly from the noises coming from the latrine, he was aware of Chi-Chi's movements and followed her with his subconscious even while he slept. She didn't seek to strike him down while resting, which in his eyes was a plus. She was at least trying to be honorable about her defeat. He'd given her a fair fight, well fair being a loose term. He hadn't tricked her or done anything to gain an advantage over her.

Though as he rolled on his back he felt oddly satiated, he'd given his best effort with his female for a very long time and imprinted his mark upon her for all to see. His fang's and his deep rich scent that would linger with her long after coupling as a challenge to all who would dare touch her. His tail flicked idly at his waist. He was going to have to leave today, his assignment was mostly complete and he'd venture to guess the earthlings would die off before the terraforming crew to come down and clean up the mess. He'd decimated at least 80% of the population if not more.

He was fortunate to have taken his time though in the last few days. If not he'd have killed his female without ever knowing it. She was everything he'd hoped for, a few problems he could address later but this would do for now. Her strength would need to be increased to handle herself on Vegeta-sei not that there weren't any measures for having weak beings handle the strain. She could probably manage slowly, but in a year or so she'd acclimate. Of course, he couldn't wait to see the look on his Dad's face, oh that was going to be sweet. All the griping and bitching was going to end and he could shove her face in his and laugh. "Fucker can choke on all of it, I'm so sick of his bullshit."

The only big concern he really had was Prince Vegeta… while Kakarot could assume he knew the prince's likes and dislikes he could never place his mood. The little blue haired woman tucked away in stasis would be a token gesture if the prince was in a foul mood. He'd beat his ass into the ground and possibly kill both women. That was a distinct possibility which made a scowl dance over his lips. There wasn't much he could do in that event, Prince Vegeta was royalty and an elite. He never gave him any favoritism in fact he beat him harder than anyone else.

While he stirred in his thoughts he heard the running of water in the other room and he felt a stirring in his loins at the aspect of his female covered in moisture. Vegeta could always wait, he was going to enjoy himself and so wash she, grabbing a jar from the stand he had set aside for her he slowly strode towards the door and the small whimpering that came with it.

Chi-Chi turned on the shower laying on her knees as the cold water pelted her back, hoping that the cold feeling of water might just dull her senses for a moment. She just let her hair stick to her back and not bother moving as the sticky ropes of dried male sperm slowly drained away from her body and down the drain. Her light cuts turning a slight pinkish hue to the water as she was just so distraught with herself and her situation.

The coldness of the water was nothing compared to the face that Krillin hadn't come for her, or anyone else. Either they were too weak or afraid to save her, in either case they had thrown her to the wolf as a sacrifice. While she didn't believe that to be the case, that they probably couldn't fight him with her in such a state and wit Krillin all but barely able to walk after a short beating. Unfortunately, the growing nagging voice inside of her had begun slowly clawing its way upwards into her concious mind. It was telling her she was abandoned, alone, and destined to be a whore because they'd rather save their own skin.

"Please someone… anyone help me."

Yet there was no answer, no response to her pleas, not from Kami or her friends. She blinked in realization as she felt the water stop splashing against her but the sound of the shower continued. Against her judgement she looked back, her slightly silhouetted eyes looking back to see the outline of him. Her demon captor given flesh in the form of a man, he was back.

She wanted to move, to run away but nothing happened, her body just remained motionless and she could only utter a pathetic whimper as his hands reached around her and pulled her up against him. His warm and searing heat making her shiver against the contrast of the cold water she had just subjected herself too.

Hearing a pop from behind her she wondered what he was planning to subject her too until felt something press against her stomach as her back was pressed against his stomach. With gentle motions she felt something smeared over her stomach and chest. It was a slight numbness as the cold had made her nerves go numb, leaving her only a shivering mess.

Her eyes looked into his, watching the emotions beneath them dance around. "No more." The glimmer came from his teeth as she saw him grin, "I don't deserve this," She pulled away and stood upright though her legs felt like rubber. "What did I ever do to deserve this fate, answer me!" She yelled slapping his face which he allowed. The move stung her hand but the adrenaline and rage was coursing through her. This beast had done this to her, she pulled back to strike him again.

"You will see the truth in time my female. Yet there are going to be some ground rules set forth." He grabbed her wrists tightly keeping her from moving. His eyes still looking at her burning brown eyes and all he could see was his own reflection in them. His tail grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. "I am your male, and you are my female. You will only refer to me as my male or Kakarot."

She spit catching him just below the eye watching as his eye twitched in minor agitation. "I will not play this game you twisted bastard! Do you-!" She found her throat silenced as a hand grabbed her neck and squeezed just hard enough to cut circulation from her head for just enough to get a point across.

"Second, your blatant disrespect which I admire will only come when you and I are in the proper setting. If you continue this behavior in public then I can't guarantee that you will live or be left in a bloody mess on the floor. On my planet, weaker races are subservient until proven in battle. Also," His other hand cupped her breast as he leaned his form over her and licked her cheek. "You act like this in my private quarters I will punish you, just like how I did for last night. Except It won't be for a few hours, I'll make it last a damn day or a week. I'll drive you mad in ways you can only imagine my female."

"Ch…hi." She sputtered through his grip as her hands grabbed at his wrist, nails digging into his skin but they barely did anything to his unbreakable grip.

Kakarot raised his brow drawing his ear closer to her mouth. "What was that?" He growled.

"Chi-Chi! You fuck!" She screamed kicking him square in the groin and watching his body flinched in pain. She brought her hand down across his face, her nails cutting jagged lines across his cheek.

Kakarot snarled, backhanding her with his hand, she slammed square into the mirror shattering it and crying out as pain as small punctures hit her back. She rolled from the shattered mirror crushing onto the ground, the small lights ource tumbling off the counter and to the grounds and fading into darkness that Chi-Chi wished would just swallow her whole.

A hand snagged her by the hair yanking her upwards painfully before slamming her down her head cracking the sink counter. She felt his mouth by her ear as a grunting rasp came out, clearly her blow had done a little damage. "You little bitch, if you want to fight me so badly then ask," He hissed into her ear. "I had no desire to hurt you further, but one final lesson needs to be shown. I am your male and the reason you are still alive." His hand twisted in her hair making her whines come out, "If you ever do that again, I promise the beating I will give you will be worse than this." He split her legs and thrust into her from behind, hard, his force and emphasis drawing out her painful and ragged voice.

She cried, with each thrust of his hips, the coldness of the world coming as she felt her blood run from her back and down her sides in a slow trickle. The moments measured by each spike of pain she felt as he fucked her from behind. _Please… let this end…_ To which she referred she didn't know, her life or this moment. Either would do for her.

Sometime later Kakarot hauled her outside of the shower and dumped her on the bed, his hands holding the healing salve in the other as he plucked out the shards of glass from her back. A little blood loss, a small scar here or there, nothing that concerned him. He rubbed in the moisture into her back and wounds. Each stroke of his fingers bringing a sense of warmth back out from her body. He didn't enjoy what he did but Chi-Chi required breaking in, she just didn't know what a gift she was being given. It would take time, probably more beatings but she'd learn, such things were unacceptable. He just hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid in front of Prince Vegeta. It would probably spoil any chances of having an easy return home.

He rubbed all of her marks, bruises, and cuts away. Not stopping with just her body and face, he made sure her folds were treated as well. He was cruel on the battlefield but she didn't need to suffer too long. Examining her lips and face to make sure there were few blemishes until nodding in approval of his work. She just remained limp like a doll letting him do what he had too. It took maybe ten minutes until she was inspected and well enough that he could go and settle another growl coming from within him. Picking up Chi-Chi under her arms and legs he carried her through the slightly intact hotel, he had found a mostly untouched freezer with food inside earlier and decided to make good of its contents.

He set Chi-Chi down in arm chair outside the main kitchen, the morning light visible as she just remained slouched in that position where he had left her.

Kakarot shrugged at her attitude and walked into the back, firing up and the contents of a frozen plate of meats. The smell of whatever was inside making Kakarot's already grumbling stomach growl in less patience, it took maybe four minutes until they were all moderately cooked and he came back to where Chi-Chi was and set the tray down on a battered coffee table between him and her.

He gave her a glance as she hadn't moved yet and wondered if he might have gone too far, he shook his head idly. _Probably not, females are prone to emotions like this._ He pulled out a hunk of meat and began to eat one after another before looking at her as she still didn't stir. "Eat female, if you don't you won't get stronger. After all you want to kill me right?" He smirked as he chomped through a hunk of meat in two bites.

Chi-Chi didn't bother responding, she probably guessed he knew that she was hungry. She hadn't had a real meal in days, plus the smell of beef patties was making her stomach already twisting in knots.

"If you don't eat I'll just force it down your throat, so do what I ask. I'm being nice." He said before taking two more full bites, the juices running down his chin. His eyes watching her carefully, noting the slow shift in her stature as she swallowed and reached for the tray, his actions stopping as she pulled it up to her mouth. "Eat female, you need to build up your strength for the journey."

She stopped halfway through her second bite and looked to him and his grin.

"Yes I said journey…" A second later something slammed down in front of the small building creating a ten-foot crater in the ground just in front of the building where they were. Kakarot didn't even glance back as he had called his pod to arrive knowing exactly what had landed out front. "So eat your fill, stasis on an empty stomach. Vegeta-sei is a five-month jump through space but it'll feel like a dream." He smirked as Chi-Chi dropped her meal but it was caught by the saiyan. "Don't let it go to waste… I have someone else to wake up so they can eat as well."

Chi-Chi watched as he set back the half eaten beef patty back in the tray before strutting over towards the pod. Chi-Chi looked back to the food but her eyes snapped up as she heard a cough from another voice as Kakarot pulled up a small woman. "Let go you jerk! I'm not going to manhandled by some brute!"

"Bulma!?" Chi-Chi's voice shouted jumping up from her seat which turned both other heads towards her exclamation.

"Chi-Chi!? For god's sake help me!" She yelled still pissed off at the man who had dumped her in that pod and put her to sleep.

Kakarot laughed as he shoved Bulma towards Chi-Chi, "she's my female. She won't be helping you, well not for a while anyway… now hurry up and eat we have a long journey ahead of us…"

 **R &R**

 **MB**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Homecoming**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Homecoming**

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for your support for this story, I know its not what I've written in awhile but I like doing something original. I'd like to Preface this though, this is not a glorification of Rape and it being acceptable in anyway. I just have done a story like this and with a race like the saiyans save the royal family I doubt it wouldn't be uncommon. So I won't always be focusing on it so much but it will be in this story and will affect Chi-Chi a great deal. Also many of you are worried that this can not be a romance due to the circumstances yes I agree this will be a hard sell but there's a plan in my head so I won't spoil anything.**

 **A final thought before I let you enjoy the next chapter do you want V/B in this story? I can allocate time to making V/B or a separate one, its your call they will be making frequent cameo's but if you all want me to have them with their own chapters and be more involved I can do that. It won't change anything, but if we need some chapters for them I can accommodate my readers :) Let me know, alright enough stalling here's the next portion.**

' _Deep Space revitalization protocol beginning: Time to arrival in two minutes first Class Saiyan Kakarot… Vegeta-sei touchdown unimpeded'_ Kakarot's eyes found themselves blinking as the gas began to flow into his body awakening him from deep slumber. The aroma of burnt wood filled his lungs, his head feeling a slight pounding a building headache and his muscles were intensely cramped and begging to be stretched. Although that was due him sharing the confines of his already small pod with two females. Neither of which were combined equal to his weight but still, the blue haired woman called Bulma was against his right shoulder still not stirring yet. The small woman maybe 5'7 and barely a hundred and twenty pounds, by comparison Chi-Chi was about 5'11 and around a one fifty, though her muscle density was far greater and strength, she was already coming around with blinking eyes but still she was clearly out of commission.

Kakarot's eyes stirred to the side as he saw a flashing green light, "Fuck… already." He grumbled his finger coming over to flip the switch. He just couldn't wait to hear what the hell this was all about.

A pop of static came before someone spoke. "Well, well little brother. What took you so long?"

He rolled his eyes, of course it would be his older brother Raditz, what were the damn odds. Growling, "I was having fun, Radtiz. What the fuck does it matter to you?" He and his brother never got along, not that they hated each other but they didn't have to like each other.

As Kakarot had risen up through his people to earn the title of first class it created a rift in his family. He barely spoke to them, being of a higher standing, and as an older sibling it was expected of him to be stronger. By comparison his father who wasn't weak either grew angry with his son's arrogance at his new standing. His strength grew and grew and yet Kakarot did nothing for his legacy, leaving his father to only mutter curses for what he was leaving behind until Vegeta would eventually blow a hole through his chest over some mundane reason.

A laugh rumbled through the speaker. "It doesn't mean anything to me brother… but it sure does to the two people who do matter. You see Broly isn't happy you took so long because he's been the prince's sparring partner for the time being and you just know how much he _loves-_ that. Also, the Prince doesn't like sparring with Broly for obvious reasons, the legendary super-saiyan hates wasting his time in order to make the prince stronger because that's your job. So, with your little delay you've pissed off both of them, I do wonder just how badly one of them is going to beat you. Should be a good show, and before you ask pops isn't going to be there to save you, he's figured you need the beating."

Kakarot ran a hand up and through his hair while Chi-Chi's hand reached over towards Bulma and grabbed her although she was still in a haze. "Wake… Wake up… Bulma…" She breathed out just loud enough for a rippling laugh come out through the speakers in response.

"Oh my you dog little brother, did you bring home some treats?"

Kakarot could only grumble mentally as his secret was already out, picturing the face of his grinning older brother already from the communication room and picturing whatever types of females that he could imagine capturing his interest.

The other saiyan only snorted. "None of your damn business, one is for me and the other is for Prince Vegeta." The pod began to burn red as it entered the atmosphere of Vegeta-sei, drawing a now groggy Bulma from her sleep as the turbulence began to wake her up and Chi-Chi's hand. Knowing he only had a few more moments of peace Kakarot pulled out two small collars and with both of the women still unaware of their surroundings as awakening from stasis was hard normally, the first time was the worst. With a simple click around their necks both.

"What… What did you do?" Chi-Chi said her tone already beginning to turn angry as she tried to pry at the small object on her neck.

"It's to prevent the gravity from crushing you, my planet is at least ten times stronger than yours. If you don't keep those on you'll be crushed to death for being weak. Although I say that more for her sake," He said looking to Bulma who rubbed her eyes.

"Kakarot!" A voice snapped through the speakers causing all three to jump from its anger and volume. Although it only made one nervous, "You've wasted enough of my fucking time! If you are not in the training room in ten god damn minutes I sweat I'll break your arms and legs! I am sick of being humiliated by _Broly,"_ His final word ground through his teeth, "since you don't want to come back to your planet of fucking time!"

"Yeah he told me to notify him the moment you got back, good luck-"

"Get the fuck off the line you 3rd class pile of shit before I bring you along with your brother to the damn infirmary!" Prince Vegeta's voice and tone were clearly pissed, as abruptly a click occurred revealing that Radtiz had disconnected.

Kakarot took a breath, "Prince Vegeta, I have something for you. Trust me when-" He didn't get to finish as a very angry growl reverberated from the speaker.

"I don't want to hear your god damn excuses! I want your ass in this room in eight minutes!" Vegeta barked again through the speakers as the pod slammed down onto the touch pad.

"Vegeta, I've brought back a scientist and I assure you she's worth taking a look at." He swallowed praying that this might be the only thing that could possibly pull his ass out of the fire.

A string of curses came over the line before a low growl settled in. "Bring her and if this scientist is a waste of my time I swear that I'll break you in half Kakarot!" before the transmission cut out.

 _Fuck of course he'd be pissed off, but why in the hell was he training with Broly? I thought it was Nappa's job or hell anyone else?_ Kakarot groaned in frustration but as the pod door opened he knew it to be time. Grabbing both women by their arms he pulled them out of the ship with himself. Chi-Chi at least able to stand partially on her feet while Bulma sagged like a piece of luggage.

Immediately Chi-Chi felt the sting of heat and pressure on her body. It was sweltering at least a hundred and ten degrees outside and the gravity she could already tell was stronger even if reduced she could still feel some added pressure on her bones. While looking around for a moment with only a black tank top and shorts with running shoes she was hardly looking her best, but Bulma was wearing something similar in all blue. Her eyes still acclimating to the bright light of the planet, she was immediately struck by just where she was. All around towers made from red glassy stone, there were numerous structures that jutted up from the ground.

"Welcome to your new home earthlings. The capital of the saiyan's and only dominate power remaining in the universe, Vegeta-sei. Named after the royal family for generations, it really is quite an honor for the both of you." Kakarot said chuckling as he saw just how taken away both of them were. Even in their condition, his home world was beautiful the very world itself gave life to the most powerful race in existence, shaping and molding them for years until they took over the planet as was rightly theirs. This setting though was only a portion of the red planet, the main trade and transportation hub was all around, the movement of some hundreds of saiyans were all over, in addition to the thousands more slaves and workers that littered the cities streets.

Bulma had to stop herself as she now took in everything around her, the beings flying all around with no assistance to vehicles, in fact she couldn't see anything that resembled a vehicle. There all sorts of creatures but the thing that drew her eye was all of the technology that was around her, every being was wearing a device over their eye.

Shops were all over, food, devices, and people. She swallowed as she saw what were clearly slave auctions as a large platform holding all sorts of… well things were being sold, what other reason could she place for having an amphitheater style gathering point? That and all the chains and large men standing around looking bored allowed her wrap her mind what was going on.

Under any other circumstance she could be amazed and marvel at everything around her that outclassed what she had been working on at home. So many different species populated everywhere, yet the only ones who seemed to be enjoying themselves were all the most human looking ones, that resembled the man called Kakarot. The females looking almost as masculine as the males, as she stared at two women, their bodies cut with thick with muscles and thick black hair. Their eyes looking towards their party and snickering making her own eyes glare right back at them.

She was still Bulma freaking Briefs, no one looked down at her.

"Kakarot, so it looks like you had fun on your mission." One of the voices interrupted drawing the attention of the saiyan male who was just taking a moment to enjoy being back at home.

The saiyan turned his eyes and greeted them with a smirk. "Of course, Onin and Cherri did you think I wouldn't?" The two large female saiyan guards approached interested in seeing what he had brought back. Onin bearing a large scar across her forehead and down her wrist as she wore the full body saiyan armor but sparsely any training spandex underneath. Her hair was almost like Raditz as it spilled behind her back but only between her shoulders as she had a thick red bandana tied around at the top letting it pop up from the top of her head. A 2nd Class guard and a proper saiyan female.

By contrast her cousin Cherri, while not nearly as thick as her counterpart having small cropped hair that barely passed her ears in short spikes with one long bang that hung between her eyes. She had only a partial armor set relying on speed, another 2nd Class female fighter. Both were barely four thousand in terms of their power level but it wasn't much by comparison to him. She wore a full black spandex underneath hiding the numerous lashes she had been given during training. Though some even were visible with the clothing.

Cherri stopped in front of Bulma and laughed, "What are these pathetic things? Toys? Slaves," Her tone dropping to eye Kakarot with a slow lick of her lips. "Whores?"

Blue eyes narrowed even feeling so much heavier and in this humidity she wasn't going to let anyone talk about her like that. "I'm no one's whore!" Getting the attention of Cherri who looked down here almost grinning. The saiyan woman reached down to touch her face but was stopped as Kakarot grabbed her wrist with a snort his nose tipped up as his eyes looked down at her.

"She's not yours to touch, she belongs to the prince." He tossed her wrist away but not before he heard Onin grab a handful of Chi-Chi's hair. _Of course, this would be expected, wouldn't it?_

"You bitch let me go!" Chi-Chi roared slamming her fist square into the woman's side of her hips making even the woman wince slightly at the blow before she was thrown down to the ground. A foot landed square in her back shoving her into the ground.

The larger woman laughed clearly enjoying herself until she was slapped hard squarely on her ass by Kakarot's hand, the woman jumped almost five feet away her hands going back to grab her sore bottom that had half of his palm on the back of her ass still burning. "What the hell was that for?" She said rubbing the very tender flesh giving the male a scowl.

Kakarot snorted her brows knitting as he had Bulma by his side and his other picking up Chi-Chi like she was a bag under his arm. "She is _mine…_ " He warned, his eyes looking back and forth to either woman.

Both women laughed, even if he was a higher rank they still couldn't poke fun at him, after all everyone knew why. "Aww what's the matter? You too good for us, can't handle a real woman?" Onin grinned flexing her arms a bit for emphasis, "You go off to find yourself a little snack, I mean-" She dodged the blast thrown her way as it exploded on the wall creating a few cracks but nothing serios.

The saiyan male set Chi-Chi on her feet and Bulma beside her and looked to them. "Stay silent and don't attempt to flee. If you do I can't promise someone might do far worse to you than I would." His eyes looking to both Chi-Chi first then to Bulma. "I have a few ungrateful whores to deal with,"

That earned a bout of cheerful laughter from both women. Cherri smirking as she looked at him, "You might be a 1st class but is your little male pride so easily offended? Were it not for your work with the Prince you'd be even more of a Joke." Then it started.

Kakarot flared his own aura a blue hue encasing around him, as he powered up his hair rising upwards as his energy spiked up higher and higher. Both women grinned watching their scouters go up and up, even if they were at a slight disadvantage they had numbers in this little fight. He shot forwards his fist catching Onin on the forearm as she blocked with both of her arms throwing up his hands allowing Cherri to small her feet square into his unprotected chest skidding across the ground. "See you still can't handle saiyan women." Cherri laughed as she got back into her stance but they exploded again as Kakarot barreled a shoulder into her knocking her square into a wall and sweeping his leg back around catching Onin who couldn't catch him from behind knocking her on her face only to be met by a blast to his chest before he could strike against his larger opponent.

Chi-Chi grimaced as she watched the fight just play out in front of them but looked to Bulma, "B…" She whispered softly not looking to her and draw Kakarot's eyes to them. As the three jumped into the air, the small cracking of bone and flesh coming all around as Kakrot ate a headbutt to his nose as he got Onin in a headlock before she slammed the back of her head into his.

"Plan?" She asked just as quietly, she knew this could be any opportunity if any, neither was interested in following his orders.

"Figure you can work that ship? Send us somewhere?" She asked as Bulma shook her head.

She probably could get it to work, but the risks were too great on that, plus she didn't understand the language she'd need at least a day or two to have it down and get what she wanted out of it. "Not now… but I have any idea." She slipped out wallet something she had smuggled with her and inside she had a dozen or so capsules. "This might work." She said throwing one capsule at the saiyan space pod and watched it disappear and the small gray capsule drop to the ground. She walked over and picked it up as they watched Kakarot hit the ground before screaming back upwards and landing two nasty blows into the women above them.

"Think you can fly us somewhere and maybe hide?" Bulma asked looking to her friend.

Chi-Chi chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about it, "Maybe though where will we go?"

She probably could fly but what were her options? She didn't know where she was, if Kakarot could track her and if the people on this planet would even be remotely friendly. Of course, the first two beings they met started a brawl, "Do we want to chance it or just bide our time. We don't have many options," She sighed shaking her head. "I'm sorry I can't help you." She looked away from her possibly only friend left who nodded.

Bulma looked up as Cherri was thrown off Kakarot and into the ground just ten feet in front of them. The woman growling a bit in agitation as she pulled herself up looking towards the two earthlings. "Tired of losing?" She poked at the woman who had looked at her wrong, it didn't matter about the world around her. She had already decided she didn't like this alien amazon who was still far bigger than her.

Cherri laughed at the comment wiping the blood from her lip as she looked at them, her tail unfurling from her waist as she walked towards them knowing that Onin was keeping Kakarot busy for the moment. The moron had found two lovely looking women, frail and weak but at least pleasing to the eye, and she always enjoyed things that were soft on the eyes. "Losing? You clearly don't know saiyans, were having fun. Kakarot just can't take a joke and plus his brother put us up to this. I have to admit I find it funny how easily he gets insulted."

"You call this fun? You're beating yourselves up for _fun?"_ Just what in the hell had happened to her life? Chi-Chi shouldn't have to put up with women who had more testosterone than her father.

Cherri smiled her eyes watching the other two fighting in the sky above. "It's in our nature, but once I'm sure Kakarot sells you off for a high price you'll be more concerned with more pressing matters when you're on your back in a slave whore house or maybe you'll get lucky and bed some elite until he breaks your neck."

Chi-Chi spat clenching her fists as she looked at the woman, "I'm not anyone's whore!" She shouted at her earning another grin and she was in mood to play some second fiddle as she swung for the woman although she felt sluggish she did connect with her fist making the other woman rock backwards. She ducked lower and shoved both palms into her chest and used a charged blast to direct a shockwave of ki squarely into her stomach.

The female saiyan took a step back and coughed as she had actually felt that, she smiled. "Not bad, but…" She trailed off looking at the small collar around her neck. "You probably won't be so tough without that collar around your neck, I wonder how well you'll do without it?" She lunged for Chi-Chi easily dodging her kick as she spun behind the spunky raven haired woman and wrapped an arm around her throat.

Chi-Chi growled as she elbowed the woman square several times in the stomach but it didn't do enough as she felt a click in her ears and then the world came crashing down.

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma shouted in shock as her friend just collapsed into the ground, she brought her own hand fist squarely into the woman's cheek but the desired effect was mute as the woman just looked at her with a bored expression. She was hit in the stomach non-too gently as the wind exploded out from her lungs and she doubled over onto the ground. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her sockets as she heaved for air, it felt as if she had been hit by a car in one spot and she could barely keep herself conscious.

Cherri shrugged at the effort but was soon blasted off where she was standing by a very angry male. She skidded across the ground before skipping a bit and bouncing into the air. "She's mine!" He shouted a vein throbbing on his head as he looked at Chi-Chi who struggling under the intense gravity.

Onin landed just a few yards away a bit roughed up and letting Kakarot get the cheap shot on her cousin for leaving her alone for so long, _little bitch deserved that one._ She thought rubbing her jaw, she moved to go back into her stance but a new presence appeared. It was casting a massive shadow as he towered over her from behind. She also didn't need the obvious fact her scouter was blinking rapidly to announce that someone very powerful was behind her. "Were in trouble, aren't we?" She asked to the presence behind her.

It snorted, before she was nailed squarely in the back with a fist the size of her head sending her slamming into the ground with an obvious indentation. "I really do hate you Kakarot… you just can't do anything fucking right." The thick heavy male voice spoke.

Cherri who had recovered saw the massive saiyan and she swallowed, of course she couldn't flee as his head turned to her and an angry scowl was burning over his features as his upper lip was curled up exposing one of his canines. She ducked her head and backed away slowly. She may like having fun but no one pissed off the Legendary, _no one…_ Nearly seven feet tall with black hair as was common with all saiyan's spilling around his back and wearing a black training spandex pants with white gloves and boots. He was just as physically striking as Kakarot if not for his sheer aura surrounding him.

The Legendary had been born, of a 2nd class family, it was here that King Vegeta had spared this saiyan so that he might serve the royal family. In exchange for Broly's loyalty he was offered the first female heir from the Vegeta household as his personal mate when she was born. His legacy and blood would become one with the royal family, it had only taken killing off his father to achieve this result, but with Broly's status as of that being a super elite and almost exempt from law. He was free to do as he wished save helping the royal family when requested. So, his life was as such until a saiyan princess was born then he would assume his place in the royal family. Not a bad deal in his eyes, after all being the strongest being in the universe had to have some perks.

"Well you didn't come for the curtesy call what do you want Broly?" Kakarot said locating Chi-Chi's discarded collar and clipped it around her neck allowing her to sit back upright before checking on Bulma. This was just perfect for him, presenting a dirty female to the saiyan Prince? Yeah that wouldn't be happening. He felt Broly standing closer as he looked up at the angry look on his face, the two had been at each other's throats for years but Broly had more important things being the Legendary super-saiyan than his quarrel with another saiyan.

Broly's eyes looked to the two women then back to Kakarot and shook his head in disgust, "His highness is waiting for you and I'm sick of being his damn training dummy, that's your damn job not mine!" He snarled but got no reaction as Kakarot pulled up Bulma over his shoulder. "What are they for?" Watching as he picked up Chi-Chi in the other though she clearly spat at him for touching her.

Kakarot gave the other saiyan a hard look. "The blue one is for Vegeta, apparently, she's some scientist from her world and this one," He said grunting as Chi-Chi growled at him as he grabbed her around the waist. "Is mine."

The larger saiyan shrugged he could care less for whatever purpose Kakarot had brought them to the planet for, if he wanted a little playmate so be it. He had a feisty one that he enjoyed in his own room, a slender female race that looked more akin to an animal with horns and cleft feet but otherwise completely humanoid in appearance. A saiyan male always had his choice in women, some tastes were different than others. "Do what you want," Broly grunted watching though as he struggled with the female who clearly had no desire to be handled.

"Stop squirming or do you want be to be rough? I'm in no mood for playing games female." He growled next to her ear, she stopped and glared at him. He brought his ear closer to her head to whisper, "You are my female and if you make a scene in front Broly I'll spend the next week _punishing_ you. Is that what you want?"

Chi-Chi stiffened in his touch but she knew there were worth things she could suffer, it might cost her later but knocking this prick down a few pegs would be important. "Do it then! I'm not your woman. I'm a girl you took and raped for your own selfish reasons!" She caught him with a hook to his face making him snort angrily.

Broly chuckled at the sight his earlier rage dissipating a bit at the little show, "Quite the handful Kakarot do you need my help with a little girl?" He smirked as the other saiyan shot him a glare.

"Take this one to Vegeta Broly, she's a scientist from their planet, if nothing else the prince can do what he wants with her." He said hefting Bulma to Broly who still amused as Chi-Chi hit him repeatedly, doing no real damage.

Broly extended his hand holding Bulma by the waist, "Quite the coloring…" He said his hand touching her blue hair feeling her stiffen under his touch. He took a moment to admire this pretty creature, she was quite fragile and laughably weak in terms of her power but she was clearly striking with her looks. He had to give Kakarot credit this was a good find, she'd fetch a high price for any saiyan. "Don't worry girl if you really are a scientist you'll have the Prince to deal with, and trust me he's much worse with the ladies than I am."

"What are you doing with her?" Chi-Chi shouted as Kakarot grabbed her wrists behind her back his tail slithering around her waist in a tight rope like grip. The other saiyan turned his head to her and laughed, "You should worry about yourself girl," he took off to the royal Palace in a flash earning an ear-splitting shriek from Bulma who had regained herself and was unused to the incredible speed that even startled the Legendary saiyan. "Bulma no!" She cried out until she felt teeth biting in her neck turning her screams of worry into pain.

"I did warn you…" The voice grumbled against her back. "I was hoping you'd fight me, and you did not disappoint." His intention evident as she felt a fresh straining erection against her. His teeth were withdrawn before his one free hand grabbed her face and twisted it so that he could kiss her lips, letting her blood be tasted against her unique taste that drove Kakarot mad. "Wait until I get you in my quarters my female… I'm going to take you until the sun sets." He whispered against her lips, his eyes looking into her angry brown ones. "Don't worry about your friend… You have me to deal with first." He chuckled before taking off into the air. _It's good to be home… It is so good to be home._ He laughed in his mind as Chi-Chi still struggled to free herself.

 **R &R**

 **MB**

 **Cheers!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Beginnings**

* * *

 **Beginnings**

 **A/N: Thanks again for all your interest and support for this story. I know there's a few questions you want answered, and we'll get to that eventually. But will begin the slow unraveling of Vegeta-sei and Kakarot. While I won't promise a lot of V/B there will be some moments. If you also like some V/B I have a new story just for you on my page. Give it a read, or maybe you crave some Broly action I got that too (who knew?) Well I promise to keep working on this, as much as I can. I've never had such a reaction to a story in a long time. *Cheers* This is for you all.**

Vegeta stood quietly in the center of the training floor, his black training shorts on his arms crossed while his fingers tapped his biceps slowly. His eyes were close with a brooding scowl on his face, he was in no mood for games today. He'd had enough and wanted to get training on something serious today but he was still left waiting. Waiting for that imbecile to return so that they could begin sparring or maybe bludgeoning him to death, the prince hadn't decided on that fate.

Kakarot's punishment as he had ordered him sent to a planet where he could become a true saiyan, he had grown to dislike his attitude regarding his race. Primarily around his own inability to behave, he was a strange one at times. Prone to emotions that most saiyans didn't display publicly and yet Kakarot did. But it had worn on Vegeta's nerves to be questioned by not directly towards him but as his people. It had already been an embarrassment to his father Bardock whose intellect was one of the highest for his people. Were it not for his odd ball son's own gains in fighting strength he might have been exiled or be met with an _accident._

He didn't consider his sparring partner anything special other than his ferocity in a fight, he fought even with no hope of winning. He fought for the thrill not caring about the outcome, only to reach his limits and go beyond them time and time again. It was why he had given him some leniency in the past, but until that question it had broken Vegeta's resolution.

" _But I mean Vegeta why do we need a mate to bond with?"_

That question alone was stupid enough, " _because you moron, without a female mate we will never create a legacy. Our strength comes from finding a powerful female and your bond only increases your strength." He had scoffed at such a ridiculous question before stating the obvious to any saiyan male. "Besides… who wouldn't want a powerful female to share a bed with?"_

" _So why don't you have one Vegeta?"_

" _Do you see any powerful female saiyans out there moron? I need the best I am the next ruler of my people, only the best will suffice." He rolled his eyes at Kakarot, who stood up from the ground, looking at him with that stupid grin as if he understood what he was thinking._

" _What about the last three your father sent to court your favor?"_

 _The prince nearly slapped him but held his hand back, he wasn't going to strike the idiot and give him the satisfaction of getting under his skin. He had pride and while those women had strength they did not have his wit or intellect. "Fighters yes, but they lacked the most important thing needed for a queen."_

 _Kakarot looked intrigued. "What is that then?"_

" _They need foresight, brains, and willpower. A strong arm and good eyesight don't make them worthy of being my queen." Vegeta had long discarded any notion of finding a proper mate this year, none of the elite daughters provided him with any mental challenge. Decent fighters, decent looking but nothing else. These conversations had become more frequent between the two of them since the last two years. While normally one who didn't talk much beyond his current goals discussing the idea of his own reasons for turning down a mate appealed to him._

 _He didn't dislike any of the females presented, but he didn't find what he desired. If he was to ever form a connection with a female it had to be right and he would know. Taking a mate for life was something Vegeta had been thinking about long and hard since he turned fourteen and began to reach his sexual maturity. While most saiyans found whores, willing or not or even interests with others saiyans, it couldn't be done with him._

 _His life was dedicated to his people and reaching his potential, he had to become stronger but also he had to become a super-saiyan himself. Broly while loyal and an honorable at times couldn't be always seen as his peoples savior, no that had to be him. The legendary was just a weapon. He was his people, planet, race, and heritage. He was too be perfect so he would do anything for his people. He had learned humility the day Broly destroyed the Cold Empire. The Ice-lings were no match for the saiyan of legend, his father having promised Broly that if he could liberate his people from them that he would earn his place in the royal family. That once his son produced an heir he would become a part of his people forever._

 _The bargain was struck and Vegeta watched his dreams and goals taken from him as Broly ascended and took his place as his planets savior, his goal and birthright all gone in an instant. It was from that day at twelve years old he watched barely seven year old saiyan child destroy the greatest threat to his people. But who would say Broly would remain loyal, for the last twenty years that had been the case._

 _It was from then onward Vegeta sought out any bit of science and technology to aid him, anything that could enhance his strength and the lives of his people. He would be not cast aside into the shadows, he would be a leader, the only true leader for his people. He would have the Legend Kneel before him and respect him, that was his dream… a mate was of secondary importance._

" _What do you seek in a mate Kakarot? You've not even gone looking for a mate and you are asking me?" Vegeta reminded him as Kakarot shrugged in response. "I asked you a question, that wasn't an answer."_

 _Kakarot shrugged again, "I just don't like saiyan women. They just aren't pretty."_

 _Vegeta's head turned to his counterpart and stared at him as if he had truly gone mad. "Repeat yourself," Clearly that was a mistake, the moron clearly didn't sound that stupid._

" _Well they have strength and speed but their emotions are just all bloodlust, they don't excite me. I mean-"_

" _Are you truly that stupid Kakarot?"_

 _The other saiyan raised a brow as he looked at Vegeta confused. "What does that mean, I just don't want their company like you, I mean at least with other races they have something, but saiyan women are just so dull. I'd much rather just make a mate with another-"_

 _Vegeta whirled around on him grabbing him by the throat. "You are talking garbage," His partner's words cut off as the hand on his throat tightened. "Sully our race, our people by being with another race because you find our women dull doesn't mean you would ever mate and taint our saiyan blood." He slammed him backwards, Kakarot was talking about making a mate, a partner with another race and being an equal to his people? No race was superior to the saiyans, nothing would corrupt his people, no one would ruin his bloodlines._

 _Even then a saiyan taking another race as a mate? It was insulting to everything his people stood for. "They are all beneath us do you understand me Kakarot?" His eyes narrowed as he looked down into the other saiyan._

 _Out of either sheer stupidity or guts he shook his head. Vegeta let go of his throat only to slam a fist into his face. The indentation into the ground was nearly half a foot down. "You have no pride in your people, find some whore to amuse yourself then. But you will never speak of having a mate with some other race Kakarot. Just because you were-"_

 _Vegeta didn't get to finish as Kakarot retaliated and slammed his hand upside his head knocking Vegeta into the wall. "Shut up! You won't ever bring that up with me! You swore that would never come up!" Kakarot snarled as Vegeta mildly stunned at the attack growled at him._

" _I did but you will not disrespect my people and race because of what happened. Get over it, be a fucking saiyan man for once!" Then it happened, the two exploded at each other beating each other with everything they had. Kakarot was nowhere near the strength of his prince but he wouldn't let it go. Until Vegeta knocked him out cold with twenty blows to his face._

For his little outburst Vegeta sent Kakarot on a mission, let him vent his frustrations, kill a weak race and excite his saiyan blood. It was hoped that Kakarot might learn some pride in his people and come to his senses. His father Bardock was hoping it would be a good for his son as well.

For the last three weeks, Vegeta had been training with Broly and while the thrill of a greater challenge was there, the gap in power was already substantial. The legendary was no joke, even with Vegeta's own incredible power he wasn't able to touch the super-saiyan unless he let him. It was infuriating to be looked down on by someone but it couldn't be helped, and Vegeta kept his opinions of Broly very tight and locked up. He was a super-saiyan and the foretold one, and would eventually be in the royal fame when a saiyan princess was born.

He felt his teeth clench tighter as an aura came closer and closer, one that he could recognize without fail. It had only beat him into the ground multiple times, Vegeta's speed had increased since his training with Broly but it was never enough. His power was stagnate and he needed his usual training partner Kakarot, since Nappa was off on a purging mission.

Vegeta felt something strange in the air as Broly dropped something on the ground, it let out a small oomph and a few choice mutterings as well between some heavy breaths. He didn't bother turning around, he already guessed what it was, he hadn't forgotten what Kakarot had told him. "Is that the scientist Broly?"

"I wouldn't know, it's the one Kakarot asked me to bring to you." Broly looked down at the blue haired woman who glared up at him, he smirked. "Solid lungs on her, but I can't say much for her strength. She's having trouble standing even with the collar."

Vegeta snorted, "I'm not surprised but at least I now know what that horrible shriek was earlier."

"I'm not a piece of freaking luggage here asshole! I didn't ask for any of this to happen, yet here I am stuck between two muscle bound meatheads!"

That little voice with its high pitch and shriek made them both wince, there was a lot of anger in her tone, understandably that's how slaves were but never did they voice their opinions or dare insult their captors. "Tell me girl, do you even know who I am?" He asked curiously.

He heard her stand upright, "First off I'm not a girl, I am a woman and my name is Bulma Briefs and I could give less of a shit who you are."

Prideful, arrogant, and not spineless even for a weakling it was a first. "So I take it you don't recognize the Prince of all Saiyans," He slowly uncrossed his arms from his chest and turned back around and looked back at her.

[***]

Chi-Chi stumbled inside the quarters of her captor as Kakarot shoved her inside, her eyes flaring back at him as he smirked. "You must truly desire me Chi-Chi, because no woman desires my attention quite like you." His words were sick and it made her want to just puke, how she hated him. His filthy hands, his dark eyes and hair that defied reason.

He was a devil, the red planet hell she found herself in was all because of him. This planet was sweltering and even in this room it still felt almost eighty degrees with a dry heat. Everything around her told her she had truly been sent to another world a dimension where her strength was nothing and a slave to a man who lusted after her. Who would abuse and take everything from her without a care for her well-being. Her resistance only perpetuated his desires, but she wouldn't submit to becoming a willing whore for him and kiss his feet after everything he had done to her?

He acted as if he should be thanked for murdering so many innocent people, that their blood was all for the greater good and that her just simply being with him meant more than her own happiness. It was a sick and twisted world, she had seen just enough to know what kind of fate those races that were seen as beneath them? For what purpose, did any of this serve? She knew the answer, their own ego's their own vain arrogance.

She'd seen it on earth with humans, those who believed themselves better than rest taking what they wanted, whether it be money, power, women, and status. Humans could be just as cruel, but this was taking it to an extreme. They forced their will upon other races, planets, and people who could do nothing to stop them. They annihilated her planet practically for fun, murdered children and innocent people who would never be any harm to them. Just because they could, that was why.

She screamed, anger, frustration, and despair coursing through her as she turned on her heel. She had never truly hated anyone, sure she could dislike and get angry but hating a person at their very core. She'd never experienced it, as her tears began to burn from her eyes she lunged for him. Her hands aiming for his throat, she wanted to just kill him.

The way she was treated by those women, the words he whispered into her ear and how her friend was taken away from her to probably be raped and killed off. She just couldn't stomach it anymore! It was too much as she clamped her hands around his neck, he made no move to stop her. Her fingers dug into his bronze skin and she poured herself into choking the life from him.

She roared, her veins pulsing along her forehead as she squeezed at his flesh her teeth grit together as she pushed in against his throat. Her eyes glared into his black ones which shined with desire for her, his lip turned into a pleased grin. "Just die, you and those like you!"

His hand's didn't move to stop her instead she felt them slide down her back and rest around her ass and squeezed it tightly sucking her core against his swelling shaft through his clothes and against her own body. Her eyes dipped to see just what the hell he was doing and he rocked his hips against her own. The hard pressure of his cock against her core was something she couldn't ignore as she tried digging her nails more into his flesh.

He walked with her still furiously trying to choke his life with her very hands as she felt the mattress beneath her. Was this truly her fate, as she watched him tear away his shirt and soon her own clothes followed, a shredded mess around the bed. His black eyes were still burning with desire and uncaring about their predicament. Her whole life had been built on becoming a strong fighter, the best in the world. She was the strong and independent woman who lived free but by the rules, earning what she got in her life. Originally a pampered princess until she sought to learn martial arts.

Believing that by expanding her own strength that she could overcome any obstacle put in her path, that she would earn a reward for all her sacrifices. It had paid off before that time, she had been declared the world's strongest fighter, trained by her father, uncle Gohan, and Master Roshi the insufferable Pervert. She swore that if she wasn't Ox's daughter he'd have been making moves on her. But she had gained the necessary strength from all of it, her strength and technique the best in the world. Overcoming the Red Ribbon Army at only fifteen years old using her armor and own powers. If not the joking emperor pilaf who had been the biggest laugh, the fool was on a hunt for some quest for magic balls that could grant wishes. Yeah right? It was a nice little keepsake but nothing special as she had left the four star dragon ball in her home as a memento.

Once she had achieved the title of world's strongest she had thought that this was it, she had a small Dowry and prize money. That she could settle down and start a family, she still trained of course but she thought through everything she had done that Mr. Right would come for her. That she would be swept away by a charming man who would love her and have many children with.

That hadn't ever panned out, and she was left hurt- but not heartbroken- several times as she had dated men who didn't see her as she was. But a pretty face with money, others were intimidated by her strength and her drive. She was a woman after all her duty was to her husband and to her kitchen. What a joke that had been. So, she committed back to training for the next year's tournament but only two months in her world was turned into a hell on earth.

Now here she was, on a planet that reminded her of the fiery hell and with a demon made of flesh and blood. "This is what gets you off?" She screamed slapping him in the face, the sting of her palm doing nothing to slow him as he climbed atop her.

She saw him as a Masochist, his desire to give and feel pain were his tools, and she gave him what he wanted. But what choice did she have? Would she roll over and surrender all that she was because he merely stronger than her? If she did then everything she had done, everything she had trained for would be a joke. Her sacrifices pushed to the side only to be a tasty bit of warm wet flesh.

She went for his eyes but his hands didn't let her get far as one of his hands grabbed her wrist and pinned them down above her head. She drew a leg and kicked him in the stomach but the effect was a laughable. He only smiled more, the cruel expression of twisted lust and desire. "You're beautiful," He purred moving to kiss her neck and nibble at her skin. She rolled away not letting him take what he wanted but only grinned as he shoved her down onto her stomach. "You make it easier when you try and roll away. Taking your eyes off your opponent isn't a smart idea." He taunted his lips against her ear, her both wanting to gag as his tongue ran along her ear.

"Stop doing this to me, I'm not a willing whore. I'm a woman and not your fucking property." She yelled her head banging into his jaw. She heard him grunt but only a healthy rumble escape his chest.

He moved to nuzzle the side of her head, "No you're not a whore, you're my female. Besides don't act like you don't enjoy when I touch you, I feel your body getting aroused even now, the smell is like a cheap perfume Chi-Chi. Even now your little core is begging me to taste you." He nipped at the side of her ear.

She tried to push away from him, "Fuck you, I don't want your filthy hands on me."

He sucked in the air around her, she felt his hands on her shoulders applying enough pressure to keep her pinned as his legs kept her waist pinned, she might be able to bump his back with her heel but really she was trapped completely. "Care to wager your little words? If you win I won't touch you for a week, but if I win… well I want to have your pretty lips to suck my off every night for a week." She growled angrily her face shooting him a death glare but he only remained behind her grinning. "All you have to do is resist cumming for ten minutes. That's all, ten minutes and I'll pardon you for a week. But if you don't, you have to agree to my request."

"I won't cum for you, and even if I did I still would never touch your little dick!" His hand gripped her hair tightly pulling her back upwards at an arch allowing both her hands to grab at his hand pulling tightly on the roots of her hair.

"No you wouldn't do it willingly you're too proud to admit that you enjoy having a man like me. Your body screams with womanly desires that were never satisfied, its why you never cried for a lover, or a man whom you shared yourself with. You never said you were sorry when you came again and again. The words of a man have never escaped your lips because you did not know one before me." He slammed her head back down into the mattress. She could smell the fresh linens and the sweat rolling off her body. Then she felt a click around her neck.

Her only ability to remain capable of fighting back was gone as the effects of the gravity now began to press down on her. Her body quickly was flipped back over as Kakarot twirled the device in his hand above her.

"You took that away from me, you stole my life." She said with must less conviction now as her strength was being wholly pressed down into her body. "I never deserved this, I was a good person. What did I do to you?" She said as her own helplessness and sorrow finally began to take an effect on her emotions. She could feel the tears willing to form but she didn't cry. She couldn't cry for him.

He seemed slightly perplexed by her question as he tossed the collar to the side but instead of continuing he sat beside her, moving her hand to her stomach as he lounged beside her as if he was not the one who had kidnapped her. "You were strong but not strong enough, I took you for my own because I desired you. It is the saiyan way."

"Your way is barbaric, you steal women and kill innocent men women and children for the pleasure of it. Don't act like this is some sort of justification for genocide!"

He shrugged, his tail uncoiling from his waist and ran along the inner tight of her leg, the soft fur tickling her skin as she lay there unable to move more than an inch at time. "If you were the stronger race you would've stopped me. But you weren't smarter, stronger, or faster. What is a planet full of weaklings to my kind?"

"That's not a reason, you killed all those people just because you could, we didn't know about saiyans or were any threat to you! What point was there in killing so many people?" She spat at him as he smirked, she could feel his tail trailing closer and closer to her core, she tried to close her legs but his tail continued as if she wasn't trying and pushed against her feeble defense.

"They were in the way, eliminate a potential threat, remove an unwanted race so that my people might thrive. It's survival Chi-Chi, the weak are not ruled by the strong. Besides if your people were so innocent, then why did they obliterate so many lives of your own people with your atomic weaponry?" He pushed a fact back at her and she glared at him.

"That wasn't my decision," She didn't agree with what they did back on Earth. Killing so many people for the greater good was never a reason.

"Yet you did not stop them?"

"How could I stop all of them?"

He smirked, "Because I did," His words were almost a smack in the face. "I destroyed those weapons before they became a threat with my energy, but I was not allow it to happen again, so I gave the illusion of their destruction and unleased an explosion of energy that appeared as though they had done just that. I'm not immortal and several thousand degrees could've killed me. Thanks to that knowledge I went about slaughtering survivors quickly without noise and fan-fare. It also allowed me to locate your blue haired friend. You thought the threat destroyed, how easy you earthlings all talked when you feel yourselves secure." He mocked her, he mocked her people. Worst of all he was proving a point to her. If she had been stronger none of this would've happened, but she couldn't have ever imagined this.

"That's still not a reason to kill so many people!"

"Ask yourself Chi-Chi do you think I killed everyone on the planet? Even if I didn't would all your prefect earthling's just stop and help one another or immediately start squabbling over what they had left? Because there were hundreds of cases were I watched your people slaughter one another over scraps."

She snorted moving her hand to stop the tail currently stroking her folds making her body react in ways she did not desire. But she slowly moved her hand towards her waist but Kakarot's hand grabbed her wrist stopping her with a smirk. "That's because you turned them into that, they wouldn't have done anything were it not because of you."

"Exactly." He grinned causing her to shift as his tail slowly pumped inside of her body. "Don't lie you're feeling good right now?"

She'd never admit that, "I'd feel better if I could beat you into the ground. Make you suffer like you made all of those other people suffer." She growled as he laughed but she couldn't stop her face from growing redder as his tail worked inside of her body finding the spots that made her weak with pleasure.

"Soon Chi-Chi you'll desire this and me because of me. The same way your people turned into wild animals, it will be the same way I will turn you into what I want." His head leaned down to her chest and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, his coarse tongue flicking the hardening peak into a burning ache.

"W-What?" She stammered as he continued to assault her chest, his body climbing over hers as his tail pumped in and out of her body making her want to cry as she knew he was doing this on purpose.

He laughed against her as he pressed his tongue against her skin and moved up towards her throat. "You'll see. Just enjoy yourself."

"Like I can with you raping me." She felt her breath beginning to become out shorter as her face began to just flush more and more.

"Rape? You think I'm raping you?" He mumbled against her neck.

"Don't be d-dumb!" She said shaking as she felt her hips shaking, "You're forcing yourself on me without m-my-!" She groaned on as his tail twirled and surged in and out of her making her hate herself for feeling like this.

"Yet you still cum? I've heard you scream with pleasure and you have clutched and held onto me to just ride the pleasure I give you. You can say how much you hate it, but yet you won't stop yourself from enjoying it."

She had hoped to offer a retort, some well-deserved slap of verbal abuse into Kakarot's face, but no. His hand had moved down and begin tesing her clit while his tail pumped her body furiously, the furry intruder making her insides streak with pleasure as it teased and stimulated her sensitive flesh without her approval. She bit down on her lip to stifle her moans but as she did so she felt him laugh and moved to kiss her lips which she tried to shield from him but he merely followed until he crushed his own against hers. His tongue seeking entrance to her mouth as her teeth couldn't do anything but slowly draw blood from her lower lip. It was cruel and evil, but yet she still came. Her lips parted and her voice was swallowed by Kakarot's who invaded her mouth with his tongue as she shook riding the waves of a climax. Her body couldn't move much at all but it trembled and shook with the force of her orgasm.

She felt him slide his hips lower splitting a part her legs and she whined. She didn't want to be defiled by him anymore, it was humiliating!

A knock against the door occurred, but it wasn't a gentle one. Almost pounding. "Open up boy!" A thicker voice on the other side shouted before another pounding came. Kakarot growled his head snapping back towards the obvious intrusion into his fun. "What do you want Old Man?"

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Warm Memories**

"I'm not surprised," He sighed. "I should've guessed it, but here I am wishing that you weren't as dumb as I had thought. But no, you've proven me wrong Kakarot." The aged senior version of his son a spitting image save for the battle scars and more hallowed expression. He held a hand over his face, the other tapping his temple in obvious agitation. "You are soiling yourself on some weak race for what purpose to embarrass me?"

He didn't want to find out his son had gone and marked a female for his own. Not that he had wished his boy would've but not with female that wasn't even saiyan. His boy should've long found a mate, _but no the boy won't let it go. I should've just beat him until he forgot, too late now._ He was left with two disappointments one because Radtiz was lazy and enjoyed his leisure time than training. Kakarot the complete opposite but lacked the drive to leave his legacy with his people, in doing so both of them brought shame upon his father who was a respected solider. It would only fuel the rumor mill about him further, he had enough shit on his plate everyday dealing with this bullshit was out of his hands.

He had seen the naked female, the smell of her sex already permeated the air making his senses twitch. It had to be a pleasing aroma as well, not one of those street whores, no this one was a fresh and rife with life. Of course, his son did nothing to cover her up, while she struggled to hide herself and shame.

"I don't see how this has anything to do with you, she's mine, not yours." Kakarot said having not bothered with clothes opting to just stand with one leg in front of the other resting the base of his bed with his hips. "I don't need your approval old man, I've got other things to be doing after being away from home for so long."

He gave his father a smirk, causing him greater agitation, the two having their different views on right or wrong for a while. They fought and forgot, repeating the process many times over, why would this be any different. There should be no reason for his father to get upset, he wanted him to go find a woman. So he did, his father didn't specify it had to be a saiyan one. If he had a problem with it now, he didn't really care. It was too late to undo what he'd done, he was going to start enjoying himself.

"So this is it?" he gestured towards the bed. "Fucking something that can't even barely move in our gravity. Don't you have any pride boy, that ugly-"

"Ugly," A voice growled surprising both parties as Bardock turned his head to the woman who was pushing herself up on her elbows. "With a face like that, you're certainly the judge of appearances asshole." She spat at him, her eyes glaring as she grit her teeth.

Kakarot found it funny and burst out laughing, "She's got you there, not quite the young man like me." He kept chuckling as his father's face went red with anger and annoyance that he'd been insulted. "Try and touch her, I'm daring you." Kakarot said crossing his arms over his chest an option challenge to his property laid down.

Chi-Chi slowly pushed herself up, the rapid changes from limited gravity to ten times was making it hard for her to adjust her strength appropriately but she could feel it now. Everything just required her focus, the presence of another man already added to her extreme annoyance. With the face being a near replica of Kakarot's she knew the relationship. Clearly father and son were not too far apart.

Though she could see his annoyance with her, but it shifted back to his son and then began bickering. Daddy apparently didn't want her there, fine by her she didn't want to be here either. But the nerve of him to call her ugly? Oh she was not one for personal insults, she was a damn good looking woman and no one would take that from her.

She managed to get to the side of the bed her feet making an audible thud as she touched down on the floor. "Go to the bathroom Chi-Chi, it's on your right. I'm sure you don't need me to help you unless you need?" Kakarot's voice interrupted her concentration as she looked back at his smirking face.

"Go to hell." She said simply before taking slow steps into the bathroom, not that it wasn't obvious. The slow closing of the door came next as she saw accommodations. A shower, toilet and sink. Bare of the essentials but she needed that toilet.

"Unbelievable, truly is this how low you've fallen boy? That a weak female like her-"

"I didn't fuck ask for your damn opinion! I'm a first class saiyan and I'll do what I want, I don't need your approval anymore, I don't care about what anyone else thinks about her. I have her, she's mine!" He shouted at him, slicing his fist through the space between them as if he was cutting through the air. "Even though I'm stronger, faster, and a personal sparring partner to the prince you all still look down at me. I don't need any sort of reason and I don't need you telling me what's right or wrong. The fact of the matter is this," He growled raising up his hand towards his father. "I am above you now, I don't need to listen to a damn word you have to say."

Bardock's face contorted into a nasty scowl. "You are not above anything _boy,_ you're acting like a whining brat who doesn't like that he's wrong. I am still your father and even if it's practically hopeless I'm going to try and fix whatever the hell is wrong with you."

Both father and son began a fierce shouting match, both unable to hear the start of the shower as they continued their disagreement.

Chi-Chi felt everything though she was beginning to acclimate, water rushing against her felt strange with the pressure but the warmth of it did give her some relief. It was so nice to feel water on her body, she didn't care about the shouting in the other room. It meant nothing to her. She'd escape from this place and… She'd. Her eyes closed as a sharp realization hit her. What would she do, she had no idea what her plans would be. Finding Bulma was one of them but what if she couldn't, what if her body was dumped down the trash heap or sold to be some whore on the other side of the planet. There would be no chance of her escaping.

She pressed her forehead against the gray tiled wall. Even if by some chance she found Bulma and in that time frame managed to escape with her and by another remote chance find Earth what would be left? Who knows how long it would take until they could even get back home and what could even be left.

As much as she hated Kakarot he might be right about people, what would become of earth when everything was thrown upside down and destroyed. Would there even be a planet to come home too? Then what would she do.

She hit her hand on the wall in frustration and shook he head as the water ran down her back. "This isn't fair, even if anything works out I'll probably have nothing. Is there a point to any of it then?"

Everything just was out of her own real control. Relying on luck or chance for a chance at escape wasn't something she could count on when she was betting her life and future on it. Too many what ifs currently existed and if not one of them worked out then anything she attempted would be a waste.

The real possibility that kept her nerves on edge was what could happen if she screwed up completely? This was just one possible hell for her right now, what were her other fates if Kakarot got bored with her, or maybe decided to teach her a harsher lesson? She had no idea what cruel intentions that he might have for her. He might desire her now, but what were the possibilities of change coming in a month, two months or a year?

Things were already bad enough with just him torturing her body, making her enjoy his sadistic pleasure and having her want it. It was an eventually though in her mind, people got conditioned to things, she knew her limits and how hard she had struggled to become stronger and how her body had to become acclimated with the rigors of intense training. This parallel was no different, instead of hating it like she had her training her body enjoyed it and got used to it. Who's to say how long Kakarot would spend breaking her in? The human body had mental and physical limits to abuse. Stockholm Syndrome was a big one on her mind, would she start identifying with Kakarot and grown her own reliance upon him and develop feelings for him?

"I'm just trapped in a living hell."

She froze though as someone was behind her, but she didn't require much foresight to know who it was as a hand trailed up her thigh and around her waist. The slight tingle of a tail which wound its way around her other thigh and immediately prevented escape. The gentle added pressure of thick male abs against her back and a rock hard erection against her ass also told her this was just another game by her twisted captor.

"You're not in hell, Vegeta-sei is far from that. It's a paradise for warriors, and don't worry about my old man he won't bother you. He's just a stuck up old fool who doesn't realize just how amazing you really are." He brought his lips to the side of her neck with gentle pressure of his lips.

Chi-Chi said nothing doing her best to avoid focusing on everything else but it became harder as her head pressed against her forearm became her only focal point as two hands caressed her breasts, pushing them together slowly before rubbing them in slow circular motions with his fingers rolling up to tease her peaks into a reaction she did not want.

"Chi-Chi is it that you do not desire me?"

She wanted to shout and curse at him, but that was his game perhaps. To get her to open up to him and talk with him rationally, perhaps? She merely nodded her head giving him no verbal response. How was that even a question, she hated him, desire what about him? The fact he killed innocent people, raped her, and brought her here for his personal fuck toy, oh sure women were just lining up for that fantasy setting.

"What is it that you don't like about me?"

She growled, she could name about a hundred things she didn't like about him but again this had to be a game with him.

He brushed her hair from her neck to the side allowing him to plant soft pressure of his lips against her back. His tongue tasting the water and her skin with slow movements. While his other hand continued to caress her breast his tail slid up around her waist. He moved slowly with his lips as he went from one side to the other, a trail along her defined shoulder muscles paying each one a small attention until he came across a scar where he outlined it with his tongue. "Where did you get this?"

"Training," She answered perhaps shifting his focus on something else than about her extreme dislike of him.

"Explain it to me, how did you train on your mudball?"

She growled trying to move but he held her firm. "Calm down, this can be a good time for you. I promise, you'll enjoy yourself. I merely wish to know more about your body, it really is well developed. Strong, firm, and resilient. You should be proud of how strong you are. You haven't been here a day and already you're acclimating to the gravity, some beings never can but you, you've already increased your strength in a short time period. Who knows how strong you'll be next week, a month, a year? You could be strong enough to earn a rank here." He said softly, as one hand smoothed over her stomach. "You could be my female, free to roam the planet, free to grow in strength. A loyal servant to the royal family, it would be a great honor. Would you like that?"

Chi-Chi's bottom lip began to bleed slightly as she dug her teeth hard into it, feeling Kakarot's tail slowly teasing her waist while his fingers dipped lower into her patch of bushy black curls. Her body was already betraying her, she had to do start fighting back, but with that increased gravity she was still incredibly sluggish. She was only able to hold herself up and walk at barely a march pace.

"You could have a new life here, you might even become strong enough to have your revenge against me or maybe you'll find you like this planet," He moved to lick her cheek with slow strokes back towards her one ear tracing outside the edge. "Which would you rather talk about. Training or option two?" He nibbled at her ear and she shook her head. "No? Now, you know there's a third option but I don't mind it, my father interr-"

"training, talk about training." She didn't ever want option three. That could stay as far from her mind as possible. She felt him purr approvingly.

"Good girl, but I don't want to stand for this and I think your behavior has earned you a little reward." His husky voice and dark promises made her wish that perhaps this was his actual intent but he pressed something beyond her sight and out popped a long ceramic piece of material from the wall. He spun around the two of them where she now rested on his thighs, his back against the wall as the water redirected and rand down her face as her head rested against the crux of his shoulder. His tail removed itself from her waist to stroke up and down her ribs in a gentle pattern with Kakarot's hands pressed at the top of her neck rubbing her muscles with some force but controlled pressure. Finding her tight muscles and tension working them out with a gentleness possessed by few saiyan men.

He softly nuzzled her head as his hands rubbed down her shoulders, "How did you train?" He asked against her ear, with a deep rumble of his throat.

Chi-Chi found herself giving in to his touch knowing that she had few options in fighting and the later option of her resistance would probably be him beating her and forcing himself on her if she didn't play his sick game. Not that she didn't find it mildly pleasing either, that was her biggest problem, the guy was working knots out of her skin with some force but it felt good. Her body relaxing more and more as he soothed many of her aches and pains that she had been ignoring for a while. "I started training when I was about ten years old, I know you don't even care but I was born a Princess to the Ox-King, my father and was royalty." She expected a snort or sarcastic comment but none, he dug his knuckles into her hips almost making her wince but pushed in and out working out all the small discomforts. "I wanted to be stronger because my dad was a fighter, I didn't want to be a pretty little flower I wanted to be strong so I set out on the world on my own. Using my armor and natural abilities I got stronger and faster as I traveled all around until one day I met a sweet old man called Gohan who was my father's friend and sparring partner. He taught me for almost four years how to be faster, stronger, and more independent. I was breaking trees with my hands and shattering rocks with my feet in short order before he sent me to find his teacher Master Roshi, or the turtle hermit."

Kakarot felt a strange twist of her body as she said that last name. "This Roshi, did he treat you badly?" Emotions were not as veiled on her as she might believe he could tell things and feelings just by the sensations running up and down her skin.

Chi-Chi snorted, "He was just an old pervert, of course by comparison to you he was tame." She said listening to him chuckle in response.

"I've been nothing but tame with you." He said in her ear his tongue dipping out to lick her inner ear before gently nibbling at her earlobe. "But was he a good teacher? Did you learn from him?"

She sighed, "He was a decent teacher, a womanizer, a smelly old man but he was at least able to make me stronger. His antics made me angry, but he taught me a few things."

"Oh?" Curiosity had him.

Chi-Chi elaborated further, perhaps it was the steam or the relaxing ministrations being provided to her, maybe she was just dizzy and just started spouting off because she was so frustrated and upset with how her life had gone. She told Kakarot all about her teacher making her wear some ridiculous beach bikini and stockings at times for training. He of course wore them too but she knew it was only because he had wanted her to be in them as well, but it also didn't help that Krillin had been there at the time and saw her like that which irritated her to no end to have two men ogling her. Though Krillin might have snuck a peak here or there, Roshi was drinking her like eye candy.

Explaining how one time she had to be soaking wet in a white T-shirt and shorts in order to understand her limits of course she didn't by that and dodged the bucket of water aimed for her. That wasn't the first or last time, she explained how in one setting Chi-Chi had to wear her turtle shell which was almost 50 kilos at the time making her sweat profusely but how conveniently they had forgot to bring towels and she had just to use her one single orange T-shirt. They were in a remote region but of course Karma paid the old pervert back in spades because it was one of Chi-Chi's glorious days she had every month.

" _Eh heh heh! Come on there Chi-Chi work them buns… oh I mean muscles! You want to get nice and fit don't yah?" His laugh was echoing inside of her head like a bell being struck repeatedly._

 _It was humiliating, not to mention disgraceful to be on the beach with nothing but her 'extra' small T-shirt that hugged her developing curves tightly, the added sweat of the tropics outlined her contours perfectly and the small training 'skirt' as she called it barely covered half her ass. She might not have minded it so much had Krillin not have been wearing a larger size than her, and long pants which Roshi claimed to not have. Every time she did her morning 'workout' which was the aerobic program channel 36, at 8:00am with Calia and Mindy. Two girls who had a bust line bigger than her head and little to no shame, not that she could judge it was merely their job, but their job made her life a string of early morning aerobics._

 _She felt a vein on her forehead begin to slowly throb as she brought a hand to the side of her temple and trying and calm herself down. Her other fist clenched tightly at her side as she took a breath trying to not let her emotions get out of control or more importantly her hormones, it was not the day for her to be out in this heat! She was sore, aggravated, tired, upset, and an emotional time bomb!_

" _Um Master I think you should take it easy today." Krillin gulped as he could practically see the waves rolling off Chi-Chi. He took a step back from her as he heard the knuckles cracking. Fearing that she had enough pressure to crush coal into diamonds with how hard she had her fist clenched._

" _Ah there's nothing wrong with it! Come on Chi-Chi! One-two-three work that body! Eh heh heh!" He roared in laughter again using his cane as a lever to let him dip around._

" _Roshi I don't think that's a good idea." The old brown turtle knew this was bad and started to tuck himself inside his shell._

" _Oh quiet you it's the best part now come on Chi-Chi!" He made one step to far and tapped her square on the but, to get to start doing squats but what he got was beyond expectation._

 _Her roar of anger and fury shook parts of the ground as she slammed her hands together aiming squarely towards that damn television and her damn teacher!_

Her anger and mood boiled over into a monster and she about shattered half the island with a Kamehameha because she couldn't concentrate and out of frustration unleashed everything she had. The blast destroyed their rental property, scared all the few inhabitants completely from the island, and most of Roshi's girly mags and any access to his favorite aerobics programming.

From that moment forward Roshi realized he had some limits but didn't dare push the Ox-King's daughter any further. He'd sneak a peek here or there but never again did he try and treat Chi-Chi like he had Launch, the naïve girl with allergies.

"I know how fast a man can reach to grab your breasts, or how fast one hast to adapt to their surroundings when an old pervert just wants to see your naked bust line." She hated his dirty little tricks, how many times had she caught him red handed trying to watch her undress or slip in an extra pat here or there? Oh, it drove her mad at times, "I can wield an iron skillet with deadly when I was learning how to prepare meals. I learned just how too nearly kill a man when I cooked,"

He stopped his movements which where on the back of her knees before blinking. "You can cook?"

"Of course I can cook, what kind of woman would I be if I didn't know how to cook and clean? My dream in life was to be the perfect wife and have the perfect husband and start-" She stopped herself as she had slipped up and let out a little more than she wanted. "Not that it matters,"

Kakarot rumbled with laughter. "Oh it does matter, any woman that can cook is very valuable, and the better it tastes the more status she has. Though that is not the same for my mother, her lack of attention span has been her reason to be regulated to just handling food orders and running the food stores." It was probably her that he got this attitude from, it certainly didn't come from his father and that probably irked his father more than he would ever care to admit. "Was your mother a decent cook?"

Chi-Chi became tense. "I don't know, she died when I was very young."

The saiyan behind her felt her shift in presence. "hn," Was all he grunted out.

The awkward silence maintained for another minute as only the water continued to splash down over them from the curtain. Kakarot's hands settled on her thigh with small taps of his nails against her flesh as his tail stroked parts of her back. "I'm going to leave," She said wanting to stand up but found resistance and his pressure on her legs kept her pinned. "Let me go, my skin is beginning to prune."

Kakarot licked the back of her ear. "Oh you're not leaving, I got you nice and prepared for this." His husky voice making her eyes widen as he gripped her hips. She'd been a little source of information, he'd gotten a little more out of her. It was the goal a little bit at a time then he could have her. She had training, though he might've hoped to have found this Roshi bastard and torn his arms off, his female would not have her honor disgraced by some old half-wit. Besides he was still frustrated after his father and interrupted him.

"No, I told you I'm not some sex toy of yours." She said again more forcefully and tried to move but he let her stand up only to spin her back around and pull her against him flush, her chest against his chest, her legs on either side of his. The soaking wet hair coiled around both sides of her face sticking to her skin.

"You're my female, and besides, you know you enjoy it. Just let me do all the work and I promise I won't touch you tonight," He smirked as she only glared back at him. She was only a basic human by comparison to him with this gravity. She could've had a chance on her own planet but here on Vegeta without a handicap it was a small tree in a hurricane. "You did feel better after letting me touch you, so what's wrong with this? You'll feel satisfied and I'll let you rest, besides if you just resist I'll take what I want anyway."

"Fuck you!" She spat at him, and he licked his lips.

"I knew you'd say that."

Outside the door stopped another figure, she raised her hand to knock but as she did she heard an angry series of shouts that were muffled by something, several other grunts and roars came later which she knew as her son's voice. "Bardock told me he was back, but he has company I'll come back later. I haven't seen my little boy in so long, but another few hours isn't bad." She thought with a sigh, her tail swishing behind her. Gine, mother of Kakarot and mate of Bardock wanted to know what had riled up her mate so bad, she knew it was her son because that's all he would say in between cursing.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Old and New Hardships**

Several days had passed with little change in her routine, currently strewn out over _his_ bed covered in sweat, saliva and every other unmentionable excretion that came from _his_ body. She screamed, she yelled, and fought as best she could but it wasn't enough. It couldn't be enough as he violated her over and over again. He took pleasure in watching her fight against her bodies reaction, he would make her cum again and again. The sweet climax her body had given up to his ministrations time after time.

Even now she could still feel as if he was still there atop her, so imprinted upon her was he that it made her want to puke. How his tongue felt inside her mouth and how he tasted inside of her. It hurt her soul so much that she could not explain it to words to anyone, not that she could.

She whimpered as she tried to move herself but there was little effort left in her body. She had punched and bit Kakarot for some time but the effects of the gravity, and her bodies already drained state left her in little condition to much after her last rape. She refused to cry, tears would only sweeten his words and his actions. If she gave him an inch he would take a mile from her, she had to be strong. This would have to be her burden, a new trial to overcome, being prepared for the future… She grit her teeth. "I'm not going to just roll over, I'm not going let him beat me."

With a trembling hand she slowly pushed herself up from the bed, her focus on every single action as she slowly but steadily got herself up on both her palms. "One step, one leg of a new journey…"

 _Just like how I started back when I left my castle to get stronger._ Her eyes clenched tightly as she slid back from the bed and landed on her feet, still using it as a support for herself she kept herself on up. Breathing through her nose her chest heaving as she felt her mind return to her.

"Every day, hour, minute, and second I waste. I will… I WILL GET STRONGER!" She shouted to herself as she pushed up from the bed on both of her feet. Her hands clenched on her sides. One had to keep a sharp mind, she would have to adjust, adapt and overcome. This would be the moment she would need, as feelings of weakness were washed away with one of anger and determination. She wouldn't remain like this, she would push herself, in four years she made herself the strongest woman on earth, in four years on this planet she could become stronger than him. She just needed a focus point.

She looked to the ground and there became her newest focus. She slowly dropped down to her knees and braced herself into a push up position. Her back flat, both of her hands close to her chest as her legs spread apart, "One… of many." She spoke with the look of a focus as she dropped to her first push up.

She had been beaten, battered, and tossed around but not defeated. Defeat would be the end of her struggle, the end of her will to seek retribution and vengeance for what had been taken from her. Slowly she dropped again. "Two…" It was going to be tough, her muscles already telling her this was going to be hard, it was going suck, and burn. It would make her unable to stop Kakarot in the evenings when he came for her, but this would be her price. She could use it train then, every opportunity had to be used, every moment had to be where she gave it her all.

"Ten…"

She thought back to her first day of training all alone, after she had left master roshi. She two hundred pounds of water up a flight of a thousand steps every day, three times. Once for her bath, two for her clothes, and three for her second bath. Each day she got stronger, faster, and focused. She did it for almost four months, and by the end she could run up and down the steps carrying a four-hundred-pound jug of water on her back ten times, in between her other training.

How proud she had become of herself when she could run faster, with focus and discipline, when she couldn't spill a drop with her speed she knew her balance was perfect. It meant that she could focus on becoming stronger and faster. She had to push herself, she made her next trip across the plains with a boulder dragged behind her, fastened with nearly twenty ropes she went nearly a thousand miles. The month was long and hard but she could run, at the end of her journey with the rock behind her. It told her that she could move at her fastest without worry.

The next step was a grueling one, she climbed up Korin's tower to meet the famous master but she gave herself a handicap. Her arms could only be used, the entire trip upwards, each pull of her hands and how they calloused and blistered up that tower for three days until she was ready to quit. Then she reached the top, and got the ability to get the famous magical water from the cat. Of course, she already knew she was fast, she already knew how to balance herself and with her upper body strength growing she could shove free from walls, grab onto anything and hold without a second thought. It took her less than 30 minutes to accomplish the task, but she wasn't going to stop.

Korin gave her a fifty kilo training suit to wear and pushed her further for the next three months, she climbed the tower again and again. She chased and leapt after the furry white cat teacher each day her strength and speed growing. That was just only the first year, she still had three to go but after just that year she had doubled everything about her. She had a legendary willpower that even Korin admitted he'd never seen before. He was amazed at her growth and wished her the best. It was after that she fought the Red Ribbon Army, for two years she used everything she had built for to see it destroyed. She could move faster than bullets, jump into the clouds to avoid attacks and with only one blow defeated the famed assassin General Tao.

She had been underestimated then, and that was her greatest strength. No one knew who she was, an outsider to so many fighters, Tien, Yamcha, and her friends didn't know just how strong she was becoming. Just because she was merely a woman… It had been a fight, a long one but she showed all of them. She was the best because of her will, no one would steal it from her.

"One hundred"

The world Martial Arts tournament had been a show for the ages, an unexpected guest had appeared and caused quite a bit of trouble. An ancient sleeping demon by the name of Piccolo had appeared, his lackeys all named after instruments. It was almost a joke, but Chi-Chi wasn't impressed.

[***]

" _Hah, little girl you scarcely know the opponent that stands before you! I am the great demon King Piccolo, I am eternally young and you will be no challenge to me!" The green skinned man roared laughing as he faced off against her in the semi-finals. Everyone believed that Tien, the previous year's champion would be the best bet to stop him._

" _I am no little girl." She said calmly as she broke into her stance earning a roar of laughter from Piccolo and his lackeys which were all around the ring. "I am daughter of the Ox-King and Ox's don't know fear they will charge headlong into any threat and go through it."_

 _Piccolo only smirked holding up a single hand he began to charge a ki blast. "Your arrogance is amusing but I promise that you will suffer for daring to challenge me. I crushed that bald friend of yours, what chance do you have?"_

 _Chi-Chi smirked before she shot forwards, her speed turning her into a blur as Piccolo fired, in that moment she felt every step up those stairs… how each day she worked on maintaining balance no matter what. She tucked her feet just enough as the blast missed her by hairs but she kept her speed. Piccolo was surprised and moved to strike her, but she was already in close._

 _She thought of the boulder she dragged and ran with, how it held her back how each day she would curse and pull it behind her. How slow it had made her until she could run with it, whether it be rolling down a mountain. Her pushing up a hill, or her running atop the piece of rock. It was how she got faster._

 _She punched him square in the stomach her fist charging ki at her knuckles, it was how she kept climbing faster up Korins tower, with great leaps at times. She threw herself up that tower and how her muscles screamed and bled for her to stop. But now they were so strong and tight nothing could break them._

 _Piccolo's lungs exploded with air as Chi-Chi's fist imbedded into his stomach. His eyes bugged out of his head, never in his life had anyone hit him so hard, yet this opponent had to be a small girl! A weak human girl had dared cause him pain! He went to grab her arm but she moved around and brought her leg into the back of his head, he slammed forwards his face imbedding into the stone as she landed in one fluid motion._

" _So, Demon King how's the concrete?" She mocked a grin on her lips as she watched his hands slam into the ground and shove himself up and whirl about at her, his eyes red with rage._

 _He was being humiliated by a girl? A damn girl! "Tambourine, Drum, Cymbal, Piano! Kill this insect now!" He shouted, as his four guards leapt from the railing at her._

" _Piccolo is disqualified! You are not allowed-"_

" _Silence! I am the new ruler of this planet I will kill all who oppose me! I am the demon King!" He shouted at the announcer to the shock of everyone there._

 _The chaos that erupted from that moment was one for the books, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and a strange man called Hero all jumped into the fight beginning an all-out brawl on the stage grounds._

 _Chi-Chi broke away from the pack to fight Piccolo one on one as the others fought his henchmen. "You son of a bitch!" She screamed flying from the air as Piccolo's arms took the blow but he was shoved backwards. "You no good bastard! Can't stand losing that much?" She shouted in anger as she hammered on his arms not allowing him a moment to react. Her punches cutting and cracking away at his protection as he was forced to leap into the air._

" _I don't care about anything! Killing you is my only objective, I will have no one threaten my rule now die!" He shouted firing a beam down from his mouth towards her._

 _She was angry, all of her work was being thrown away in some mass brawl because this idiot thought he could rule the world? Chi-Chi looked up as the beam came down and with a scream from her own mouth that shook the ground the blast exploded by the shockwave she created._

" _Insolent little bitch!" Piccolo snarled as he fired more blasts down at her, she leapt into the air, her hands smacking them away as she screamed still. Piccolo watched as her twitching brow reached just in front of him. "You-"_

 _She slapped him square across the face nearly spinning his head completely around, she didn't stop as she pummeled his stomach again. She cracked her hands upwards into his chin, he flipped several times over as Chi-Chi flew after him._

 _Piccolo threw his hand towards her, his body extending and snapping forwards as his arm grew longer and his surprise attack nicked her shoulder ripping a small amount of blood from her but he didn't succed in stopping her as she drove both of her feet square into his chest and both of them came crashing down into the center of the ring. Cymbal and Drum noted the incoming attack too late as they were back to back as Chi-Chi brought down King Piccolo on both of their heads, crushing both of them in his wake as she shot back up from the blow._

 _With a flip she landed on both of her feet, her hand going to the slight wound on her shoulder._

" _Master!" Tambourine shouted letting his guard drop as Hero hit him square in the face, and then with a short five tap combo on his chest dropped the other henchman to the ground._

 _Piano was quickly overwhelmed by the other three taking advantage of the confusion to incapacitate him. It was over for Piccolo's allies who hadn't seen this outcome, the great demon King slowly got up from the strike. Purple blood running down his face as he could feel the damage done to him. His senses realizing the situation as well as his four men were already down. "You haven't won. So long as I breathe I will watch you all die." He got out of the small crater as Chi-Chi tossed her pony tail back over her shoulder._

" _This is my fight, Let me finish it guys." Chi-Chi said extending out an arm from her side._

 _Three of them looked at her stunned, Hero being the exception. "Chi-Chi, we can work together on this. We know you can beat him but let us help you." Krillin said confused that she would even offer such a demand. "This guy tried to kill you, you know he won't fight fair and you don't need to-"_

" _This is my fight, let me finish it. No one is taking this from me, when I smash his face into the ground it will all be, I trained for this," She said walking forwards her hands slowly rising upwards. "So let me show you just what I can do."_

 _The guys looked at each other and begrudgingly nodded and took a step back, but no one promised not to intervene should it happen._

" _You foolish girl! I will crush you, with your friends you might-" His face was slammed backwards as Chi-Chi didn't let him continue to insult her and drove her knee into his chin knocking him backwards._

 _She growled as her eyes watched his face came back towards her, "Don't mock me you green bean. But if you're so intent on pissing a woman like me off let me show you one of the little tricks I learned," She cast her head to the side where Roshi was. "You old pervert give me my 'weapon'"_

 _Krillin and Roshi immediately paled while the rest of the group, Bulma, Launch, Tien, and Yamcha didn't know what she meant. But Roshi threw her a capsule which she caught. There was a weapon that she had mastered, it was unconventional, it was heavy and cumbersome. But there wasn't a man on this earth or the next who couldn't fear Chi-Chi when she wielded it._

 _Her hand snatched it and with a click a puff of smoke came next and sitting in Chi-Chi's hands was a long orange pole handle connected to her weapon, those who did not know were confused simply because they did not know._

" _Is that your weapon? Hah, what a joke! You humans never cease to amaze me with your stupidity." Piccolo mocked as he saw the large black iron skillet in her hand._

 _Chi-Chi grinned, "It does more than just cook!" She roared bringing it down vertically, Piccolo dodged it but saw the flat face spun straight for him as it smashed into his face flat, spit and blood spraying outwards as he whirled in the air before crashing down. Chi-Chi didn't give him a second before pouncing on him and in no short order laid down a series of one hundred blows with her trust cooking utensil until Piccolo was no more than just a sputtering and slightly flatter man._

 _[***]_

"T-ten… T-thousand." She gasped as she finally collapsed onto the ground, heaving with the strain she had just put herself through, there was a limit she had reached, every day now she just had to push herself to the limit. Go further than she knew was possible because Kakarot exceeded them.

She gasped as sweat rolled down her face making a small puddle around her. She could already feel her body straining, the unbearable agony of burning muscles she had almost forgotten how it felt. It had been such a long time, but she knew this is where she needed to be. One inch at a time, she'd get to her mile long destination.

She closed her eyes for a moment to just let herself rest but that notion was quickly stopped by the sound of applause.

"You're working out. If you wanted time to train you merely had to ask." Kakarot's poison like voice made her muscles clench but she was all but helpless now. She felt him walk towards her, and soon his shadow encompassed hers and she felt his hands on her, pulling her up and off the floor. His nose pressed against the crook of her neck and he breathed in her salty scent. "Oh you smell divine-!" He groaned, his voice husky with desire.

One might think a woman covered in her sweat from head to toe was repulsive, that a woman should smell of sweet honey and fruit. But to a saiyan male, a woman covered in sweat was the second most desirable thing to a woman covered in the blood of her foes. Kakarot laid her down upon the bed, a sheen of sweat covering him his sparring session with the prince had been intense and enlightening but after five hours he had come home to a most wondrous smell in his quarters. He licked at her skin, able to tell the strain she had put herself through with the way her muscles trembled and shook. "Were you doing this for me?"

Chi-Chi knew her options right now, fighting him was impossible, insulting him would only earn her to be punished. She had to play her cards right, she had to use every opportunity to get stronger. If it was carrying a jug of water on her back, a rock attached to her body, or climbing up a tower with her bare hands. This was her task, this was her challenge. "Yesss." She moaned, her mind hating herself but this would be her goal, she would use this to get stronger.

Kakarot had to hold her tight as her moan almost made him spill himself inside of his pants. "Say it again…" He groaned against her.

She leaned up to his ear her teeth grazing against his ear, "Yes, I want to be strong enough to ride you. To hold you, to be your only bitch." She said before biting his ear harder.

Chi-Chi would take this with her pride intact, she would do anything to see her revenge through. If playing the role of a submissive desiring whore was what was needed it was only another challenge. Her mind told her in four years… in four years she could be strong enough, she would escape from this. There might be no life for her to return too, there might never be a family waiting for her, a husband willing to love her for what she was going to submit herself too.

She shoved down her own desires her wishes for a life that clearly was never meant to be hers. If her goal in life was to become stronger and become a wife and a part of a family that no longer mattered to her. She had one desire, one focus in her life now, and that would be seeing Kakarot broken to return the pain and agony he had given her. That didn't give any mercy to anyone else, she would show the rest of his blasted race! No one else would have to suffer once she got enough strength.

She smoothed her hands down his back in a show of desire and she moaned against his cheek, her lips nibbling at his flesh just as he did to her. Her eyes may have looked to have desire in them, her body may appear to want him, but it was all a lie. It would take time, so much time but she would see her work bear fruit. "Take me," She breathed against his neck, "Kakarot, please take me." She licked his neck ignoring any of the sickening taste of his salty sweat.

Kakarot trembled as he gripped the sheets of his bed tighter, he had come home to see him fight him bitch and scream. But that wasn't what happened, she submitted to his desires she called out for him, her body pressed up against his own desiring him, her male. It was overwhelming to hear and feel her say those things.

 _My female should never have to ask, she would never have to beg._

Kakarot crushed his lips against hers, not even pulling his pants all the way off before stuffing himself inside of her body. Her body wrapped around him, as he did so, her tongue fumbling with his own as he kissed her. Her resistance was sweet, but her submission was heaven. Though her spirit wasn't crushed she was still strong, still there to fight he could smell it on her as he pulled up her legs over his shoulders and bent her over as far as she could go and hammered inside of her from atop her body.

Chi-Chi felt everything and though it repulsed, disgusted, and damned what little humanity she had left she would endure it. This would be her first step forward, as she felt her orgasm building quickly, Kakarot's lips never leaving hers as he pounded down on her body like an animal she swore from this day forward she would see him pay, she would see this whole planet pay for stealing everything from her except her revenge.

As she came with Kakarot's tip buried in her womb and filling her with his warm seed she made a silent request to herself and everyone else who suffered under the saiyan race.

 _Forgive me my friends and father and everyone who I couldn't save because I was too weak. I want you all to know that I will dedicate the next part of my life to seeing that you didn't die for nothing. I Promise you all-!_

She smiled into Kakarot's face who gave her a pleased grin before rolling them over on the bed, her body resting atop his as he held her back and began his second round with her. She gripped his shoulders and threw back her head as she felt the pleasure of their union, looking into the light hanging above she made her last desire made known to her alone.

 _I will destroy the saiyan race!_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Light**

Several Days Later…

She walked beside him, her hands around her stomach. Here Chi-Chi was, out on her first public display, and her greeting was mildly expected. Though she had no collar she was at least able to keep pace with Kakarot as he walked with her, his tail around her waist as an affirmed statement of his claim for her. Many scoffed or rolled their eyes but none spoke ill towards him, but they certainly did towards her. 'Ugly', 'Weak', and 'pathetic' were just a few choice words for her. She had heard worse, but strangely none called her a whore.

No as she walked through the trade district of Velen on Vegeta-sei others may mock her but they could not degrade her status.

"They are jealous of me, perhaps I should've made you wear something less revealing."

 _Oh really? Here I thought it was just because you wanted to show off… you bastard._

She was wearing only a stomach length shirt, that dipped low to expose her cleavage and tight black matching training shorts that went maybe a foot down her legs. They hugged her curves and left little for the imagination, but in addition white training boots and gloves covered her extremes as Kakarot wore his battle armor as he expected a fight. Or was anticipating one as too show everyone that his female was off limits, he had told her that a battle would settle any objections to his claims and he would fight almost anyone save the royal family and Broly. Those for obvious reasons but anyone else was fair game for him to fight.

The only positive was that her clothing was fine for the humid temperatures so if she sweated there wouldn't be any problem which she felt herself doing already. Chi-Chi had a few positives now, she could train inside his quarters without his supervision provided a few ground rules being established. First, she was no longer to fight with him public, private she was welcomed to be a hellcat. Second, cooking that was her only duty having spoken of her ability to make food Kakarot felt it time that she demonstrate to him her skills. If she did well, he would take her to the training facility and allow her to progress further. Third, Kakarot would no longer violently force himself upon her, of course that was a bargain as she would have to still sleep with him every night, an extensive round of fucking was required for upwards of an hour then they would go to sleep. She would be in his arms, his hands wrapped around her body and sleep without complaint. If she could follow those simple things they she would be free to get stronger and stronger.

She had questioned him about what had happened with Bulma but he only smirked and shook his head, _"that is not a part of the deal. Give me more time and I'll tell you, but for now she's still alive."_ It wasn't ideal but Bulma was alive and if she was there was no doubt in Chi-Chi's mind her friend was working on some way to escape. So, she merely needed to earn the chance to see her, talk with her, in private of course.

His tail tightened around her waist dictating to her that he was going to stop, their first of many for the day. "Find what you will need, be quick though." He chuckled said releasing her. The small stall was one of many that littered the busy streets, a few saiyans were scattered about here and there but this was obviously where other races congregated and traded. Only several guards stood nearby but they were fiercely busy in gambling away with a table of cards and credits on a table and as Kakarot walked over towards them she was none too surprised to see them burst into laughter but immediately offer him a seat at the table though he would have to wait for a hand to be dealt in.

"Good enough I don't have him with me." She said under her breath as she turned to the store though as she did she noticed a very striking woman or what she could assume one to be.

Her skin was almost white with a fain touch of blue, her eyes a soft purple with no pupils visible with long flowing white hair that hung down from her shoulders into an ornately held braid. Though that was not what struck her out from others as she had short curved horns rolling from the sides of her head backwards, they were polished almost like ivory that were just above her ears. A long white gown hung around her shoulders and down around her legs which were normal except they were reverse jointed and had hooves, not feet.

She might have seen Chi-Chi with Kakarot or possibly she just knew something was different about her but she approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Nearly a foot taller than Chi-Chi, this strange woman was captivating as she gave her a pleasant smile. "Warm wishes to you, though I know it means little to you." She spoke her voice while soft held a distinct accent with heavy emphasis on her a's. Though she spoke a similar language to her was even of itself surprising.

"I-I, Don't know what to say." _Great first impression Chi-Chi._

She laughed, her pearly white teeth shined with her soft blue lips and purple tongue. "It is common, new faces are often sullen and depressed. But yours is not one of them, though I feel such fire inside of you." She spoke as her eyes looked down at her, though she wasn't threatening her presence was dominating.

"Excuse me?" She asked confused.

The horned woman smiled shaking her head. "Forgive me, you do not know me and I do not know you. I am so forward with others at times it is a problem." She withdrew her hand and placed it on her chest and bowed. "I am Leocht, a name that means Light, so please call me Leo or Light. I have not seen such an expression on a face such as yours, so who am I meeting?"

She swallowed, she didn't feel overwhelmed by her presence but there was an aura about her that made her skin tingle in a good way but it felt strange. "C-Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi Mao."

Leo smiled, " A pleasure then, may you walk with me?" She asked gesturing her to follow her inside.

Chi-Chi shrugged, not sure of the gesture "I suppose, I'm not sure what any of this is and now I'm supposed to cook for a hungry saiyan that eats ten times what I do." She grumbled rolling her eyes.

"Fate it is, I have come to get food for my owner." She gestured to follow as Chi-Chi stopped causing her to look back surprised.

"You are a slave to one of _them?"_

Leo smiled and nodded. "Indeed, I am a concubine a fate that many see as a curse or maybe a horrible fate but I do not. For the fate of others is far worse, though I would wish to help them it is beyond me. Please we may chat while we walk, surely I can help you and I might ask you some questions, new faces like yours are rare." She gestured with her hand and Chi-Chi sighed in defeat but nodded.

The two walked inside, many of the patrons inside bowing to the strange woman who was called Light she returned a wave of her hand before they left her in peace with Chi-Chi. "How long have you been brought here?" She asked pulling down a simple strip of paper from one of the lists of boxes.

"A week, maybe more." Chi-Chi asked, "What is with the paper?" Her eyes looking as Leo pulled out several more strips from other boxes.

"This is a requisition form, stocking fresh supplies is not for here, sending a request allows for a bulk load to be delivered and not carried along the streets. You did notice the lack of supplies no?" Leo explained that shops instead of directly selling product placed orders to be brought to a requested location though paid on sight. With the form in hand one could buy as much as needed, if the stock wasn't ready at the time- most times it wasn't- it could be brought once needed. Of course, those with higher rank and standing often got what they asked for first.

Leo walked softly relating to her the strange dialect that some items had, but showed her which items were marked as sources of food and their prices. Chi-Chi felt slightly overwhelmed as she saw almost hundreds of items, but her new 'friend' called light explained she would get used to it. Advising her on finding a book of basic translations the next time to find what she would need. As not all of the goods were in her native tongue.

"So what is your story?" Chi-Chi asked her as Leo looked away slightly and shook her head.

"Mine is one of tragedy, my people were slaughtered to the brink of extinction and not by the saiyans. By the same people with whom we lived and breathed with for several generations, they were poisoned in their minds about all the _evil_ we were perpetuating but they in turn blinded themselves to their own evil. My people are nomads, coming to rest our last planet with barely a fifth of our people with whom embarked with us. The universe is often cruel, our gods did not come to save us. For my people are destined to suffer, for half of our kind became monsters, slaves to one's own desires and became harbingers of evil and sold their souls to beings for power and coin. They murdered so many of us when we refused to join with them, bowing at the feet of an emperor is not our way. Especially one who believes himself to be a god and mocks our faith, so we were culled and escaped, traveling from world to world until we thought we found a lasting peace," She sighed and waved her hand in front of her. "That did not last, I was the last alive of my village, protected because of my own special powers, some of which are the powers of foresight and healing. Though I cannot entirely control them, they happen in flashes and I do not understand the how or why."

Chi-Chi watched Leo with her small bundle of request slips wrapped them up and set them inside of her robe before finding an open space to sit, patting the chair beside her, an invitation to join her which she accepted. "Were it not for that fateful day I was saved as I saw, but unable to know by whom or why. I tried to tell my people to flee to leave me for I would be spared a fate that was not to be shared with them," She closed her eyes placing a hand over her chest. "It was not to bed, they died at the hands of those who saw them once as equals," She took another breath. "I suffered well, for a face and body like mine is a curse among the flesh of men."

Chi-Chi wanted to apologize, and tell her she didn't need say further. She had felt a similar thing not too long ago, an understanding escaped her but she placed a hand upon hers. "I know," Her words soft and Leo smiled a sad smile.

"My torture was brief for then came a man of light and burning teal eyes. He destroyed by persecutors and defilers with a sweep of his hand. Had I not of groaned he might've missed that I was still alive, for he came to me and picked me up. I cried in his arms, but not because I was overwhelmed or sad of what had happened to me, but what had happened to those around me."

"Who saved you?"

Leo took a breath. "My savior was called Broly, for sport he had come to have some fun on the planet but in doing so came and saved my life. He was disgusted by the natives and what they had done to me, he was too late to save my people, but he asked if I would serve him," She brought her other hand over to Chi-Chi's and looked into her eyes, the young earthlings face reflected back from their purple glow. "I told him no, I said that I had not seen my future to serve him. Only that he would save me I-"

"Leo, oh my what are you doing here?" A soft feminine voice, Chi-Chi popped her head up and beheld another woman. A saiyan none the less, her biceps covered by bands wearing a dark blue training suit. Her hair short around her neck cropped into neat spikes that hung just around her brows.

The light skinned woman's face perked up and she stood up and embraced the saiyan woman in a friendly manner one arm wrapping around her back as the second grabbed her hand and touched her chest. "Gine, my favorite cutter how long has it been?" She exclaimed all traces of her past experiences seemingly vanished.

Gine gave a mild laugh shaking her head. "Oh, you know me. Never a dull moment except when I have to go out spending all of Bardock's money." She joked as Leo smiled and held her shoulder, though the friendly gesture shifted as Gine's eyes looked at Chi-Chi. "Oh found a new person in need Leo?"

The white skinned woman nodded, "You know too well Gine, yes I am helping out a newcomer," She gestured to Chi-Chi to come over, "Chi-Chi please meet Gine, she may be a saiyan but she is one of the best meat providers on the planet and a friendly face if you ever need one."

Though apprehensive Chi-Chi approached her but didn't get to waste a second before Gine gave her a similar embrace to the one she shared with Leo. " So you're Chi-Chi?" She said pulling back and giving her a once over. Her tail flipped up in front of her as Chi-Chi felt slightly odd by the impromptu inspection. "I see… I see, no wonder my poor boy is smitten with you." She smiled as Chi-Chi gave her a confused stare.

"Poor boy? You don't mean that-"

"Oh, he didn't tell you? I'm Kakarot's mother, but don't worry I'm nothing like him or his father. I'm not one out there for purging and conquering other races," Not that she had any real talent for the job or desire for that matter. "But I can't do anything about it, Kakarot's station as a first class doesn't allow me to correct him, but since seeing you I know why he was so _enthusiastic_ when talking about you?"

Chi-Chi felt like a mild slap in the face, here she was talking to the mother of her rapist who seemed almost unaffected by what her son had done to her and saw it merely as him being her boy. Though she had nothing against the woman, how could she stand there in front of her and act as if she wasn't stolen from her home and brought here to be a toy for her own boy's physical desires? Was this race so far gone about being civilized? Was the idea of whores and concubines just a forgone thing?

She looked to Leo who began talking with Gine again, her eyes apparently sensing the distress from Chi-Chi as she witnessed her purple orbs flair brighter. The two women talking as if everything in their lives was normal, this… This was insane! She felt her head begin to pound and she brought a hand to her forehead. _Just how can people act so indifferent to this?_ She wanted to scream and roar in frustration, as her head eyes began to blur.

Leo's story wasn't much different from hers but she wasn't fighting back against it, she was embracing it. Her people were butchered and just because someone came to her she believed it was fine to just sign away her life to one these monsters? That's what they all were! She grit her teeth as her head throbbed more and more. The few saiyans she had met all proved to her one simple thing, they were beyond redemption. A planet of murdering and plundering savages that cared only about their own lives and those connected to them.

"It's alright, have a seat." Leo's calming voice spoke as the larger woman placed two hands on her shoulders. Chi-Chi shook her head as she brought her other hand to her head, her headache only growing.

"Hurts…" She mumbled as Leo's hands moved to her face, these people were insane. This shouldn't be happening!

"Is she alright?" Gine asked, coming over to see the strained expression on Chi-Chi's face.

Leo said nothing, her fingers pressed against her hands. She could feel the waves rolling off Chi-Chi they were strained and angry but as she touched her she could feel something dark within this woman. It burned throughout her core, there was a good soul within her. A proud one who had lived for herself but not through others. She lifted her face to see Chi-Chi's squinting eyes, there _it_ was. "Don't give in," She spoke dropping her face to hers.

Chi-Chi wasn't sure where she was currently as she saw nothing but purple, eyes and the pressure of someone's hands on her face. Something was there trying to poke into her mind but she fought against it.

 _Be at ease… It is me._

That voice? Was Leo trying to speak to her. 'What are you doing?

 _I will help you, don't give in to it. Don't let your soul be consumed Chi-Chi I will heal you, let my light take away your darkness._

She didn't know what she was talking about, what darkness? She wasn't evil she had done nothing wrong. The only thing she had done was trying to be a good person and then she had everything she once enjoyed stolen from her. This wasn't her choice, this was what she had to do!

 _Please don't let yourself be lost I will take it away for now, but if you lose yourself you will only hurt more._

She couldn't think as the purple turned white, Leo's eyes were bright white now, but more shocking then that was she pressed her lips against Chi-Chi's own. It wasn't a kiss as it much was a sensation that lasted for several seconds then Leo pulled away, her white eyes becoming purple once again. "All is well." Leo spoke pulling away from Chi-Chi, her expression calm but in her eyes she was concerned.

Chi-Chi was stunned, her headache vanished and she felt lighter and the pain inside of her vanished. She just stared up into the other woman's eyes a silent question she was asking to her. _What did you do to me?_

Leo smiled and shook her head. "Gine, the poor girl is just having trouble adjusting. She's still acclimating to everything, I'm certain Kakarot is outside, would you find him and have him take her home. The girl needs to rest."

"No problem Leo, just pay me a little extra next time." She said with a smirk before walking away and outside, her voice shouting off in the busy district.

Leo's smile dropped as she brought an arm around Chi-Chi, the look of a concerned parent showing on her expression as she. "You are holding an evil inside of you Chi-Chi, I feel it growing and festering inside of you like a cancer. Don't give in to hate, it will only cause you further suffering. It will consume the light inside of you and lead you down a path of despair," Chi-Chi shrugged away from her but the woman did not react.

Chi-Chi shook as she felt strange hearing but not hearing her words. Evil? She wasn't doing anything evil, what was wrong with hating the man who had destroyed her life? "You don't know anything that happened to me," She cast a glare at the woman who did not react to her outburst. _You have no right to judge me!_

"You are hurting, it's normal. I'm not asking you to accept as if what happened was a good thing," She reached out for her but Chi-Chi backed away. Leo brought her hand back to her side. "You were raped, beaten, abused, and tormented by a man who desired you. Forced to watch your friends and family suffer, I know this feeling and right now the darkness is festering inside of you. It fuels your hatred creating a cycle that will not end, when you seek to wrong him will it end everything? Will it bring back everything and you will move on? No, it turn you into a slave to your hatred, you will burn and suffer more from it."

Chi-Chi clenched her hands at her side. "I won't ever forgive him, forgive his people." She felt tears burning at her eyes as so many emotions rolled through her.

Leo nodded solemnly. " I won't ask you to forgive, but one evil will not erase another evil. You must become stronger, though not for revenge Chi-Chi. I have seen your fate and it is clouded in fog, though choices and decisions are made in the future yours is not written yet. You have a choice to make still, however our time is over I pray that we meet again," She bowed her head. "please take care of yourself." She then abruptly turned away and left Chi-Chi alone, the women called Leocht which meant Light vanished without a trace.

Kakarot came in a bit leisurely wondering what was going on as he saw Chi-Chi parked by herself all alone and just staring off into nothing. "hn" He grunted as he walked over towards her. His mother had found him while he was dealt another great hand, he'd made a few more credits and had bought himself a little surprise for him and Chi-Chi for the evening. "I don't enjoy having my mother coming over to inform me that something is wrong with you." His tone annoyed but as he looked at her he smelled something. He came closer his hands grabbing her shoulders snapping her from the stupor she was in. He sniffed it again, "Who touched you?" Kakarot never considered himself the jealous type but he had given no one permission to touch his female.

"Her name was Leo,"

Kakarot growled, "Fuck, of course she would be here. Dammit, just fucking dammit!" He cursed angrily as he should've been more careful and looked inside to see who was there.

Chi-Chi gave him a glance, "What's wrong with her?"

He snorted and ran a hand through his head. "I will explain when we go back to my quarters, for now let me go drop off the request forms," Kakarot pulled her closer, Chi-Chi stiffened slightly at the action but quickly let it go as she had to give the appearance of a submissive female. "Come," He left his tail wrapped around her waist as they went up to the front table and he set out most the things Chi-Chi had selected.

"Very good sir, tomorrow morning then." He said as he handed off his packet of stabled notes to another man who disappeared into a backroom.

Kakarot said nothing more exiting with Chi-Chi in tow heading straight back for his quarters not noticing the set of purple eyes watching the woman in his arms. She stood silently, her hands folded in her lap. "Fate is not written Chi-Chi, what I have seen of you is not decided. You make your choice, but please let it be the right one." She sighed stepping back from the shadows as she saw Kakarot's turn back in her direction, he could not see her but he could feel her presence as she looked upon them. "Will you save yourself or destroy yourself? I have seen a world bathed in flame, another bathed in green land and blue waters. One you are happy, the other you are weeping. Is the cost of vengeance worth the destruction of your soul? Decide Chi-Chi because I can only guide you and help you. It is not me who will make the plunge, my life will be in your hands and I pray you see me… you see my light." Her eyes turned into a brilliant gold almost like the sun before she slowly disappeared, returning back to the chambers of her master.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Training Match**

Chi-Chi believed she knew hardship, that she knew what training was about and the challenges and sacrifices that it required of her. She'd pushed herself to her limits before but this was insane. Kakarot flexed and moved fluidly with one hand doing his pushups vertically maintaining his balance while wearing a metric ton of weights. One might guess he wasn't even challenged, he moved up and down, one hand behind his back as he just kept going, his hair falling flat towards the ground with a dance of spikes. He had her trudged up in what felt like a ton, a training vest that made her arms shake and wobble with every push of her legs. It also didn't help every saiyan in the room was laughing at her, mocking her. Calling her weak and pathetic with just enough volume so she could hear.

Of course, the only thing she focused on was the conversation she had with Kakarot a few nights ago, he was so enraged by the fact she had been near Leocht that he didn't even force himself upon her. Something Chi-Chi was completely fine with, what she had learned about her disturbed her, but then again it was Kakarot telling her these things… but the bastard didn't ever lie to her. He may trick her or play around with her but he didn't lie to her.

" _Leocht, Leo, Light whatever you wish to call that woman. You are too stay away from her, she's cursed and any whom she touches she will curse as well. The exception to this rule is of course Broly, it's the only reason she hasn't been killed is because he's quite infatuated with her and her so called gift."_

 _She watched him run a hand through his hair as he laid back on the bed. She was of course cooking dinner for the first time, everything she had looked familiar enough to rice, red meat, and steamed vegetables so she just prepared them as if she was on earth._

 _He of course wasn't enough focused on her cooking which was more surprising since the man loved food. Perhaps Leo did really bother him, Chi-Chi couldn't be sure either way about it. "What does she do that's so bad?"_

 _Kakarot snorted. "She manipulates people, enters their minds and makes them believe and see things that aren't real. She convinced one poor slave that he could escape from Vegeta-sei. Which is impossible mind_ _ **you."**_ _His emphasis directed towards her as he cast her a glance. "All he had to do was walk to his balcony and spread his arms and the winds would carry him, the poor bastard did just that and ended up splattered all over a street. Of course that was merciful, she's driven other slaves to kill one another. Even merchants buy into her wild images of seeing the future. She's swindled tens of thousands from people's pockets all for herself. The woman is completely evil, though I doubt she knows it herself."_

" _How could she do all of that, she's just a single person. Couldn't she just do that to everyone then?"_

 _Kakarot shrugged his shoulders, he didn't have an answer. "I don't know, maybe she can, maybe she can't. However, she can't be trusted anything she says is just to get inside of your mind. So long as she has Broly's favor there's not a damn thing anyone can do to her. You might figure that someone could just have a slave try and kill her but it doesn't work. She can see the future, she's never fallen for traps or tricks. She knows everything and yet she only plays with being's heads as if it was all a game to her." He shook his head. "She's evil and not I suppose. The only one who knows the answer to that is her or Broly. However, I don't even know why Broly favors her so much. He doesn't sleep with her that often, but she accompanies him as if she were more than his concubine."_

 _He sat up in the bed and looked at Chi-Chi. "What did you say to you? Did she touch you?"_

 _Chi-Chi wasn't sure how much she bought his words, but she couldn't also tell him everything. If Leo was out to help her it would be stupid to throw away a chance to save herself. "She said she saw me, she knew I would be there and wanted to help me. She showed me what to buy and how everything worked, then I got a headache when I ran into your mother." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't everything either._

" _Did she touch you?" His tone more forceful._

" _No," Her lie went without a hitch. "Well just my hand and shoulders but nothing more."_ _ **I totally didn't feel her kiss me on the lips if that's what you mean by touch.**_

" _I suppose that's not a problem then, if she touches your face she can enter your head. Put thoughts and ideas in there that weren't before, Leocht is not someone you want near you. If she feels she can manipulate you she will. Although I've never wronged her, me relationship with Broly doesn't assuage the fact he may put her up to something though that's slim at best since he'd just his fists." He fell back on the bed._

" _Does she do anything else just so I know?" Chi-Chi asked, while not subtle in her question it also was a proper one._

" _Just don't let her kiss you, though I'm sure you're not into women with how you react to me," He chuckled though Chi-Chi wanted to curse at him for that statement, she only bit her tongue. "She's infected people's minds and invades their dreams or so the rumors go. No one's ever could prove what they say because no one can see into another's dreams. But a few saiyans said when she touched her lips against them they could see her in their minds at night."_

" _What happened to them?" She asked slightly inferring more with her question than she should've but she had to know._

" _They went insane, started screaming something awful about how she was there. Telling them to do things, making them see things that weren't there," He looked at Chi-Chi, "They went mad, a man smashed his face into a wall for an hour until he killed himself to remove the images she put in his head. Others left the planet and died shortly after on a purging mission as they could keep their focus." His words and gaze nothing but serious. " Leocht could still reach out to people not even in her galaxy,"_

Chi-Chi wasn't sure of what to make of their conversation, she didn't have any of the things happen to her. No one spoke to her in her dreams, she didn't see things. The only thing she knew for certain is she was freaking dying with all this weight on her and yet Kakarot kept going at his pace. Moving up and down, over and over with a smug grin as she struggled, as if mocking her but at the same time pushing her to go further. She glared at him as she kept going trying to reach a thousand.

She was coming up on eight-hundred and her body was hurting like hell all over, just how much stronger would she have to get in order to overcome Kakarot. The civility she showed him was an act, she had desire for any of this. She would still cuss and bitch at him when they were in private, fondling her or touching her when she had no desire for it.

Then Kakarot stopped as did every other person in the training facility, all of them quickly dropping to one knee as Chi-Chi felt a hand grab her shoulder and pull her into a kneeling position. She growled at Kakarot but his eyes weren't looking at her but towards the doorway. She followed his gaze and her heart skipped a beat. Standing there in a full blue and mid knee length dress was her friend, Bulma! Of course she wasn't the reason they were kneeling, a man whose presence seemed to command nothing less than respect as his upswept flame hair, rugged body, and posture that announced his dominance. Short only in stature but clearly he was a dominate man, she'd never seen him before and judging by everyone's reaction he was royalty. She'd seen Broly but no one gave him this respect.

"Get stronger and don't bother my servant." He barked simply and everyone returned to what they were doing. Vegeta's eyes glanced to Bulma, the small black collar around her neck replaced with an ornate pearl white that almost mixed with her pale skin. She was a striking female, he smirked no doubt they envious. He was the prince after all. "Inspect it, will this be adequate for your gravity machine?"

"I don't know your _highness,_ may I be allowed to at least walk around or just assume everything with my eyes?" Her glare shot back at him made his smirk grow. The royal son of a bitch had barely let her rest since she had been working on him. Managing maybe four hours of sleep before he dragged her personally from her quarters which were connected to his own. After she demonstrated the gravity machine and its effects the prince demanded an up scaled version, more powerful, more durable, and bigger. The ship wasn't enough when it was capped at twenty-five times gravity. She had built a new gravity field generator she just needed a proper size room to make the plates and a power source for her to run everything. It might take her a week, but with Vegeta breathing down her neck she'd might get five days.

"You may woman, see too it your time isn't wasted." He said before walking inside, his eyes spying Kakarot and a woman at his side. The prince wasn't a one for curiosity of others affairs but this one had him intrigued. Him with a female was a rare sight, but his sharp eyes could already detect something was not quite right with the female beside him.

"If you value your life, _do not_ do a thing to the prince. He has zero tolerance for many things and slaves are fodder." Kakarot didn't even glance her way but his tone was serious, standing up his eyes shifted watching the blue haired woman he had given to Vegeta walk around the facility, most saiyan men giving her a pacing glance but nothing more. That collar prevented many things from happening to her, but his eyes saw Vegeta heading his way. The cold expression in his eyes made his intent not obvious to those who did not know him, but Kakarot had spent enough time to know he wanted information.

"Prince Vegeta." He said bowing his head out of respect, he saw his interest in what he had beside him. After all he was sure everyone knew who she saw and he perhaps wanted to confirm that.

"You brought a slave into a saiyan training room?"

It was a statement and not a question. Kakarot looked at Vegeta, the cold stare of the prince demanding an explanation. "I need her stronger, if she is to work around my quarters it won't be with a collar. I don't desire a weak woman."

"Then take her elsewhere, she is not a saiyan and she is not loyal to the crown." The two men looked at one another hard, though Chi-Chi slipped away for a moment to quickly hurry over to Bulma who did the same. The two not sure of the others fate, of course the prince carefully noticed her scent and presence move he studied her reaction as the two women embraced one another for a moment smiles on their faces, ones that weren't forced or put on for show. "She does not know her place, touching a royal servant. What kind of slave do you keep Kakarot?"

He shrugged, "A different one, besides she is the same race they were friends on the planet before I brought them here. Always good leverage when convincing someone to do something when someone they care about is in your care isn't it?" He smirked as Vegeta glanced to him and back towards Kakarot. "Both know the other is alive, wouldn't you say that both of them now have a greater incentive to behave?"

This wasn't lost on the prince, there had been several claims by her that she wanted to see her friend, that she would work better if she knew that she was alive and not being brutally raped by a savage. She had no problems screaming at him, berating him with insults when he goaded her. It was humorous that such a frail woman felt no fear in front of him anymore, perhaps she knew she was more important alive than dead and also perhaps because she was given access to such a high degree of technology.

The woman had a gift for science and it was for that reason she was allowed a great deal of freedom when he dealt with her. Of course, he'd threatened her, scared her with his fangs and ki but that didn't snuff out her fire. She amused him, it was something very uncommon on the planet Vegeta to have anyone that could occupy his time that wasn't directly important to his rule or training.

Vegeta only grunted, his eyes watching the two women obviously Kakarot's wench was busy checking over his servant. Clearly, she was much stronger than the rest of her kind as he noted her without a collar and wearing a light training vest. His blue haired woman would definitely break in half if she was placed in a similar situation. "What is her purpose Kakarot?"

"Cook, fuck, and fight with." _Mostly,_ Kakarot grinned mentally. Vegeta's eyes glanced back to him then back to the raven-haired woman.

"You've grown attached then?"

He swallowed, "To her body yes, to her person no I'm still breaking her in. She's got quite a willpower in there but I'm making progress. She's given in to me and accepted me as her male but she doesn't fully surrender. I know she's acting but it will take a bit longer till I can have her the way I want."

"Disobedience should be punished, yet she is here?"

He gave him a knowing glance, "And the blue haired one's response to you wasn't?" It would've been hard to not hear that comment made for a saiyan. He saw the annoyance in Vegeta's expression, but he shifted back to look at the two women who were far opposites of one another it almost felt humorous.

It was like him and Kakarot, he was the prince and he was just a soldier. His woman was a genius- though he'd not tell her that- and Kakarot's was a fighter. They complimented each other somehow. "She is going to improve the gravity chamber she's said she could reach up to a hundred times her planet's gravity or ten times our own." He changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on anything that wasn't the idiot's business.

"Not bad, you planning on something with this room?" Kakarot asked curiously.

Vegeta smirked. "The whole thing will be a gravity room, she needs only a proper space although she's more interested in talking to your harpy than doing her job." He crossed his arms, as he began a mental countdown to when he would step in and get the bitch working on what she was supposed to.

"Let them get it out of their system," He said tapping Vegeta on the shoulder a grin growing on his face. "Quick round?"

Vegeta slammed his fist into Kakarot's forearm which reacted to block it. "You shouldn't ever challenge your prince." Before Vegeta set off in a series of punches and kicks. The other saiyans stopping to only watch in awe as the two powers sparred.

Earlier, Chi-Chi hugged Bulma tightly so happy to see her alive and well. "Thank Kami, you are okay Bulma. Kakarot wasn't telling me anything about you so I've been worrying."

Bulma hugged her friend back but noting her friend's strength more than usual as she felt the pressure of her embrace. "Same for me, _The Prince,"_ She said with great animosity. "has been running me ragged for over a week _,_ now I have to build him a gravity room five times bigger than my ship me and my father built and make it four times more powerful in a few weeks." She felt a bit of her own anger boiling up as she talked about her forced project.

"Bulma, has he?" She had to know if her friend was suffering like her.

She shook her head, "No, he's too high and mighty for that. He'd sooner let me spit in his food than sleep with me, how are you doing?" Chi-Chi leaned herself closer so she could whisper the truth to her friend. Confessing herself right now was what she wanted, someone to say she was fine to feel this way. That it would be okay and that she'd make it through this.

"I'm his willing whore… B." She said feeling her friend grip her hand with more emphasis. "He'd rape me even if I said no, and I wouldn't be here to see you. I have a part to play right now." She said feeling her own tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, she felt shame wash over her as she told her only friend left what she was doing. Confessing her sins to her as if she were a priest giving her confession, she told her quickly and softly everything. How she had to throw away all of her own pride and morals to get stronger. Even as the sounds of a fight broke out the two women who were close to the sidelines were ignored and in their own small world.

Chi-Chi gripped Bulma's hand as she buried her head in the side of her neck, not crying but looking for support. How she now spread her legs for her rapist, she came for him as he took her body and how she slept in his arms at night. A woman with nothing but her vengeance left behind looking to her friend for some support.

Bulma was stunned, not that he was going to blame Chi-Chi for what was happening but she felt conflicted what she was doing. She knew that Kakarot would take her willing or not, but was it right of her to just give up her pride as a strong woman so that she might have a chance of freeing herself? "I'm sorry," Was all she could say, "You're doing what you have too, no one can blame you." _I don't know that…_ "You can make it through this, I'm working on something." _You're lying to her Bulma, you haven't got a clue, Vegeta gives you no time on anything except for himself._

"Well, well." A new voice popped in surprising both women who saw a taller saiyan with a sly grin on his face. "One who stinks of my brother, and the other of my prince. I can only guess as to who you two are." A long haired saiyan that hung around the back of his legs, no bangs and dark eyes with a familiar voice. "So, touching too see the two of you reunited, although I'm here to talk to the black-haired bitch here bluey." His crude gesture towards Bulma made her face snap a fierce glare at him. "I almost feel something, you've got quite the stare on you. No doubt the Prince's doing."

"What the hell do you want with me?" Chi-Chi barked guessing this had to be Kakarot's brother Raditz.

He shrugged still grinning. "Oh, not a whole lot, my old man is pretty pissed about you seducing my brother."

Chi-Chi bit her tongue, she wasn't going to give into that bait. It was clear he came to just annoy her. She only knew so much about his brother but he wasn't that impressive by comparison to his father and younger brother who outclassed him. He was a king of mischief and spreading trouble, the perfect son of a bitch to be looking at you when your confessing your heart out to your friend.

Raditz frowned, clearly she wasn't in the mood for playing. _Oh well,_ he thought. "Well you see, my Father wants you gone and soo…"

Kakarot caught it from his sight, his senses in tune with where Chi-Chi was when they were in proximity to each other. He wasn't known for being possessive, or fighting over trivial things, but certainly not his brother would dare be so close to his female, if so than he'd teach him a lesson. He caught Vegeta's strike, before pushing off of him using the momentum of his strike to carry him off before firing backwards towards the trio.

"… it's not a bad deal."

"SHE IS MINE-!" Kakarot roared before bowling over his brother from the side, his full-blown rage blasted over Raditz in one move had trapped his older brother's arm behind his back, the other grabbing him around the throat. Bulma jumped slightly ducking behind Chi-Chi as the two males tumbled in front of her, Chi-Chi tensed but the action had come and gone so quickly she didn't have time to react but she knew that yelling voice.

"Lighten-! Up brother… I was just t-talkin." He said as Kakarot squeezed tightly around his neck. "You're-. no-. Fun-!" He grumbled tapping on the forearm.

Kakarot snorted but he saw another glaring visage standing by both women. His wasn't pleased about his fight being interrupted, regardless if someone was meddling with his property. Vegeta's mood soured quickly, "Woman!" He barked, making her flinch at his aggressive tone. Chi-Chi turned along with Bulma, and saw the prince his arms crossed clearly keeping himself composed as he looked down at Bulma. "Well?" he growled his eyes looking directly into her blue ones.

Bulma knew immediately what he meant she straightened herself out, "It will work." Vegeta snorted from his nose his eyes snapping back to Kakarot and Raditz.

"You two against me, five minutes, no limits…" Kakarot released his brother staring at Vegeta for a moment, Raditz who coughed for a moment also stared at his prince.

Chi-Chi who was still sidelined for most of this studied all three of the men's expressions but was snapped out as Vegeta grabbed her shoulder. "Escort my woman to her quarters," He looked to Bulma, "You have two weeks woman, I suggest you get moving." He said gruffly pushing them to the side.

Chi-Chi wanted to retort but Bulma grabbed her friends hand shaking her head and mouthing the words, 'not safe'. She pulled at her friends arm dragging her away as Chi-Chi noticed seemingly that every saiyan in the room had left save the three,

"Five seconds' harpy, otherwise I'll add you into the festivities."

Kakarot watched as Chi-Chi and Bulma disappeared his eyes flickering back to Vegeta. Radtiz glanced towards his brother and back to Vegeta who turned and walked back straight into the training room before clenching his fists tightly. The ground began to shake as Vegeta's white aura engulfed him completely, his veins on his forehead straining as his energy began to release itself fully.

Kakarot quickly ushered his own power to the surface and Raditz as well both brothers qualms forgotten as Vegeta had set down a match. A royal decree of fighting against those who disrespected them, it was a simple statement for five minutes would hold nothing back. If they died in the process, then it was a shame. If they lived they would be considered lucky, they were now going to fight their prince in an all out brawl. Vegeta's mouth opened up into a roar as he felt his energy spark around him, with a final breath he didn't waste another second of his allotted match. He exploded first aiming straight for Kakarot, his fist slamming into his blocked forearms, skidding backwards several feet along the training's room surface.

He pulled to the side avoiding the strike to his face, but he couldn't catch Vegeta's blow to his side, the force cracking against him but he remained standing as his older brother used the opportunity to strike at Vegeta's flank. The blow to his head missed as the prince slammed an elbow into the elder saiyans gut before causing him hack up as the indentation from Vegeta's elbow was evident in his training armor as it practically shattered. Flipping upwards forcing Kakarot to pull back to avoid the strike and drive his foot into Raditz shoulder and slam him down into the ground.

The long haired saiyan bounced up from the ground with the force he felt from the impact, but soon was blasted forwards as Vegeta used his body as a literal weapon aimed at his brother who jumped upwards dodging the strike that sent him plowing into a wall.

He shot forwards at Vegeta, the two exchanging blows, a fist slammed into the prince's face making it bounce backwards but he recovered and slammed a knee square into his stomach, he hacked before the prince slammed his forehead into his face, spit and blood shot outwards as he saw stars for a moment, but he didn't get caught undefended firing up his leg he caught Vegeta in the chin giving him just a second to breathe. His face pounded as he caught sight of Vegeta already airborne, he snapped his hand forwards unleash a blast of ki which Vegeta smashed away from him, the blow creating a small crater in the reinforced training floor.

Vegeta roared as he dove back down but noticed Raditz had recovered and came back at him, although not going for a strong blow but enough to keep Vegeta's focus split. He blocked a strike from Kakarot's leg to rear back his forearm and catch the haymaker from Raditz aimed at his head. All three saiyans snarling as their aura's flared up. Charging up ki in both palms, he shoved himself backwards the momentum of the blows directed at him forced Radtiz and Kakarot together allowing him to aim both his palms together. "FINAL-FLASH-!"

Kakarot threw up his barrier immediately his focus quickly as the onslaught of energy ripped over him, Raditz used his brother as a quick shield gathering his own energy as his brother braced both palms against the straining energy. Jumping into the air, Raditz's palms glowed and he threw his hands forward. "Double-Sunday!" His ki beams rippling out and around the massive beam pushing against his brother and slammed into Vegeta on both sides.

Straining Kakarot threw up his hands, the yellow beam diverting upwards, his hands burning from the attack didn't have time to put up a defense as Vegeta slammed his foot into the side of his neck crushing his head into the ground, and without a moment passing phased behind his brother and caught him in a sleeper hold. "You dare approach my servant? Interrupt my training, 3rd class I have every right to tear your head off…" He growled as the taller saiyans face turned red his fingers digging into the prince's arm with little effect. "Fix this place up by tomorrow morning or I will break you in half!" He seethed before flipping over and using his own energy slammed him down into the ground headfirst.

Kakarot was groaning in pain his arm twitching as he couldn't even see anything except the ground all around him, "I'm borrowing your harpy. Collect her when you are presentable Kakarot." Vegeta's cold voice said knowing that even with his head shoved into the ground his orders were clear. "I shouldn't have to waste my time talking to slaves, but I suppose motivations are always needed, if the blue haired woman can't make good on her promise I will kill your bitch." He snarled before stalking off to have a nice _chat_ with the two women who had been a problem ever since arriving.

With a final spit on the floor Vegeta left two battered saiyans on the ground fortunate that their time had run out, although one might question whether Vegeta really intended to kill either of them or put them back in their place.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Royalty and Poison**

Vegeta sat down in his royal quarters for a feast, bringing his ravenous appetite to the surface, though unlike many of his counterparts he did manage a level of decorum. Not much, but some, he spooned in helpings of rice, meat, and this new gravy concoction with sautéed vegetables. It was quite frankly delicious, he'd not experienced a taste like this and it only got better as he watched the black haired harpy bring out another tray of smoked meats and a bottle of another substance in black. He glanced at it and then to her, "It's spicy soy sauce." She said taking a small drop from the bottle and placing it on her finger before putting it in her mouth. Showing him clearly that she wasn't going to poison him he grabbed the bottle and covered his food with it before beginning to eat.

 _You're welcome, Asshole._ Chi-Chi thought as she watched Vegeta eat. The arrangement was better suited for her, or perhaps it was a punishment for Kakarot. Vegeta had her two days, two whole days and she'd done nothing but cook and work out in his room, though his living conditions were almost pure luxury. She'd never felt a softer bed, though she had to share it with Bulma. That was fine with her of course she wasn't kidding when she was woken up after four hours to start making his meal, there was little edgewise in his daily routine that she couldn't get used too.

Cook meal at 4am, cook lunch at 12, cook dinner by 7, be cleaned washed, and in Bulma's bed by midnight. That was all she did, of course the dishes were also done by her but that was hardly a problem. She usually finished everything within 3 hours giving her some time to herself. Though she probably had lost some needed time to train, Vegeta never touched her once. He mocked her and said he didn't understand something which he put: _"How can Kakarot bed an ugly woman like you is beyond me."_ She didn't offer a retort, he did the same thing to Bulma and knew it was his only amusement at times was seeing her get frustrated and shout at him, but that didn't mean she wasn't threatened, he had flashed one hand at her the night they had returned and very calmly and coldly told Bulma. Two weeks, if it's not done by then I will blast her body into pieces, then to get busy for her time had already started.

Bulma had been working quite hard on everything, the small lab adjacent to Vegeta's area with begrudging dedication, she barely stopped to eat, working on caffeine mostly to keep her focus she had already began to assemble a small reactor built to manipulate the gravity and create a barrier that enclosed it within a certain space. Of course, building it was one thing, testing it was another, so she would have to have the small training room retrofitted and pressurized which wasn't too hard as she wouldn't have the tools to do that but Vegeta could have it done with his assets.

So long as she kept working on his devices there wouldn't be any problems. The time table of two weeks was only there to keep her focused solely on her job, which she did quite well. Though from where she was now she saw the drastic differences in power, she had wholly thought Kakarot was one of the most powerful beings on the planet which wasn't true. Vegeta was several times stronger than him, she had managed to find a scouter that the prince had just left in his main quarters.

Vegeta was well aware of everything that was going on, he wasn't foolish enough to trust both of these new slaves alone. His room was bugged with listening devices.

One might question his reasons but Vegeta never underestimated an opponent, and any gains he could use against someone he would. If the women had allies, or maybe they were planning something he would know. Of course, he wouldn't act immediately, he would learn anything and everything before he crushed them.

So far, this arrangement had nothing to show, his blue haired woman had kept up her work ethics sharing maybe a few customary greetings with the black-haired wench but nothing changed. She kept working with diligence, while the other one was quite the cook. He had to admit her planet had some fine tastes in food and she could prepare food that would give his father's royal cooks a run for their money. He drenched his next helping of food with gravy, his spoon shoveling in each bite as he kept eating. It was damn good!

He watched as Chi-Chi went back to begin cleaning up the dishes, her hands covered by some gloves as to not make her skin to wet so that it caused problems with her training.

She was quite peculiar about that, Vegeta could muse slightly as she would spend upwards of a quarter of the day training. Building up her strength with a dedication that everyday increased, she was already adapted to the planet's gravity in no short order. Her power level was only a thousand a few days ago, it had already increased to around seventeen hundred. He would have to remind Kakarot to not let her off the leash, she was getting stronger and if she caused any problems it might incite others to do the same.

The balance of power on his planet was one where slaves would not be stronger than saiyans. If slaves began to rise too much in power it would cause greater conflict. He eyed Chi-Chi without drawing her attention, she could be a problem with that, a slave that could rise with power would cause others to possibly do the same. That would mean unrest, lower productivity, less coffers and so on. If she got much stronger and could rival a first class- unlikely as it was- there would be a rift. He enjoyed battles but a war was a fools way of diplomacy, it was why the Kold empire died away, they wanted a war with the saiyan race and paid for it.

That drew his thoughts too another topic, Kakarot while eager to get his wench back had yet to get the approval from Vegeta. More so for punishment for disrespecting him the other day, but he had told him that Leocht had sought out Chi-Chi. That crazy fucking woman who had Broly's favor… god's she would always cause trouble when the prince didn't need it. Sometimes that woman was helpful other times he was just aggravation, she could see the future but spoke in damn tongues at times because it didn't make any sense.

" _Knowing your future prince, would you change who you are now? Are you unsure of yourself that you ask me? I've seen your fate and you will be bound to someone you can't have, but you will fight endless to keep it. Hiding away with a son you don't want but refuse to let go. I tell you Vegeta because your fate will not change, my words will not sway someone like you. You believe in yourself and no matter how what fate I have seen for you I cannot change that. For her… I can, but do I say who? Will you slay her because of it?" Her voice ends off laughter until suddenly she stops as her eyes become a brilliant gold. "Do not hate her, do not mistreat her, she acts out of desperation not because of you. She will love you but_ _**they will not,**_ _they fear she will transform you and you will destroy your people. Please forgive her, please do not hate her, for on that day you will be tested as will all your people. On that day, I see… I will see…" She stops the brilliant gold ending and she falls backwards her body slumps against the couch unconscious._

He asked Broly if she ever spoke plainly the legendary smirked and shook his head, " _Where would the fun in that be?"_ Broly's smirking face shifts slightly as he looks to Leocht who is out cold and his smirk fades to neutral expression. " _But she does see the future Vegeta, apparently it's not a good one. When she gets overwhelmed like that it's going to be bad. Now remove yourself I need to put her to bed."_ Both were useless, leaving him to have to deal with his own problems that he did not intend to do so regardless of her words. Though she had caused him a great deal of stress as Light had said 'she' meaning a female would cause his problems. It caused him to be more apprehensive when dealing with his potential mates, the damn future seer making him more untrustworthy because of what she had said.

Some might question why but Leocht had been spared all of the royalty's wrath on the day she told Vegeta of the assassination attempt on his father's life: King Vegeta. Broly wasn't even on the planet at the time so it was no conspiracy, she appeared in Vegeta's quarters one evening and told him of the new Neo-Barguo empire's advisor long held a grudge against the saiyan empire after they lost a great deal of holdings thanks to the fall of the Kold's. She said, _"For in the night, a man with a drop of death will come. He will not see it, for in its finest cup shall he be undone._ "

Vegeta asked her why she told him this, and if she had anything to do with it of course. Leocht only smiled and sat there, she said nothing else leaving Vegeta irate but that evening Vegeta saw the man slip into his father's room. With blood on his mind Vegeta followed and saw what the man had planned, placing a tasteless poison that would kill anyone who drank it inside his father's cup.

Needless to say Vegeta tore the man too pieces, and brought his head to his father who brought down hell upon the remaining advisors from that court. The crazed woman who saw the future, knew everything that would happen and pushed Vegeta to act. Yet wouldn't he have followed the damn advisor anyway when he slinked away from the party? Would he not have noticed him before or were her words just a ploy to make him think he wouldn't have? It was frustrating but that was Leocht. Only a freak like her could be a match for a freak like Broly.

Vegeta was lost in his own thoughts when Bulma threw open the door to Vegeta's quarters. "Well just so you know you're _royal princelyness_ I am all done with the reactor." She exclaimed with a proud smirk on her face, the prince glared at her.

"Woman you forget your place by insulting my title." He warned her with a growl but her confidence wasn't shaken.

"When you call me by my freaking name I will return the favor." She said with an equal growl leaving the Prince to only snort, "Once you have the room proofed as I specified I'll install the reactor and it should be only three or four more days." She exhaled taking her long blue hair out of her messy bun so it didn't interfere with her work. She looked over towards Chi-Chi who gave her a smile and gestured to eat, she'd been on her about eating more so that she could keep her strength up since she was burning quite a few calories every day. Her figure was damn near perfect, if she had more sleep and not on an alien world owned by a warrior Prince she'd be rocking a skin tight dress and showing off in all her vanity.

She took a seat at the table and slowly cut into her own food with a bowl of rice and small portions barely a tenth of what Vegeta put away, the bastard had a rock solid figure with more muscles than she thought a man could have. Under different circumstances she'd find him attractive but his cold exterior and her lack of freedom wasn't helping that type of relationship.

"Wench, I will admit your talents at cooking are adequate." Vegeta grunted as he spooned the rest of the pot into his mouth.

She gave him a look, but kept her thoughts to herself. She wasn't going to have any shouting matches with the prince. Of course, Vegeta enjoyed tormenting both of them, just Bulma he found more entertaining.

"Kakarot will come and get you tomorrow, I suggest you find something nice to wear from my quarters." Vegeta's voice making her stop and look back at his grin. "Oh, the idiot has some plans for you, tell me harpy…" He trailed off as crossed his arms over his chest, "Has Kakarot ever taken you to experience the night life of our world?"

Chi-Chi took a moment to pause as she registered what he was saying, "Are you saying he's taking me on a date?"

Vegeta laughed, "I don't know what a date is, but I'm interested to see how you will make it through a saiyan night of drinking poison."

Chi-Chi looked to Bulma who didn't know what he was referring to, the prince noticed her confusion and decided to fan a little more fire, "Not literal poison, but afterwards it will feel like it. Now go make yourself look presentable, no woman leaves my quarters looking as ugly as you do." He snorted before getting up and going to his personal area leaving the small main area uncomfortably quiet.

Chi-Chi's hand gripped tighter at her sides as she took a moment to breathe. "I'm not scared," Chi-Chi said as Bulma wanted to say something but found her words of encouragement gone. "I will make it through this. It's just one more… one more thing I have to suffer through."

[***]

 _Suffering, a form of mental and physical stress wasn't it. Where a person deals with hardships that are brought on by another individual._ That's what she once believed it meant, but oh no Kakarot had taken her to a whole new level. Wearing a violet dress, though she would use the term loosely because it was saiyan design, it was akin to a dress but didn't flow but lightly clipped to your frame. Her hair was in a high popping ponytail, that had grown because of its length now hung just above her shoulder blades. Her shoes were lighter and more comfortable boots that just had opened tops exposing half the foot, attached to both of her arms were two black bands linked with a silver braids between each other.

Kakarot was wearing his regular light armor that had only one shoulder lock, and was marked clearly from an old battle but polished for display. His blue training garb underneath was common save he had none under his top just for his pants.

Where she was, she wasn't sure, but it would be called a nightclub in an earth term but it was complete hell for her. The music was primal, drums and beating were pounding with a heavy bass. The lights danced and flashed all sorts of hues, several floors of dancing platforms existed with all manner of saiyan women apparently in the mood to 'rut' as Kakarot put it. Meaning they were here to just find a proper to male to fuck, other males with battle worn armor, and visible scars were there as well, unlike flaunting ones physique ones battle history and scars measured on par with physical attractiveness.

He watched as several _rowdy_ saiyan women were apparently enjoying themselves, all their black hair was hanging off from their heads, tails interconnected as they danced shoulder to shoulder, their hips and bodies pumping with every single beat. Each one pulled up a small vial and drank it before becoming even more wild. Their screams rising in almost pleasure as they grabbed at their faces, their tails rising up together.

"Heh, nice show but I felt nothing. They'll all have to do better to attract a 1st class."

Kakarot was sitting next to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, his hand idly fondling her breast with soft touches. He'd apparently placed an order and was waiting for food or something else as he was watching everything unfold in front of him. Some other races were here, but only a few were participating in the 'festivities' as she could only surmise they were sex slaves with their lack of clothing and completely lewd dancing for men and a few women.

"Why do women desire other women as slaves," She asked plainly trying to just ignore everything, if she was going to be here she'd get some damn questions answered. "Wouldn't it be the other way around?"

Kakarot chuckled leaning in to breathe in her scent, "Women are easier to deal with, submissive for most other races. Males are rebellious, jealous, and easier to be led astray. Most female saiyans also wouldn't bed another male of another race," He said, his fingers moving up to stroke her long black hair. Fuck he had missed everything about her, so many days without her to warm his bed, or her cooking. Tonight, he was going to make up for all of it in spades.

"Why is it beneath them, unlike you men?" She said with a bit of annoyance.

"No, because a saiyan woman would break a weak man in half, male saiyans don't like breaking their toys and females break much less often." He purred moving to softly kiss at the nape of her neck, "Tell me… did you humans have alcohol?" Her hair trickled free from his fingers as he asked her a question.

Would it matter if she answered yes or no? She wasn't one to partake of it, she may have drank wine from time to time but she was not a alcohol drinker. "Yes, but I wasn't one for it." She could feel him grin against her neck as his lips softly nipped at her skin.

"Hmm well you will enjoy what I have planned then." He said looking up as a small horned creature that maybe was up to waist approached holding a large tray and set it down on his table and then left without even so much as a word.

Chi-Chi noticed food, but it was far less than he would eat. Eight small bottles each with a seal on them were also arrayed on the tray, one with a varying color, red, blue, green, white, and a mixture of the two. Kakarot sat upwards as it arrived, an eager grin on his face as he pulled up one of the white vials and popped it off. "Let's start our evening right," He said gesturing the small vial to her.

She glanced at him and to the vial, "I'm not drinking that. I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish but I'm not going to get plastered for your entertainment and dance like one of those whores out there." She crossed her arms and he only snickered, he pulled it up to his lips and drank it down. She watched his face and muscles contract tightly as his whole-body grit, his mouth let a hiss escape before settling back down. He looked much more relaxed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I will suggest you drink the next one, otherwise… I'll force something worse down your throat." He added with a sharp glare as he popped another top of a white vial and handed it to her. "This is white poison, nice and easy for a little girl like you."

Chi-Chi growled snatching it from him, with only a glance at him she pulled it up to her lips and let it slide down her throat. It was a punch of electricity through her nerves, she felt the world light up. Her body shook as her hands locked up tightly as she fell backwards, the world turned into a dancing rainbow of colors as she felt her whole body shake with tingling pleasure. Several moments later it vanished and she was left breathless against the leather booth she was in with Kakarot.

She had to be blushing as her face felt so warm, she turned to look at Kakarot who had a satisfied smirk on his face. "I see you liked that?"

She wanted to tell him to go to hell, that it wasn't that good. But fuck if she couldn't even speak. She was still mildly limp from the effects and her muscles felt like jelly. "Wha…that?" She gurgled out as Kakarot leaned over her. His presence making her body feel electrified instead of repulsed. "No-" She said as he pressed his lips down over hers, instead of Kakarot's tongue she felt something slide down her throat. He had poured something in his mouth and had just let her drink it, his hands wrapped around her pulling her chest up into his own, her fingers smoothed down and over his arms, they clenched feeling more intense as the male atop her kissed her. She moaned as her mouth was feeling as if it was an orgasm in her own body, his hands made her body grow hotter and wetter. Kakarot's face became a wash of colors, his smell made her heart beat faster.

She clenched tighter as warmth engulfed her nerves. It was overwhelming and she was incapable of feeling anything more than just him. "Mmm-nooo" She managed as the feeling dissipated for a moment, though the effects were evident as she held onto him as if she would never let go. Her body had shifted she was in his lap, on her knees pressing into him. When had she done that? Her lips were moving against his own, not guided by him. She was now kissing him! Stopping was difficult, she didn't want the feeling to end as she pulled away but only to breathe before she fisted her hands into his hair and kissed him again, the poison was still on his tongue and she wanted more. She _needed_ more!

"That's my female," He purred as he smoothed down the top of her dress, her breasts were aching to be touched, her nipples were hard and erect, a common effect of drinking poison. It was pleasure in liquid form, it diluted the mind to only send signals of pleasure. Of course, she was only tasting white, with a little dab of green on his tongue. It was best enjoyed orally but one could feel its effects more when over bare skin. His hand grabbed a vial of green, only a portion used he pushed Chi-Chi up as she groaned, putty in his hands as he brought more into his mouth swirling it over his tongue before applying it to her skin.

Chi-Chi squeezed his forearms as his tongue swirled over her nipple, the feeling making her thighs soak and her chest ache for more. Of course, he sensed this and pulled back, "Nooo…" She half whined and half cried out. She never felt anything so intense and it was driving her wild, her body was just becoming an ocean of unthought pleasure. Even his roughness only created pleasure, his teeth made her gasp, his tongue made her shudder and his fingers caused her to go limp all at once.

He continued moving across her skin and each second her pleasure only increased until she was heaving over him with violet tremors in her body. Loving every single scream of her body while his tongue was feeling an equally intense sensation, though not nearly as affected by everything as she was.

It went until she finally came, a soundless scream as she fell against Kakarot's shoulder in deep almost sobbing gasps. There was nothing to compare what she was going through, it was beyond description. "You haven't even had the good stuff yet and you're reacting like this." His husky voice said sliding back up her dress over her shoulders. He then laid back with his legs dangling off the edge Chi-Chi's shaking body clinging to him.

"Wha…that… it… I…" She spoke as the world began to become less euphoria and more reality but only enough for her to focus on Kakarot's face. His smirking features weren't turning her away she was getting more aroused.

He saw the look in her eyes, no doubt poison was having its effect on her, the woman clearly didn't have the bodily reactions to keep herself in check. It had a mild effect on him but she was acting as if she had swallowed a blue or a taste of black. He didn't want to give her more than red tonight, that might make her comatose with pleasure. He could only have a taste of black, it was pure ecstasy in liquid form. He'd regretted a few nights after imbibing that saiyan made hell. "I have more? Do you want it?" He purred as she brought her hands around his neck.

She struggled to think, she had to focus! Closing her eyes she could feel his pulse through his clothes, the heat of his cock against her dress. The tail idly stroking her thigh left her able to feel every single hair on it. "No." She gasped as she felt a few specs of clarity, "That…That is wrong." She said only hearing Kakarot's roaring laugher. It was hard to focus hard to ignore the burning arousal in her core, the scent of the food could be tasted on her lips and inside her mind she was already eating it. What in the hell had he done to her?

"Wrong? Oh no, why would it be wrong…" He chuckled his hand grabbing the blue one, _oh she will be feisty, I suppose a drop will do._ His sick grin spread as Chi-Chi's eyes went wide and shook her head. She couldn't move her body it was refusing to leave his. "Each level of poison is five times stronger than the previous. White is your starting level, it's children or an appetizer level." He said popping off the top of the blue much to Chi-Chi's horror. She knew she couldn't have another taste of that. "You have your easier colors, pink, yellow, then green. That was a sample I gave you before it was quite good. Meaning you drank almost 100 whites with just that little slosh, it felt great. Next you have red, purple, and blue. Now Of course with so many levels it might be easy to lose track, but it's not, because," He showed her the small vial with a small printing on the side, a small thumb print of black ink was on the back of his blue bottle. "The blacker you see the more potent the bottle is. Of course, black itself can kill a saiyan if imbibed in great enough quantity."

She didn't want to know this she didn't care too, "Blue is the second most potent, it is equivalent to 25 of those greens you managed a sample of." His sick grin spread further, "Now," He placed a small drop on his tongue. "Gimme your lips." She pressed them together and tried to roll to the side but it only trapped her beneath him. He grinned as he leaned down and pressed his tongue against her lips. "Oh yes… it doesn't need to be swallowed. Skin contact around your cunt, breasts and lips are just as effective." Her eyes went wide as she felt just warmth from her lips and it spread through her body. Her mouth fell open as Kakarot grabbed something else from the table.

He swirled it around. "Now don't worry my female, this will only allow you to move around, the sensations will remain but being a mass of limp muscles isn't what this night is about. Its your night home with me and I'm going to let you experience it a life other races can't even dream about."

He pressed the small vile to her lips and down it went. She couldn't stop him even if she wanted…

The night faded into colors and sounds as Kakarot was in a great mood ordered his poison, "Three drops of black!" He knew he shouldn't but the euphoria had him, the night was only beginning… It was just the morning would be hell….

[***]

Kakarot woke up, his head felt it was absolutely smashed with a planet breaking punch by Vegeta. He opened one eye, fortunately he was in his own room, secondly, he saw Chi-Chi's face pressed against his right arm. His tail coiled around her waist, though as he laid there he heard purring. "Fuck… me" He groaned in complete misery, his left arm was occupied as well, a small mess of short black hair, his eyes locked down upon a small saiyan female. She was sleeping against him, nude as his own female, her tail wrapped around his waist. He also recognized her face except it was a satisfied smile on her lips as the stench wafted over him.

"Cherri… what are you doing in my bed?"

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Hangover or Hungover**

Kakarot growled as he blinked, Cherri was completely out along with Chi-Chi. Not surprising, he was a first class saiyan male. _Fuck, my head, I should not… drink black._ His eyes looked around as he saw the surroundings of his quarters, it was a mess. A half table of food was going cold that clearly had been cooked by Chi-Chi, but as he looked at its contents he saw that most of the food had been spilled all over. His nose looked to Chi-Chi figuratively as he smelled her hair and caught the smell of her cooking and he could still see pieces of rice and meat…

" _Come on-!" Chi-Chi Whined as she grabbed the food in one palm and tried to force feed Cherri who was laying across the table, the half-drunk saiyan female grabbed her hand and began to lick it, drawing each finger into her mouth sucking it sensually as she tasted her fine cooking. The actions sparked Kakarot who shoved Chi-Chi forward her body onto the table her waist pressed into a plate of rice her hair half draped over the contents of another bowl of food. His arm threw up her leg over his shoulder as he plunged his eager cock into her body which was still overly sensitive and squeezed his thick member making her scream at the forced intrusion. "M-My… F-Fffood!" She whined as she was fucked from the side by Kakarot._

 _Cherri who was just as equally intoxicated and running off black didn't want to be left out as she rolled sideways, her body pressing against Chi-Chi's own as she kissed the human woman. Her hips bucked as an open invitation for Kakarot whose tail snacked out from his waist and sunk itself into her wet entrance. Both women stopped kissing as she clutched each other, their cries of pleasure intensifying and urging him faster and harder._

 _Chi-Chi's nails dug into the saiyan females back as she could not recognize the face, it was only a blur of lips and dark hair. Hair tossed backwards, as she screamed. The thick length intruding her body over and over was making her mind go into overload as she felt so much more. She just wanted to feel, her revenge and morals be dammed she was filled with pleasure and it was overwhelming her._

 _She was pulled upwards as lips pressed against her own, rougher and more coarse lips were joined as a tongue swept into her mouth but on that tongue, was another drop of heaven. "Yeesss" She hissed as it touched her, she knew it was black. The small droplet caused her body to convulse in a powerful orgasm. She kept her lips crushed against her own as she kissed those lips furiously attempting to drink up all that taste until she was pushed aside, she saw another form grab his face and mewl desirably before the other one was slammed down into the table with another head pressed against her own. Lips were fighting for dominance as Chi-Chi felt somehow empty only to be greeted by a chorus of wild feral screams._

 _Chi-Chi fell from the table as the rutting atop grew intense as Kakarot pounded Cherri's body with all his strength, her female screams were mixed and he could not tell Chi-Chi a part from her. He saw two of his females, his savage roars as he felt nails digging into his back driving him over his edge along with his saiyan female who twitched as her own orgasm slipped over._

 _Chi-Chi managed to get to her feet as she stood up her hand grabbed hold of Kakarot's hand unknowingly and pulled herself upwards and without thinking shoved him over her body landing atop him as she sought his lips, expecting to find more of that taste of heaven on his lips. Her lips fumbled over his own as his arm wrapped around her back kissing her furiously. His tail coiled around her thigh rubbing her sensitive skin driving her moans and heaves further._

 _The two made out further as Kakarot slapped the back of her ass with his palm making her body jolt but she could not pain only ecstasy as he repeated to smack her other ass cheek. She welcomed his touch as he plush bottom was squeezed in his palm. "Mooree-!" She growled biting into his bottom lip. She needed more, just a bit more… just one more time._

" _Me too!" Another voice chimed in as she tried to push Chi-Chi off Kakarot who kept her ground, only shifting slightly as both women looked down at the male beneath them. They both desired him, they both wanted to taste black again, it was too enthralling to not. Cheri attacked his neck while Chi-Chi went for his ears, both women were gone from this world existing only within the confines of the room._

 _Kakarot located his small vial and applied it to his fingers, three fingers and three drops. He licked his middle digit free and offered the other two fingers as a prize to his females. Cheri took his right index finger, Chi-Chi his pinky. They licked up his fingers before the high kicked in again. Their bodies swirling once again in a rush of pleasure as Kakarot the least affected howled and pulled them up in his arms, His tail holding Chi-Chi as she went limp, Cheri still clutched to his wrist was bent backwards in mouth devouring kiss before her eyes rolled back in pleasure and slipped down to the ground._

 _He hauled Chi-Chi against his chest, his fingers fisted in her deep raven locks and smashes his lips against her own. She gasped but was only subject to his tongue as it swept over her teeth. "Kakarot-t!" she moaned, her arms weak as they tried to raise slowly to find his neck._

" _Yes…Speak my female?" He purred as he pulled from her mouth to slide his tongue along her neck._

 _Chi-Chi's hands wrapped around his neck. "I…I..want to kill you." She confessed breathlessly, "But I want you… I want you." She repeated it again, her mind was so scattered she probably might not even realize she was really talking. "Make…me…forget." Forget her world, her home, her old life, family and friends right now meant nothing to her. She wanted to just feel, and the only man who could make her feel, who could make her hate and love something simultaneously. The monster who had given her hell but taken her to heaven._

 _Kakakrot roared with laughter as he brought her to the bed, the table was just too messy anyway for him. "How shall I make you forget?" He growled as his long fangs dragged across her collarbone. "Beg me… Beg me and I'll make you forget you were even born."_

 _It wasn't a hard request, she had no will or moral compass anymore. Resigning her fate, to this dreamland paradise for a long time was amazing. When you could feel nothing except joy and not worry about the world around her was all she would require as her hand and gripped his shoulders. "Fuck me, fuck me like the bitch you made me into!" She yelled her nails held onto his steel like muscles, what did it matter anymore? She enjoyed his pleasure, she needed his pleasure. Taking it away would be the worst decision she could make, because she had felt his punishments and beatings. She would live for today, and forget tomorrow._

 _Kakarot roared in approval as he stuffed himself inside of her, she hissed in appreciation as he brought his lips down upon her own, she held him tighter. Her legs hooking around his back, their tongues danced with the other as he held the back of her head with both hands and fucked her furiously. The slapping of hips mixed with feral grunts and growls as they both reached the ecstasy they both had desired._

 _A mess of limbs and panting flesh laid atop the bed as Kakarot was finally beginning to lose a battle for his own ability to remain awake. Cherri who had finally managed to gather herself up grabbed on his back, her legs barely able to work. Kakarot grunted at her and brought her onto the bed as well. He pulled away the covers and the rest was history…_

The recollection of last nights heavy night of poison now becoming clear. It didn't remove memories just a bit of morning amnesia was too be expected. He gave a snort as he sat upright in his bed. His actions causing both females to stir, Cherri quickly blinked as her surroundings came into view.

"Oh, fuck… how did? Who?" She grumbled as she scratched the side of her head. Of course, she looked over and a sly grin spread over her lips as she saw just who she had bedded down with for the night. "Two girls? Oh, you are an animal Kakarot. I guess a little black can even make you back into a real saiyan." She said seeing the dark expression in his eyes. She let out an exasperated sigh, "lighten up, god's if you not fucking a real woman every once in a while is a bad thing." She rolled her hand in a gesture as Kakarot in no mood for her jokes pushed her off the bed, feeling a small hint of satisfaction as she thumped over the side.

"Oh funny-! Funneyy!" She drawled as she sat back up. "I don't mean anything by it," _Not really but at least I'm saying it._ She stretched off the ground but could feel a wincing pain as she stood up. "Oh how's your little sex toy? She don't look too good." She grinned her teeth showing as Kakarot looked over at Chi-Chi whose expression looked like one of death.

Chi-Chi felt worse than she surely looked to everyone else, her head was being beaten like a drum. She could taste only vomit in her mouth, and her body was just burning up through all of her nerves. Her eyes closed, focusing on something else but even the voices around her sounded like air horns.

"Well I suppose black was too much for a non-saiyan." Cherri poked as she moved to find her clothes. Though she found herself smirking as she looked at the quarters, the half eaten food, and the obvious destruction signaling one hell of a night. She had been out with Onin just to party but her cousin found some male to play with and she wound up with Kakarot. The two were already far gone, the woman as letting off such a smell of sex and arousal it had just been able to heat up so many saiyan bodies. She herself had been having a pleasant evening, she had taken half a bottle of red and perhaps got a little carried away.

The dancing, the playful grinding as she had to outdo that little woman of his who was completely gone, she looked ravished but kept going. Despite her frail first impressions there wasn't a saiyan male in that room not wanting to have a piece and a few females. But Kakarot was a first class saiyan, the pleasure written across his face told the world that he only had one focus and that was her that evening. Of course, another drop of black later even his will had faded and had danced hard with both of them.

Cherri knew how it felt to have rough hands squeezing the back of her ass as his tail flicked over her sex, his mouth was busy enjoying the back of Chi-Chi's neck and his hand was pushed up her dress and fingering her with feverish intent. He was probably in heat and just desired females, perhaps a few more might have joined in but Kakarot's prior stigma as a weak male sexually had preceded his reputation. It was why it made him a joke of many women, he was never truly dominated after he had his first _accident._ He tore some poor saiyan female nearly to pieces in his first lust filled attempt at courtship, the act itself while not uncommon was looked down upon and Kakarot never really seemed to regain himself after it. He was ridiculed constantly by his peers and would just throw down in fights whenever anyone pointed at his poor ability to 'perform'.

It was there his desire for female saiyans perhaps faded, the butt of too many jokes along with the harassment of those around him, drove him to isolate himself with training brutally with the prince. He got stronger and stronger in order to shut those around him up but he never took a mate, never marked a female for his life because all of those he saw were the same ones who pointed and mocked him.

Though after last night, Cherri would remove those accusations as he had satisfied her desires. She was sore, and on top of that he had another woman a slave, but another woman none the less who more or less matched her. So clearly Kakarot had done some much needed growing up, but he still looked more than irritated with her little jest. She didn't care though, she got fucked, she got to taste a strong male and had fun while doing it. Aside from a nice brawl there was little left for her to experience.

Chi-Chi's body continued to shake as she couldn't even talk, but clearly Kakarot understood her distress and picked her up. "See yourself out," he snorted as he walked past Cherri.

"Oh, no morning rutting? I'm disappointed," She sarcastically a grin on her face. "Why so uptight?"

He stopped and glared back at her over his shoulder. "You can't handle another session with me…. Now get out." He spat as he opened up the bathroom and laid down Chi-Chi beside the toilet, clearly he needed a sedative to put her down so she could recover. She wouldn't die, but she certainly would want too.

He turned and he looked back into his room and Cherri still hadn't left, his lips curling back into a sneer. "So much hostility, what did I do? Her almost coy attitude continued to draw out his anger. Kakarot began to shout and berate her which she only blew off as Chi-Chi suffered all alone.

Ignoring the shouting and laughter outside the bathroom, she was so mortified with herself. Not that she was completely able to be blamed, but this had gone far out of her control and she was paying for it. She held her head over the toilet as she felt her stomach's contents come to the surface, she vomited a pure black substance that was even more foul. Her coughing and spitting only further drew more violent heaving from her stomach as she emptied everything she had into the bowl of the porcelain device.

" _Be at ease… I will help your suffering…"_

Chi-Chi stopped her head almost turning to the side expecting to see Kakarot there. But no, she was alone. "I'm going crazy…" She muttered before flushing the toilet. She watched the blackness be swallowed up as she remained there, the argument outside perhaps she just misheard something.

She held the toilet between her hands as she contemplated what she had done the night before. Unlike just giving in with her body and playing the part of the submissive bitch that her captor wanted, she had given herself up wholly many times. She had even fucked him with her own body, while he did not even raise the question for her to do so. What kind of drugs did they possess on this planet where a person was wholly conscious of everything they did and could remember it all? It was quite the contrast to where humans blacked out or were so lost in the drugs they forgot almost everything they did when on the rush, she was on. Not that she had firsthand knowledge of this but she couldn't imagine a lot of people having the same experience as she had.

As the yelling increased in pitch she was loathed to hear that females voice, the two of them had been… well intimate with one another. It was horrific now in hindsight, she had held another female and they had shared lips and touched one another very erotically.

" _You think you can best me? Hah little slave girl, you can't keep up with a real woman!" Cherri threw down the gauntlet, Kakarot who was standing to the side now a pleased smirk on his face as Chi-Chi pouted her lip and shook her head._

" _What do you think then?" She reached over and placed both hands atop his shoulders and swung her hips in ways she had only seen done in movies. She hooked a leg around Kakarot's own, her heel holding behind his knee as she slowly rocked her hips upwards and downwards. Her dress pressed against the fabric of his own, she was getting hotter and her face began to blush as she felt every inch of his hardness underneath._

 _Being so unrestrained and without her normal reason her mind began to go wild with thoughts and feelings that were no longer restrained. Poison was pumping in her veins and she pulled away, turning her back to Kakarot, she spread her legs just enough to let her drop lower to the ground as her hands felt up her body and fisted inside of her hair, her fingers finding the feeling of her own hair so nice as she rocked her hips backwards and all around. Putting on a show as she moaned with every touch against him._

 _Kakarot of course wasn't going to be a passive observer as her slid up and down her sides with his fingers as she moaned leaning her head backwards so that he could place his lips upon her neck._

" _That it?" Cherri said not wanting to be outdone by some slave. She pushed to the side of Chi-Chi just enough so she could press her own barely covered core against Kakarot's hips and grind against him. It was purely sexual, a female call to any male saiyan that they desired him. Her tail slipped from between her legs and hooked against the back of Kakarot's own which was swaying back and forth like a pleased dog. Nails pressed against his exposed skin she did her own dance though it wasn't anything comparable to Chi-Chi's._

 _He became the envy of all those in attendance as Kakarot kissed one set of lips to the other, both moaning and crying as he left but soon they could taste the other woman on his lips. He smacked both of their asses together, the resounding slap one that made them both cry slightly as he pulled them both closer. Each hand roughly grouping the other ones toned ass, for him he could feel the distinct differences between each of them. One was firm, hard, and toned built to be strong and fit. The other was softer, well-shaped but had a layer of muscle beneath._

 _Their panting and moaning came faster as his hand slipped and pressed against their wet sex, their mouths gasping for air as their eyes quickly looked at one another. Each one saw the other in their reflection, they saw pleasure and desire. Cherri only grinned as her hand grabbed Chi-Chi's face and pulled her in for a kiss. Her resistance fell apart as Kakarot descended upon her neck and his fingers ran along the edges of her clit. She didn't care who it was, man or woman, none of that mattered as their tongues moved and swapped with one another._

 _They might have gone longer had Kakarot moved back to be the center of both of their affections both women placing their lips along his cheek and licked the salt from his skin as he brought up more poison for them… the night was still so young._

Chi-Chi was so upset with herself, she should've fought against this. What made her think it was okay for this to happen? _"Kami, please forgive me, forgive me for losing myself. For defiling myself and letting my world be tainted by others. Please,"_ She cried in her head. "Please forgive me…" She hung her head as she did not shed tears in the bathroom but let her mind release all of the agony she had felt.

" _Is this all that I am?"_ What had happened to her, why was this any part of who she was? She was a proud warrior not some drug needing whore. She didn't lay with other women and find comfort in the arms of a man who only abused her.

What happened to the Chi-Chi that she used to be? Where did she go?

She let her head slide down from the toilet as she laid her head down along the floor. It was cool, but it didn't stop the burning sensation that coursed through her body. Her nerves were still frayed and they only let her feel a stinging sensation as if she had small hairs being pulled every so slightly from her skin. Not enough to rip them out, but just enough for her to wince every so often.

" _I Know… I know you suffer."_

The voice came again and Chi-Chi was certain she had heard someone, but it wasn't Kakarot, it spoke with a softness and harmony. She rolled to her back as she just let her gaze fall over the empty bathroom. "Who…Who's there?" She asked, maybe she was just hallucinating. She had no idea the effects of this drug.

" _Me…"_ It said again and Chi-Chi looked around again, no one was there but her voice caught in her throat, as she looked back and indeed there was someone there.

Dressed in a brilliant gold, sitting calmly with her hands in her lap, an array of light yellow feathers danced from the top of her dress, that flowed down around her ankles. Soft white and purple bracelets were over her soft light blue skin. But that wasn't what made her stop, she stared into brilliant golden eyes. _"Shhh, my child."_

"L-Le-Leocht?" She stammered as the woman smiled and nodded. "H-ow?"

" _Shhh,"_ She said again as she slowly rose from where she sat a finger to her lips. " _Eager ears are listening…"_

"But… You can't." She said again and Leocht's smile faltered and shook her head. How could she be here? How did she get here? Was this one of those things that Kakarot had told her about? A hundred questions ran through her head.

" _Forgive me…"_ She said before bowing her head, and then she faded away as if her body was a light and was dimmed down until there was nothing.

A second later the door to the bathroom was opened and Kakarot came inside, his eyes looking around inquisitively. _I swore I heard her talking…_ he growled but noticed Chi-Chi's limp form and snorted. No one was here he could smell no scents other than hers and the stench from the toilet. "Swallow these, you'll be out for a few hours but the poison should pass." He said coming over to her side, lifting the back of her neck and brought his palm to her lips. Two large red pills were in his hand and Chi-Chi merely let them slide into her mouth until they slipped down the back of her throat. "I'll leave you here, but I'll be back in several hours once my training is done." He grunted setting her back down.

"Don't die on me, I would hate to lose you after the way you enjoyed yourself last night. Though I'll just keep it to here in my quarters, I don't need another bitch to harass me in my life. Having you is hard enough." He joked as he walked back outside the door leaving Chi-Chi to herself. He'd check back up on her over the day but he assumed she'd be fine. She woke up, and she was talking that was good enough from a night of poison.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Hidden Agenda**

It had been nearly a month since that day she saw her. Chi-Chi's self-pity and wallowing evaporated quickly as she was training harder and faster like never before, a particular arrangement had made her strength increased almost two-fold since that time as Bulma was already required to begin upgrading the gravity room to meet the Prince's growing demands.

Chi-Chi's mouth was grit tightly as she stood in a chamber of fifty times earth's gravity or five times Vegeta-sei's. Her body was in pain, the stress was causing her bones and muscles serious harm, the human body just wasn't capable of handling such extremes so rapidly. Fortunately, a rejuvenation prototype was also being developed allowing her access to its 'testing' thanks again to her friend her strength was steadily increasing, but even still while her strength increased those around her did not remain idle. Chi-Chi's power might be topping over five thousand according to a scouter but she was still leagues below Kakarot and Vegeta. When she made a step forward they took a leap, when her progress slowed they continued to grow in strength.

"Come on! You aren't going to just lay down on me." She yelled at herself as she pulled herself up from her knees. The strain evident on her face, the pain wasn't even a problem. It was her own anger at herself, she was failing… She coughed as she slipped slightly and landed on her knee. It was so frustrating that she wasn't getting stronger… She finally had a way out, a chance to escape and free herself.

The best part was, there was nothing Kakarot would be able to do about it.

Raditz had given her a proposition back in the training room, there was a way out. An escape for a slave, every few months there would be a slave brawl. An opportunity for anyone to free themselves from servitude, the only catch was it had to be done in combat.

" _That's right!"_ She could almost hear Raditz again as he explained it to her. " _All you have to do is fight and win, in this little game the winner is granted freedom. You would no longer be bound to my little brother. You would be a free servant of Vegeta-sei and he would be bound by law to not touch you without your consent. Although, it's not just so easy to have this happen, we call it 'Fists Of Fury' if you win this little spat you can possibly go home."_ He was smirking as he was looking down at her, he wanted her gone simply because she was a weak human.

Chi-Chi managed to push herself to her feet, the pressure she was under was immense as she still had her legs buckling and trembling. It had only been several hours and already she was losing her ability to stay focused, it had been non-stop since she found out. Not one day of rest, except for when she collapsed and was placed in the rejuvenation tank by Bulma. _I-I can keep going!_

Her hands raising her hand up she began to charge her energy into her palms creating a blue orb that wobbled just as her legs were, the bots programmed by Bulma to be ki reflectors and simulate attacks that were always unpredictable where in their formation. She'd been hit five times now because she wasn't fast enough, but she was going to try again. She wasn't going to let a few failures stop her, with a strained grunt she threw it at the bots, watching as it bounced from each of the shiny bots that flashed and directed the ball around her, they moved in a slow formation as the blast rocketed from one to the other.

Her eyes flipping around to keep up with it until it finally shot out from her side, she jumped upwards the blast hitting the ground where she was and it went back into the air, reflecting off another bot and straight into her hip which sent her slamming into the wall. Her body screamed in pain as she felt the burning of her skin underneath her training clothes.

She was still so weak, as Bulma had told her Vegeta trained with almost fifteen of these at a hundred times gravity. Just how strong were these saiyans?

Shaking her head, she pushed herself back to all fours. Sweat ran down from her forehead along with a line of blood from where her head had slammed into the wall. _Try again!_ She told herself firing another blast towards the bots…

" _But this great opportunity does have a price. You see my old man doesn't like you, it's no secret. He hates how Kakarot was parading around with you as if you were his mate. Now my old man will pay for your entrance,"_

She was hit again, and floated upwards for a moment before crashing into the ground. Raditz words were still a reminder as there was a kicker, the deciding factor that made Chi-Chi not agree or not disagree until she was sure or if she was even capable of doing this.

" _This is a fight to the death, you will have to kill or be killed. Win every match and you go home, lose one you die. Either way my old man wins, so what do you say it's not a bad deal right?"_

So that would have to be it, the very notion she would have to kill someone else for her freedom? She didn't want too, but she had too. "Don't I?" She thought aloud as she managed to make her way towards the console, it had been enough for a single day. She was already at the breaking point, going any harder might cost her more time to train. Her body was completely shredded, clothes as well, she'd probably fall into a rejuvenation tank for an hour before going back and start preparing dinner.

As she pushed the disengage button she was left wondering… what would she do when the moment came. After all she had already accepted, not that Kakarot didn't know, well he wouldn't until today.

[***]

Standing in the training room by himself he was waiting for his old man. He had called him out here for a spar for no reason and completely out of character. His lips contorted into a scowl as he could only wonder just what exactly this was about, Bardock was smart, crafty, and not a bad fighter. He ran a purge team for years until his mate required him helping out around the butcher's shop she ran. His old man could still put up one hell of a fight, he fought people far stronger than himself and just never seemed to go down.

Whatever the reasons he and his father disagreed and bickered about, he still gave some respect to his old man. Even still, his dad was up to something. For the past month, Chi-Chi had begun to act strange and his Brother had stopped by the other day to tell him to meet Bardock here. Apparently, there was going to be some delicious news that he wished he could share with him.

He didn't have to dwell upon his thoughts for much longer as Bardock came in from the side, surprisingly Raditz had joined him. It was a male gathering moment, and it only put Kakarot's mood even more on edge than it already was. His older brother was grinning, and that alone already put him on edge, something was clearly up.

"Boy, you're probably wondering why I called you here." Bardock said plainly cracking his neck. While his son was an idiot, he didn't believe that meant in regards to his ability to understand and catch onto circumstances that were clearly designed to be suspicious. He could already guess that his boy had some of his gears turning.

His eyes shifted to his dad and to his brother. "I'm wondering but now I'm getting more concerned. What did you do?" He said barely keeping his gaze on either for long.

Radtiz laughed and scratched his chin, "You want to tell him or me pops? I don't care either way. His reaction is going to be priceless." He couldn't hold back his snickering though he was on guard, his little brother was more emotional than most saiyans.

Bardock rolled his eyes, "I'm going to just say it boy, I entered _her_ in the Fists of Fury contest. She did so willingly I did not force her," The older saiyan watched the expression on his sons' face slowly change. It wasn't unexpected but then again, Kakarot always liked force it was just natural.

He grappled with his fists, both of them locked together fingers interlaced as Kakarot tried to shove into his father, but even if Kakarot was a first class his father had been one before and wasn't so easily overpowered. Eyes unrepentant with anger shined as his teeth were grit tightly. "You!" he shouted as his arms tried to wrench his father's fingers to the side but his old man kept himself locked in position his expression not even changing. "You went behind my back?"

Bardock slammed his forehead into his son's face making him loosen his grip enough to drive a kick into his hip but he was countered as an arm grabbed onto the ankle and spun him around before throwing him into a wall. He pushed off as his son's fist imbedded just where his face was leaving him wide open to a knee to the stomach.

Kakarot's body was rocked again as another elbow crashed down on his neck. He landed on the ground but pushed to the side dodging the next attack to then drive his shoulder into his father. Both rolled over one another on the ground as the other grabbed each one around the throat. "Fucking bastard," He ground out as fingers dug into his neck.

His father's face was going slightly red but he kept composed. "Either she'll be worthy of being on this planet and free to make her own decisions, or she'll die for being weak. I fail to see how this makes me a bastard." His son broke away as Raditz came in from behind and swung for his head, although weaker he could still land one or two good blows and weaken him more than he needed.

"Come on brother are you seriously telling me that a little sex toy means that much to you?" He swung halfheartedly as he wanted to keep his defenses up, his father was going to be the one fighting him, he was just here to keep the playing field tipped to one side. _His._

Roaring angrily, he swung his leg but only nicked his brother on the side of the leg allowing him to slam both fists into his chest and put another ten feet between them, enough space for his old man to hit him from behind and knock his face into the dirt.

Kakarot spun upwards his feet rounding about to give himself breathing space which it did and he jumped backwards hitting the wall only to explode off of it with a scream before slamming his fist into his father's blocked forearms. He feinted for a kick only to come back around with his fist and catch him flush in the face causing blood and spit to escape as Bardock took a half spin.

Raditz jumped back in, charging a ki attack and fired two quick blasts at his little brother who batted them away. "Made yah look!" He chuckled, giving Kakarot a second to feel his father slam a fist back into his face. The blow rattled him as his father continued hitting him several more times before he swung up his leg and caught him in the elbow knocking his attacks off. He stumbled for a few seconds only to be hit from behind.

"Miss me?" His brother chuckled only to not react fast enough and his Brother's face slammed into his forehead. He would've gone again but Bardock was already on him, the duo colliding with one another but not able to gain a sure advantage. Bardock's age and rust was holding him back but Raditz kept interference up not allowing his brother to keep going all out.

Breaking for a moment they panted, Kakarot's eyes still filled with anger. "You had no right to interfere, she's mine! No one else can take her from me!"

"Listen to yourself boy," his father snapped, "She's just a slave, she may have looks but she is nothing. You can never sire offspring with her so why are you fighting this so hard?" He spat and rubbed his scarred cheek with his wristband. It truly had been awhile since he had a good fight, even if it was his son it was still enjoyable though not the kind of fight he enjoyed. Too many emotions, and not enough fun.

Raditz couldn't stop himself, he loved seeing his little brother get pissed off. "You trying to lower yourself brother? I mean she's got a nice ass, slapped it a few times got enough of-"

"SILENCE-!" He roared, his foot slamming down into the floor, Kakarot snorted through his nose as he wanted to rip his brother's head off. He didn't know if he was joking or not but no other male had any right to touch his female.

For so long he'd been mocked because he just wasn't a dominate male, he didn't want to be a heavy pursuer of females. He just wanted one to be his, sire a few little boys and continue his job. However, fate decided to only mock him as when pushed too hard by a female he was courting he nearly tore her neck off. He had no middle ground!

For all his strength, and discipline he just could not satisfy his own kind, he was ridiculed, mocked, and dismissed outright by many other females as defective. For two years he never got to even enjoy time with them, no of course not. That would be too much effort fucking wasted. Kakarot deserved a proper mate, and he was so fed up with everything that he decided to hell with trying to find one on this planet. He'd take an opportunity when presented to find a female suitable all for him. One that he could find not only attractive but with a fighting spirit to match his own.

He had found that with Chi-Chi, she was a perfect little morsel. Untainted, pure, and all his for the taking, it didn't matter what her views of him would be, she'd eventually come to accept him in time. He was giving Chi-Chi a perfect opportunity, she could get stronger and be a proper mate. He was sick of dealing with his own kind, tired of trying to be everything that didn't come naturally to him. He could dominate Chi-Chi and make her submit to him, but it didn't destroy her. She got back up every single time, she never took his shit and fought him at every turn she could.

It was why he had chosen her.

"What is wrong with you son? A mere sl-"

"She's my female! She will be my mate!" He shouted, the force of his voice echoing all around. The joking face of his older brother fell, and the look on his father's face was one of sheer disappointment. Perhaps he had suspected but only convinced himself that it wasn't true. But his son had said it, not out of spite but of anger.

Bardock spat on the ground as he looked at his youngest son. "So you want to shame yourself? Shame me and your mother? Is that what you are going to do boy?"

"Shame for what? Finding a female that I enjoy?"

Bardock gave him a shake of his head, a scowl of his lips. Where had he gone wrong? Truly he'd failed as a father, "You had no problems with Cherri did you not? I heard you and she were quite a vocal pair," That rutting had given him hope that his son had finally started to come back around. That he was just having fun with the slave he had, that maybe he needed something to build his confidence back up. Though now he wished that both of them had been in heat, had Cherri been impregnated it would've been fine. A legacy would be secure, even if she was a 2nd class there were never enough high ranking females to meet the demand. Kakarot's chances had dwindled since killing one, but there would be no shame in a union like this.

Growling in aggravation, "I was taking black the entire night, I only saw my female, I didn't see her and it was probably why I fucked that desperate female because she was drenched in _my_ woman's scent."

"She's not a woman, she's a weak slave, there is nothing to offer you except a nice pair of legs, lips, and the occasional fuck." Bardock braced as his son's fist collided with his forearm, the blow shaking the very ground as he saw the enraged snarl across Kakarot's lips. "You're pathetic boy."

Both swung, each other's fist landed in the other's cheek, the imprint as the two males glared at one another. One hated the other for daring to mock his desire, and the other because he was filled with loathing. They both rained blows down upon the other, Kakrot's gut was shoved backwards only to watch his father's head snap around. A fist crashed down into the back of his neck but his head fired upwards upper cutting him the with back of his skull right on his chin.

Both reared backwards before pulling their hands back and firing their fists forward, the knuckles connected as they shoved against the other. "I do what I want, with who I want."

Bardock scowled as he glared into his son's eyes, "Well when you become the Legendary you can do whatever you want. But you are nothing compared to him, and you are not stronger than the royal family. So pray tell how will you do what you-!" He shoved forwards throwing Kakarot's arm out of the way and hit him square in the face. "-Want when you are just nothing but a first class!" Kakarot stumbled backwards, blood flowing from his nose as his hand's shook.

"Stronger, that's all I need to get."

Raditz laughed coming up behind him. "Stronger? Yeah right, you can't even beat the old man easily, you have strength but no real experience. Vegeta thrashed me and you without breaking a sweat and here you think you'll be stronger than him?" He grinned, "Get real little brother."

Kakarot grinded his teeth together, "I guess you two know everything, right? That I the foolish saiyan know little because I like my human's tight wet cunt as opposed to the ragged female whores on this planet?" His hair vibrated slightly as he let his own ki aura surround him, "You should know that when I went on my purging mission I learned some valuable things." He said as his white aura slowly became a light blue. His eyes snapped to his father, "For one, did you know that you can suppress your ki?" He looked back at his brother who gave him a confused reaction.

The little brother grinned, "No of course you wouldn't, and old man you are so rusty you can't even tell when someone isn't fighting you at their full strength." His father's expression shifted to confusion, "Yes I've been fighting you with restraint, because the Prince and royal family don't like it when their underlings get to strong and flaunt their growing strength. In our society where strength is everything, few people would ever step forward and challenge those who have power and those in power would remove any threat no matter how small." He righted himself as he flexed his arm, his aura completely engulfing it. "I may not be as strong as the Prince, but I'm stronger than you two." He moved both hands up to his forehead, "I also learned some nice little tricks from the planet where _my female,_ was from," His words emphasizing his point that she was still his female. "Like some of their fighting techniques, it's nice when you can use the environment around you without your foe's knowing," He scowled, "SOLAR-! FLARE-!" He screamed as his hands unleashed the power of a flare from all three of Vegeta-sei's suns.

Both Raditz and Bardock clutched their faces leaving them vulnerable for a quick blow from Kakarot who used the easily given knocking Raditz into the wall and his father into the floor his boot pressed down upon his old man's head, a satisfied smirk on his face as he reveled in the glow of his victory. "Now whose weak? _OLD MAN?_ " He said grinding his foot down upon his head.

Kicking his father onto his back Kakarot looked down into eyes, His old man was hurting but not dead. He wasn't going to kill his father or his brother, but he was going to damn well let them know that he was indeed their better. "Remove your bid for her and let her remain with me."

His father grit his teeth, "No." He said defiantly, "If you want her to be seen as a mate, then she will win. If she doesn't than she is a weak and unworthy of being on this planet."

"I'm not asking," He said grinding his foot into his father's chest.

"The answer is still no-!" He growled as he felt one of his ribs break, but he stared into his son's face. "Afraid that she'll lose? Or that your so-called mate will leave you the second she wins? Not much of a female is she then boy?"

Kakrot snorted through his nose, that was his old man's game. He was more stubborn than he was, but there were always options, he had a little over a month until the little game began. Could he really have Chi-Chi win, but then she would refuse him… But she had certain loyalties, ones that he knew as he had sparse conversations with her about what she had felt she earned through all her hard work.

Removing his boot from his father he walked away, his arms crossing his chest uncaring if the two saiyans behind him were his family. They learned a lesson about him and he had to begin his new strategy for how he was going to keep Chi-Chi in his possession. The blue haired woman was a reason she wouldn't leave the planet that he was certain. She wouldn't abandon her friend to this planet and run away, but there had to be another weakness. One thing that would keep a pure woman like her to remain no matter how low her opinion of him was. Then he stopped as a realization spread over his lips into a cruel twisted grin.

 _Family,_ a child or offspring. It was one of her earthling desires to be a mother and have a loving child. _She can't keep a child, but what if she can't leave it behind. No matter how low of me she might feel she would never be able to flee with me having her flesh and blood at my side._ He licked his lips, oh he was prepared… so prepared. His father thought this would remove his problem? Oh no, this was just going to make his victory all the sweeter.

He headed back to his quarters, no doubt Chi-Chi would be back there by now. He had quite a bit to inform her about… although some things would be kept until later. After all when two beings fought, saving your best strike for the perfect opportunity would be his best chance.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Dream Wonderland**

" _This is where it will end?" A healthy feminine laugh escaped from the depths of the woman's throat as she looked over the place, "It really is a beautiful place, it reminds me of where I used to live as a little girl, though some would rather tell me that it isn't true. But it's a wonderful world, Chi-Chi, I just wonder if I'll ever see it myself. It would be a nice place to live," She sighed as she stretched her arms that were white, with a slight blue tint over her head. "Please come, sit with me." She said patting the ground next to her in a friendly gesture._

 _This wasn't the first time, nor was it that common either. Chi-Chi was certain that she was dreaming, but it didn't quite feel like a dream either. She was inside of her own mind with someone else, it could've only been_ _ **her,**_ _the future seer and planet renowned madness maker, though if all the stories were true, Chi-Chi couldn't pretend to not doubt them as she looked at her. Sitting with her legs folded in a pristine white dress, her soft white eyes looked at her. Was she going mad or was this truly Leocht's power?_

 _She swallowed but it was a gesture only she did mentally, because she was in fact asleep, as she was back on earth, sitting on a hill overlooking the sea. It was where she had carried water up and down with balance for several months, it was a nice place to be and she missed the quiet tranquility of it. It didn't remove its effect but it also felt strange to be sharing it with another being who wasn't a figment of her mind. Because it had happened twice before, though in different locations and at different times._

" _I know you don't like me inside your mind, you feel that I am here to trick you." She giggled placing a hand over her lips. "Please, I just wish to talk. You wish to know the future, do you not? Telling you will not change what is for your fate. You, a woman worthy of admiration and with such potential that no one could foresee." She drew a hand towards her offering her to take it, "I am merely a guest and nothing more."_

 _Was she crazy for being in her own head and having a mental conversation with someone else? Or maybe it was who it was, that probably made more sense. "Leo, why are you doing this to me? I told you I didn't want to know, please just stop."_

 _She examined the woman's smile and watched as she shook her head, "But Chi-Chi, I'm not showing you the future now, I am showing you the present. Besides we've not been able to chat, I have many questions and you have the answers to them." She gestured again to sit, "Please, may I have five minutes then? If you do not wish to hear after that then I will leave you in peace if you so desire that."_

" _Three minutes, and not a second longer." Chi-Chi said figuring this would be her best option, otherwise she might as well just be stuck here with someone else inside her own head._

 _Leocht let out a hearty laugh, "The purpose of time has no meaning in one's head, dreams last for minutes or hours. There is no time, I was merely jesting." She was still laughing as Chi-Chi let out a frustrated grunt, ready about to just leave but then again it was all a dream anyway. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath, she needed to calm down. Letting herself get worked up wouldn't help any further, if she even was, or maybe this was all a dream that she was imagining? That was another possibility, though she could somewhat doubt that as Leocht would always act the same._

 _She walked towards her and sat down, her eyes looking squarely at the strange woman._

" _It's a beautiful world, what do you call it?" She asked not even looking at her as she just gazed over the seascape where the waves gently rolled along the beach some feet below._

" _Earth. This is what it used to look like," She said looking at the beautiful world before her, too bad it was just a memory though. She would've loved to come back to this spot, unfortunately the planet was a mess when she left it. The destruction Kakarot wrought was terrible, it only got worse by the nuclear bombardment. It had torched almost a third of the continent. She sighed, shaking her head._

 _Leo merely gave her a passing grin and placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is your home, this is how it appears to all who see it."_

 _Chi-Chi looked at her, that couldn't be right. Her home was completely destroyed, this place had to have been leveled, it was on the outskirts of where Kakarot had landed by at least a hundred miles. "No, earth was devastated; this place can't be looking like this." Was this some sort of punishment? Maybe Leocht was just trying to make her more subjective by showing her images of her destroyed home._

" _Devastated? Hmm, if you say so…" She said trailing off as she looked at Chi-Chi with a knowing smile. Her head tilting slightly as she caught Chi-Chi's glance back at her. "The seven brought it back, they gave everything back. Kami's gift to your planet, a piece of himself so that mankind might be able to find them and grant a miracle."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

 _Leocht looked back over at the waters and continued to smile, "The old legends of your people, for there are seven and with them you can grant any desire of the heart." She didn't look but continued to stare out over the sea, "He wished it thinking you were dead, he wanted to say he was sorry for being weak, how he watched and could not do anything for you, his eyes were stained with nightmares for many months as he sought them out. Hoping that this one act might absolve him of his sins that he could not imagine," She raised up her hands and blew a simple dust from them, the world changed again, to the barren city that was the beginning of her hell. There was no one there, just the images, all of it still and unmoving as Chi-Chi and Leocht now sat atop the fallen radio tower. "It was like this for me, huddled in darkness and all alone, even though I had those around me I knew what they did not do. I do understand, Chi-Chi, I felt what you felt this night, except it was not done to bind me or claim me. I will not say you were lucky because it was cruel, but you were not like me. I had more than twenty feasting upon me for hours until my savior came. I had no one left behind, no one fighting, even when all hope was lost, to protect me."_

 _Chi-Chi was unsure of what to say, she knew that Leocht was talking about Krillin, it was clear that he still felt he had to make it up to her, but he had nothing to make up for. He had tried to protect her, fight for her and save her until he was beaten into the ground. She did not blame him for his actions, she also didn't want him to hate himself for it. Because in the end it was all her fault, though as she stared at Leocht, her smile was lost as she just gave a blank look, her white eyes blinking. "I'm sorry," What else could she say, there wasn't anything pleasant about either of what happened to them._

" _I've long since accepted my fate, Chi-Chi. Would you ever wish to know everything, but yet be unable to change your own life? No matter the actions you take, no matter everything that you do or say, the universe will still continue to grow." Her head looked at her, inside both of them was the pain of knowing. It was beyond her control but it did not stop them from hurting._

" _Why are you telling me this, if it doesn't matter like you say?"_

 _She shook her head, "Because," She looked up to the sky which faded to a pure white, as if they were amongst the clouds. "I don't want you to hate yourself. Because you would kill me."_

 _Chi-Chi was stunned, her jaw dropped slightly. She wouldn't kill her? What reason would she have for that, would there even be a benefit for her, would Kakarot put her up to this or maybe-!_

" _I'm telling you this because I want you to be happy, I want you to know I understand why you want to do it and that I'm here, because this will be one of the last times I will get to speak with you like this and I want you to know this." She said offering her hand to Chi-Chi. It was almost a token gesture as she waited, but saw the clear confusion and apprehension in Chi-Chi's face. "My death will be my own, it will not be your fault, when the spark is set your actions will cause you pain but I only wish to lessen it. Please… let me show you."_

 _Was it right or wrong of her to want to know and yet not know? To see if this was the truth or just another fabrication, but she took Leocht's hand and in that instant the world flashed._

 _[***]_

"It's alright…" Leocht coughed, her purple blood spilling from her lips. Her face and everything about her was fine but Chi-Chi noticed that one of her hands was holding Leocht's while her other fist was through her chest and inside of her. She looked around to see elsewhere but she couldn't, this was not a location but a vision of things to come.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" She was and was not speaking as Chi-Chi registered her words, they did not come from her, though.

Leocht held Chi-Chi's neck and kissed her cheek, her white eyes a brilliant gold as tears ran down from them, "It's what I had to do, it was fated but you now have everything you need. You can free me and yourself from this. You can set everything right." She hacked up blood, the purple liquid spilling all over her shoulder. As the color of her skin became completely pale and the golden eyes slowly began to fade away, Chi-Chi felt herself crying as her vision became blurry. Leocht's face, it was still smiling, still happy to see her even though she still had her hand buried in her chest.

She wanted to speak but couldn't, there were emotions and thoughts that were not her own but still passing, they came and went without rhyme or reason. A million different images and words that were all but flashes to her mind. Her haze ended as a soft hand held her face in a gentle caress, it slowly grew light and the hand fell backwards as Chi-Chi's hand left her chest and the blood poured freely from the wound.

She could never have done this? She thought herself better than this. To kill someone, especially Leocht, who did not hurt people, it was clear that she wasn't evil. Such a being couldn't be. Who would go and talk to the person, who is supposed to kill them, and say they are fine with it? She would never kill her. No, she knew the truth.

"I c-an't s-see them… I-I… gi-ve…i-t," She slowly lost her grip as she fell backwards but Chi-Chi held tight to her. "To, y-ouu-."

" _You can't change this, Chi-Chi," The voice of Leocht spoke into her mind as everything faded back into darkness. "I am fated to die by your hand, no matter your actions I will still die by your hand."_

" _What does it mean!? WHY DO I KILL YOU?" She shouted, this didn't bring her any comfort or reassurance, except a thousand questions that now needed to be answered._

" _I can't see the world beyond my own death, but your fate is now written. You can still be the light that I was supposed to be, so don't give in to hate, don't let darkness consume your heart. Live for me and do what you feel is right, because-"_

Chi-Chi's eyes snapped wide awake to be greeted by the green vicious fluid of a regeneration tank. Her mouth was still breathing the oxygen in from her rebreather as the tank began to drain away. "Rest is over, we have more training to do." Kakarot's voice said through her speakers as she tried to focus on what was going on in her surroundings. She'd been thrown in here for a few hours to rest after a morning training session. He'd beaten the hell out of her in the experimental gravity room which was already being amplified again to meet the Prince's growing demands.

The door popped open as Chi-Chi covered her bare chest since her clothes were removed before entering. She ignored the glances she was getting as the other men took a moment to obviously eye the pretty female in the room while Kakarot's back was turned. "I've got little time left to prepare you for this. With only twenty-five days left you expect to be ready to fight some of the most desperate and powerful slaves for a match to the death while sitting in a regen tank?" He was half joking and serious as he glared at her.

"Well if someone didn't feel like breaking three of my ribs then please inform me how I should spend it?" She snapped back at him as she dressed herself in a black training suit, the smooth spandex showing off her curves and built physique. She was no longer a smooth and curvy woman but a hard and rough one, with defined muscles and form that showed a greater improvement of strength.

"Next time, dodge," He snorted before stopping and moving closer to her, his interest somehow perked. "Hold still." He said grabbing her by the shoulders and brought his nose to smell her.

He inhaled deeply next to her ear and moved down to her shoulder. Kakarot's hands smoothed down to her own and stopped at her hips, his mind trying to confirm something as Chi-Chi growled a bit, annoyed by his actions. "You need to see a doctor. You're going to be sick soon."

She looked back at him as he looked at her, his face showing no smirks or playful quips. "I feel fine," She told him not caring what he was talking about.

He rolled his eyes, "You do feel fine, but I smell it. By morning you'll be puking your guts out, now either follow me or I'll beat you with half your face buried in your own vomit tomorrow, reminding you of this conversation." He clearly wasn't in the mood to hear her arguments.

She exhaled in agitation, "Fine, whatever. Just do what you need to do." His response was immediate as he smirked.

"Knew you'd see it my way."

[***]

"Alright! That's it, I am request-," She changed her choice of word, that was too polite. "I am demanding that you give me two freaking days off so that I can sleep, eat, and recover! I am not a freaking machine, you bastard!" A very on edge Bulma Briefs said after hearing Vegeta's latest request and demands for her. There was too much on her plate already. Either the gravity room wasn't good enough or the bots broke too easy, or wait, her personal favorite. 'I broke the machine out of frustration now go fix it!' Oh, that was her fucking favorite.

The prince paused from eating his dinner to give the woman a fierce scowl that had originally put the fear of death into her, but after nearly two months of constantly being bossed around by him, she'd gotten tired and ignored his glares and threats. Treating the whole situation like he wasn't a saiyan warrior elite and prince, now she had the nerve to make demands of him? What kind of a moronic slave made demands of their owner? The entire idea was ridiculous, she belonged to him and whatever he said went. She was owed and given nothing except the privilege of being his personal scientist. "You do not make any demands of me, woman. You are nothing but my property, and if I fucking say work then you'll work."

Bulma let loose a frustrated scream, that made the prince wince. "Listen, I am sick and tired of being treated like shit by you and every single one of your fucking people who do nothing but ridicule and mock me and yet whose technology are you using? What, and I quote, "Stupid ugly blue haired wench?" made what you've been using to such a great effect? Hmm?" She said doing her best mock impersonation of him, she had the verbiage and tone right, just her pitch was awful.

Vegeta slammed his fist down into the table while throwing his chair back, letting it clatter to the floor. No one had ever dared to mock him as such. His own warriors and people rarely talked back to him fearing his reprisal, but no, not this woman. This small frail woman, who would die without the aid of a collar, dared to impersonate and demean the prince of all saiyans! "Do you have a death wish, woman? I've killed men for speaking lesser of me!"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course they wouldn't, your _highness,_ because they clearly don't have the balls to tell you just how the fuck they are feeling, and you know what? I feel like taking a few days off," Her anger began to boil over as she just glared back at Vegeta, the two hadn't had a thorough screaming match in a while, though Vegeta normally pushed her buttons, this time she started it, "I haven't had a manicure in weeks, my hair needs a touch up and a thorough treatment, as well as my skin is in desperate need of some professional treatment. I am a beautiful woman, a genius, and a most of all a freaking princess, yet do you give me one single spec of respect for any of that? Of course not! Because you're just walking around with a stick shoved so far up your ass you could choke on it, because I'm so fucking beneath you that I can't even get a little me time!" She shouted back at him her face turning red as her blue eyes narrowed and shot back at the prince.

He grabbed the table and threw it into the wall as he jumped on her. His hands grabbing her wrists and pinned them to the counter behind her. "I can kill you right where you stand, I could so easily rip your pathetic head off." He snapped at her as his face was just inches from her own, but still her fire didn't leave she only growled back. She dared to defy him, insult him? The bitch clearly needed to be reminded of who was in charge here.

"Do it then, so I can watch from the afterlife and see how you fix the gravity machine without me." She said her eyes narrowed in a deadly serious tone, she wasn't going to back down. She knew the fate that awaited Chi-Chi and using her as leverage was pointless for Vegeta now, her life was his only trump card he had because he needed her far more than she needed him now.

"I can find other scientists, they can make it work. You are nothing special, woman." He said wrapping a fist around her throat. His pressure only there to show enough force but not harm her, he might overdo it and kill her.

She raised her chin defiantly and gave him a smirk, "Where are they then? They don't exist, Vegeta, they don't have my designs nor do they own my brain to make it work. So, what's it going to be next?" She said as his thumb pressed tighter against her neck but still she didn't give in.

"Your friend-"

"She's entered in the fists of fury contest, she could be dead in a few weeks, what's your next threat?" She cut him off, a best defense was always a good offense, it was just like a - though not really - business deal, respect and her life were on the line.

"Torture always works, a few hours might shut you up and make you learn your place again." His calm tone amplified as he pulled open the cabinet drawer next to him and drew out a long-serrated knife. "How long would you last? My guess would be a minute." He pulled it to her shirt and with a slice her shirt and pants were cut down the middle, exposing what was hiding underneath to the prince, yet he did not show any flicker of emotion towards the heiress with the well-formed and fit body. There was a light sheen of sweat visible on her skin from her long work hours, the smell of grease and her own rich scent were dominating his senses. Were it not for her flimsy undergarments she might as well have been nude.

"You know that won't work, you wouldn't let anyone else see me besides you. Who else would be able to mar my skin, certainly not some lackey in a dungeon. It would have to be you right, or can't you handle a weak woman?"

His grip got tighter as his eyes began to go red, she knew that he wouldn't do that. He enjoyed her body, her presence, and spirit. Breaking her would remove one of the few enjoyments he actually had. A physical battle was stimulation for the body, but his mind craved a battle of wits and will. If he took that away he'd just be bored with her, "You think you know me, woman? That somehow you will get what you want because I show you mercy? Do you even know what kind of a man I am?"

"Yes, an egotistical jerk-!" Her breathing stopped and she choked as he squeezed more, she could barely breathe but she saw his eyes. The subtlety he showed was all there, he wouldn't go that far. Understanding his mannerisms, his body language was one thing, but Vegeta's eyes were her greatest weapon. The prince had a mask, a stoicism of royalty but he couldn't keep it all under wraps. Every fight they got into, every time he pushed her buttons, she could see it in his eyes and she learned one critical thing. He liked her, not in relationship way but he treated her differently. In his eyes, she was more than just a slave, she was _his._ A belonging that he liked to play with and would allow no one else to have, she was not one to be shared with others.

"I'm a prince, you ungrateful wench," he growled his face just above hers. "Why should I spare your life right now, woman? You have insulted and mocked me far too much for me to allow you to live unless you beg me to do so."

"I won't beg," She said as she gasped for air, her face was slowly beginning to change colors, was she wrong about this? Was Vegeta really going to kill her?

"Then what will you do?"

It was a solid bet and one that stunned both parties, but none as much as the prince himself as his grip loosened just enough to allow her to breathe and her face to press closer to his. Her hands grabbed his face as she pressed her wet lips against his own.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Personal**

Kakarot knocked on the prince's door, for the first time in his life Vegeta had not bothered to appear for training as scheduled. For a man who could live his life according to training, this was highly irregular for him. He wasn't going to show the prince that he had developed the ability to sense energy levels, keeping any tricks that one knew of was a necessity, using any advantage you could was paramount for a warrior race. However, he knew that Vegeta was inside and his ki was staying at a stable level, it was low and steady. _Still sleeping?_ He doubted that one, Vegeta didn't need that much rest, hell, he himself didn't need that much rest.

Though he wasn't worried, he was at least curious and he needed to be sure that everything was _alright._ Well, that would be his excuse anyway. He opened the door to the prince's room, it wasn't locked as usual. No one would dare accost the saiyan prince in the palace, or get here without the royal guards saying so. Though as he stepped inside he could see that some things were off, the table was thrown into the wall, the counter was smashed with a fist, and the room was torn up completely. All of it pointed to a struggle, but to a saiyan it wasn't a fight, at least not in the literal sense. His nose picked up a musky scent, one that his female had but it clearly wasn't Chi-Chi that had been here. It was another one, he took another breath as he stopped in the middle of the destroyed kitchen.

"Kakarot! What the hell are you doing in my room?" The prince shouted, throwing open and closed his door, wearing only a pair of shorts, his hair disheveled and matted in certain places.

Clearly, he had woken up when Kakarot had appeared, not one to be caught unaware but his sparring partner gave him a grin. "You missed training." He stated plainly as he could smell it all over the prince, _a female?_

"I know that, imbecile, but why are you in my room now?" he growled avoiding the lower class's gaze, another giveaway for Kakarot that something was clearly up.

He shrugged but his smirk turned into a grin. "Making sure you were alright, you didn't answer."

Vegeta snorted. "You're not my fucking babysitter, now leave!" he snapped, his serious face returning as his clear embarrassment had left. He hadn't meant to be caught like this, _blast that fucking woman_! Though in thinking that, he was reminded he had done quite a bit of that the night before.

Of course, now he had bedded the damn woman, his first female in his life, not that he was oblivious to such things like fucking. Though he felt himself slightly ashamed by what had transpired, how could one little act set him off? She might have been a decent colored female, but she was impractically weak in bed. Yet still that alone made it so thrilling that he had to control and feel everything, careful as to not hurt her. Seeing her squirm underneath him, but still that fire in her eyes never died, she pushed him on. Her words and devilish tongue kept him going for several hours, and in several ways.

Kakarot kept a pleased smirk on his face as his eyes flicked to his sleeping quarters and back to him. Though as he did, his mind slowly clicked, "Vegeta, you didn't?" He almost couldn't stop the twisted grin of pure amusement from spilling out as he felt himself slowly laughing. "I knew she would _pique_ your royal interests."

Vegeta's face went red, but he reserved about punching the moron, he wouldn't let him get under his skin. He took a moment to calm down, breathing through his nose before looking stone faced at Kakarot. "I fucked her, she was decent. But it was a onetime thing, now get lost." He dismissed him with a wave of his hand before going about fixing his room, his servants would not dare get any impression that their prince had bedded a non-saiyan. Even if she was just a slave, that was still well below his station, he didn't want any rumors getting out. He knew Kakarot would keep his mouth shut to others, but in front of him he knew he was in for a few days of verbal sparring.

"See you in an hour then," Kakarot said walking out, his hands crossed his arms as he began to casually whistle as he left, trying to prevent himself from laughing at the hilarity of what he now knew.

Watching him leave, Vegeta let out a sigh as he brought a hand to his face, he should've been more ashamed of what he did but he wasn't. Perhaps due to one of the sayings that a well satiated male just couldn't be angry or upset, he wasn't too much of those. As he collected his thoughts he heard a slight grumble coming from his bedroom. A soft feminine groan slipped around the door and met his ears. Bulma was awake and muttering about being sore.

The prince couldn't stop himself from chuckling at the fact. Perhaps it was a bit of pride as well, a woman groaning about his size was a plus, or the fact that he could've kept going had she not needed to rest. Her soft body was not built for the rigors of a warrior. He shouldn't have cared, but he went back towards his room, opening up the door to catch sight of Bulma sitting up in his bed, holding the sheets against her chest, though as if it mattered now. The prince had seen, sampled, and fondled all of it. Her hair was a mess of sweat and bodily fluids, he had to admit… He was getting turned on already.

"Ve-Vegeta?" She asked her eyes squinting as she tried to focus, she thought he was next to her when she woke up but found just a vacant spot that was still warm. As she heard him chuckle, she managed to knock the sleep from her eyes and see him in the doorway. Wearing nothing but a pair of revealing shorts, she blushed at the sight of him, her head turned away unable to stare at the prince.

She was mortified with herself, not realizing the prince was sharing similar thoughts just a moment ago. She thought kissing him would just shut him up, show him that he did have more interest in her than just as a scientist, but it went all out of control the moment he responded with almost a viciousness she did not expect. She could still taste him in her mouth, the prince could never stop kissing her. Thank God she did aerobics and knew how to keep her breathing under control from all the work she did, otherwise she might've died from all the lack of oxygen.

"Thinking of me?"

Bulma blinked and saw the prince beside her again, he was smirking. "N-no, just," God, did he have to be looking at her like that? His lustful gaze, the closeness of his body and the feelings he evoked from her were all quickly coming back to the surface. He grabbed her shoulders as she felt her body flood with arousal, it was slightly mortifying just how much she had enjoyed herself in the arms of the prince. This wasn't supposed to be happening, she looked away not wanting to look in those obsidian eyes.

Vegeta found it amusing, she might feel guilty about what she did. He shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as he had and yet here he was, already thinking about having her again, his little blue haired genius. She challenged him, stood up to him, refused to bow down to him solely because he was a prince. Now that she was his woman, she'd never be a mate, but definitely a concubine. He couldn't have filled up so many years of unspent desires and expect such feelings to end. He brought a hand to her chin and turned her face to look at him.

"Don't hide your face," He said, his deep rugged and sexy voice making her body shiver. "You're not half bad looking." The playful smirk in his face came as he saw her eyes flare up.

She glared at him, "Best you will ever see," she growled, but her eyes saw him as he came closer, his nose almost touching hers. The pounding in her chest increased along with her breathing, becoming sharper and more rapid.

"Are you too weak to go another round? A real woman would go until a man is satisfied." He challenged. Forget Kakarot and training today, the woman demanded a day off, he'd give her one.

"A real woman would be satisfied by her man, you quit early last night." Bulma wasn't going to let him call her weak. Hell, her body might be sore but she'd take his punches all the same.

Vegeta slammed her back down into the sheets, his smirk replaced with a scowl, "You think I quit early, woman? Your frail body couldn't keep up. Maybe you should spend some time training so you'd be able to handle a real man who doesn't have to restrain himself the entire night." She made him get angry, but it was also exactly what aroused him so much. The defiance and every single challenge, she rose up to meet his expectations.

"You quit early, I didn't say stop." She kept her face solid, but she couldn't hide the feelings underneath from showing.

Vegeta snorted, the little minx was playing with fire, but damn what he should be doing. "You wanted a day off, woman. I hope that you can last." He growled, moving to forcefully capture her lips.

Bulma paled, the idea alone made her body shake and her mind race, she however lost the ability to speak her mind as the prince's tongue swirled in her mouth. She lost all reason last night, for a few hours she wasn't Bulma Briefs, nor a slave, a genius, or a scientist. No, she got to just be a woman, all of her life's worries and concerns vanished into nothing as she was dominated by a man. How he watched her climax time and time again, only because it was her. The prince desired her for who she was, not what she was. Was it wrong to enjoy the prince, who seemed to only want her? Forget all the things that had happened to her, was that right?

He filled her up slowly, making her softly wince, but she felt the pleasure streak through, making the pain just an afterthought. She felt almost guilty as her _plans,_ all of them, became overwhelming. Her head fell off the side of the bed but kept firmly tight by Vegeta's strong hands. _She had everything she needed…_ But could she, do _it?_

The prince continued, unaware of her thoughts and struggles. He wanted his blue haired woman and she still desired him, her reaction was proof enough. To hell with everything else, he was royalty and he wanted to take a break as well, even if that break was with his slave for the day. With her screams, limbs, and scent all around him, he could most definitely agree to this.

[***]

"I said dodge! Stop trying to match my strength, you fool!" Kakarot knocked Chi-Chi to the ground once again. She refused to rely on her dodging but instead challenge his attacks head on. He stood overtop her, his fist still in the same position where he had hit her squarely with his attack.

The damn tournament was only three days away and he wanted her recovered for everything in two, but she was still stubborn. He'd pushed her harder in the gravity chamber, nearly breaking seventy times gravity with her, yet she did not rely on her own speed but strength. Chi-Chi might be over compensating because he was trying to tell her she was too weak. _Fucking woman,_ he snorted in his head as he walked back from her, getting back into his stance to try again.

She wiped the dirt and blood from her lips as she got back up, her eyes burning with anger at him. "I didn't ask for your fucking critique," She spat as she got back up on her legs, though she was still breathing slightly hard.

Kakarot growled, why did she have to be so goddamn difficult? He was training her, getting her stronger and teaching her how to really fight. "Will you ask for a critique when one of the other fighters splits your fucking skull in two, because you should be using your goddamn common sense! Or are you trying to kill yourself, if you wanted to do that I could have obliged long ago than dealing with your shit right now." Pissing her off was one way to get her motivated, though it didn't always work as intended, as she saw him as her only mortal enemy in those moments and had tried to actually kill him. Even if she hadn't come close, she still tried.

Chi-Chi shouted in frustration and just attacked, seeing only red at this point. She was sick of Kakarot. After a month of being beaten into the ground by him, then only to be subject to his filthy touch at night drove her entirely mad. She kicked for his neck but he caught it with his forearm. Kakarot batted her leg to the side, letting her land on the floor but she only quickly struck again, she landed and slammed her fist square at his face but he caught it with his own palm, she swung the other and the same thing happened, she was stuck with him holding both her fists in his grip. "You've gotten stronger, but you are still unable to see how little you know. What have I taught you, tell me." He said coldly as his fingers dug into her fists, making her almost cry out in pain as she dropped to a knee.

"Y-You, B-bas-tard!" She growled, but again he put more pressure down and she screamed, her hands were about to break but Kakarot was well aware of her body's limits. He'd spent a month straight beating it up, after all.

"Insult me all you want, it won't get rid of your weakness, Chi-Chi. It won't make you stronger." He said, finally releasing her. She quickly brought her hands to her chest and started rubbing them. The pain was still throbbing even after that. She glanced up, watching Kakarot shake his head.

The saiyan knew that she was out of time and no matter what he tried, it wouldn't make that much of a difference at this point. He pushed Chi-Chi to her expected limits and further. "I suppose there's nothing left now," He exhaled through his nose before heading towards the control panel and disabling the gravity. The weight immediately dropped from his shoulders as he looked back and saw Chi-Chi still remaining on the floor. "Get up, we're going back. You are going to recover and then you will fight."

Chi-Chi looked down at her hands which were still outlined with where his fingers had dug into her. Truthfully, she wasn't into it because she wasn't sure she even could go through with what she was about to do, killing someone who was evil - like trying to kill Kakarot - was easy for her to accept, but she knew that most of the slaves in the competition were not there willingly. Some saiyans just pitted weak slaves into the tournament to see their brains splattered over the wall, others were dropped in from other worlds for the sole purpose of fighting for amusement and nothing else. She was trying to gain her own freedom, but Kakarot told her that she might have to kill a few weaklings just to advance further into the next few rounds. If she didn't, she would at best be beaten and kicked out, or the more common answer was death, and the person she spared would go on, only to die later, so she wouldn't actually spare anyone the fate of death.

She might also have to kill children or mothers even, that was the part she couldn't do. The saiyans were a cruel race, but as Kakarot informed her, other races that were in the Saiyan Empire were allowed to put their own slaves into the fight. Some might be scorned lovers or poor girls who had been thrown to the wolves for someone else's enjoyment. Most saiyans would kill someone themselves, there was little point of conspiring to kill a weak race like this, yet that didn't make her get over her concerns. Would she be able to take someone weaker than her and kill them for herself? What would that do for her? It wouldn't do a damn thing except make her just as evil as the man who stole her life.

"Are you still fretting over a little bloodshed," Kakarot said in a rather annoyed tone.

She gave a very un-lady like snort. "I'm not a monster, I don't feel superior to other people, that killing them makes me better."

"They are weak and you are strong, that's the law of the universe. The strong rise up and the weak are ruled over. If they wanted to survive then they would've found a way to get stronger." Kakarot hated this argument, what was the big deal with killing people who were weak? "On your own planet, you still had people ruling over you, you had people who killed one another. I fail to see how you could view this as any different." A few lives lost here and there wasn't a problem, he'd killed a majority of his planet and didn't lose any sleep over it.

Chi-Chi got up from her knees, still cradling her hands against her chest. "There's a difference between good and evil, I don't want to kill someone who's done nothing wrong to me or anyone else."

"So?"

Her lip curled in disgust. "What do you mean 'so'? How does killing someone, whose only crime was being weaker than me, justify what I'm doing!"

Kakarot rolled his eyes, "Because they are weak."

"That doesn't mean anything! People can be strong in other ways and I fail to see how murdering children is excusable in any way!" Chi-Chi hated talking with him, he was completely narrow minded, short sighted and thick headed, it almost made her want to just run into a wall and scream.

He shrugged indifferently, "Maybe where you are from is how things go that way. Sorry, but not every other world had it as easy as yours. If this was still the Kold Empire you might understand more, back when we saiyans were slaves. When, as children, we were sent off on purging assignments where the weak died and the strong survived. If we, as people, were to survive then the Ice-Lings had to die, they were much stronger than you or me. It was only fortunate that we have the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan, he was born from years of purging the weak from our bloodline. Maybe if your kind were more like you, then they wouldn't have been so easily killed by me."

"You should've killed me then," her eyes looking squarely at his own. "I was weak and I'm getting stronger, are you going to risk having me become a threat?"

Kakarot raised a brow, so she wanted to play that game? "I doubt you'll ever get stronger than me, but even if you did somehow defeat me I've got a trump card against you, it will make sure that you win the fists of fury and still remain by my side." He said watching the emotions flash through her eyes.

"You can't use Bulma against me."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I have no intention of that, but she's loyal to the prince. The little woman has been spending many hours in the prince's bed, but that's not who I'm going to use against you. Because," He trailed off as he walked towards her, a proud smirk on his face. "I'm going to use your child as a hostage."

Chi-Chi scoffed at him, her face pulling back in disgust "I don't have any children." Just what the hell was he talking about, he was the only man she'd been with - unwillingly - but still she didn't have kids, even though she had wished to at one point.

"You did, he was right there." He pointed one hand at her stomach, "You'd be happy to know he's a little boy. I would've guessed that saiyans weren't very compatible with other races but yours," He licked his lips. "oh, you were very compatible. I had been taking medicine to prevent me from getting you pregnant and in addition most of your food was spiked with the same thing. I couldn't risk you getting pregnant unless you had finally came around to your senses, or unless I needed a little _persuasion."_ He grabbed her chin, his face just a few inches from her own. "Do you not remember that little _trip_ to the doctor?"

Chi-Chi paled slightly, "You said I was going to be sick, and I was…" Her voice coming off a little softer than normal, her mind quickly grasping that Kakarot had done something truly horrible to her. She had thrown up the following day, nausea, stomach cramps, and pains. She didn't think much of it, but Kakarot had said she would be ill so it wasn't placed as anything serious.

"Pregnancy has those affects, but I took him from you."

"How? You can't-"

"I did," He cut her off, it was time to provide her with a reason to fight, to kill. "our medical science is quite remarkable. Removing a small developing embryo took all of ten minutes." He brushed her hair from her face as if what he was telling her was just a normal conversation. He pulled back, his grin spread across from ear to ear.

"If you don't win, I will kill _**our**_ child."


	2. Circumstances

**Extrinsic Circumstances**

Choices that are made, where the path that lead Chi-Chi and Bulma to escape Vegeta-sei is altered and their perils and choices that they had escaped are replaced with new ones as the pair remain on the planet and attempt to do what most beings have tried for years to do.

Destroy the Saiyan Empire and Free the universe from its grip.

 _We're all still…alive, and everyday I'm thankful for it. This is just a small but brief respite I am given every day, because everyday I am free. But it's not just me…_

 _It's everyone._

Chi-Chi looked down at the small little parcel that she had written almost a month ago. It was just a small memento from the day everything changed. The day she went underground when along with Bulma and with great reluctance, she went into hiding with one other person...

Before the Fists of Fury tournament, that evening Chi-Chi and Bulma were both summoned away from their respect saiyans quietly and without knowing to a place where they were seen as nothing more than slaves.

Chi-Chi needed that break, that glimmer of hope that was beyond her reach. She and Bulma reached out and took it and had broken away, and they were well hidden. The massive scale of Vegeta-sei and Bulma's technical know-how had saved them much time. Being tracked was simply not on the table, as the Capsule Heiress created a masking Device, not allowing their ki's to be tracked by a simple little belt.

It created a disrupting effect around a person's electromagnetic field, the one that ki gave off. As all life was in fact energy by merely disrupting that field in a way that was known only to the genius that was Bulma Briefs.

Chi-Chi wore it even now, a small leather strap with a red device clipped around her waist. The field evening now protecting them from being sensed by the saiyan jagers.

The new elite special forces headed by Kakarot...the man who had been ordered by the prince to hunt down; they were the resistance force that had been established thanks to Chi-Chi's and Bulma's actions.

Jager commander Kakarot…

Chi-Chi felt her blood boil for two different reasons, one from hate and the other from her trained reaction of lust. The latter however had been forced upon her, a reaction brought on by months of conditioned training and beating into her very body from that saiyan's twisted desires and affections for him.

The two had seen each other only once in the proceeding days after their escape, Chi-Chi having taken it upon her shoulders to liberate a saiyan slave labor camp. It was there the saiyan race learned just how powerful an Earthling Woman could be…and how smart one Bulma Briefs was. Her friend would never let her forget that.

Her mind, desire, and willpower allowed her to turn things into amazing creations. It gave them hope, and those they saved hope. Though the Saiyans held almost all of the advantages there were still a few minor tricks and cards in the small resistances hands.

* * *

The camp was brought to its knees and Chi-Chi stood like a conquering hero over several defeated saiyans. The small evacuation was taking place as several small speeder vehicles [cleverly re-engineered by Bulma] were being loaded up by all the women, children, and injured to get them to safety. There were nearly twenty men and women holding, ki killers-a niche device created by the Heiress to instantly drain and reverse a ki user's strength into a painful feedback, though not designed to be fatal, but if discharged enough times into a person it could easily do so.

Chi-Chi remained looking over the battered saiyans who eyed her with nothing more than vicious contempt. Their tails curled around their waists as they remained aware of their predicament. Chi-Chi was no slouch and the presence of ki draining technology was causing them doubts about pursuing a more direct course of action.

Three males looked to each quietly and telepathically communicating with one another as the lone female saiyan remained quiet, her eyes following the movement of the slaves behind the warrior as they went into the transports.

Chi-Chi kept her composure, her arms crossed over her chest looking down over them, ever the ferocious and imposing woman as she wore saiyan battle armor over her torso and hips; small markings shined in the light which drew a male's eyes to the numerous small grooves cut into the white battle plate.

Her brown eyes caught his gaze and she smirked at him. "One for every saiyan I've beaten, I'll add another seven tonight."

The male's eyes did not show any surprise, but Chi-Chi who could very easily listen in on their telepathic conversation understood their growing apprehension.

' _There's almost a hundred…'_

One male looked to another, their slight almost nearly minuscule shifts in their eyes were caught by Chi-Chi.

' _It's a bluff, their little trick weapons are why we lost.'_

She smiled, it had helped but she was more than capable of defeating these saiyans. The strength gained since her abduction was almost twenty times stronger than she had been before in only a few months of brutal training.

' _Be patient, the Jager's will arrive soon.'_

 _Jagers… no… NO!_

Before one could blink Chi-Chi's hand grabbed the back of the man's neck and hauled him up on his feet. "When did you call for them?" Her voice rising into a shout drawing the slaves around her to full attention as their weapons snapped upright.

The male snickered at her, his short buzzed saiyan hair was still fresh with his blood from their previous fight.

"You better answer me." Her voice dropped into a growl as her other hand grabbed the back of his arm and wrenched it behind his back painfully.

"Bitch… it doesn't matter," He muttered until his voice broke into a scream as Chi-Chi dislocated it from his socket.

"Talk you filthy saiyan or I swear I'll rip off your tail next!" Her voice echoed almost turning the entire area silent as those who were being loaded onto the vehicles stopped to observe the scene for a moment.

One figure moved, emerging from the front passenger seat of the transport, a long flowing white dress completely removed from the reality of the arid desert flowed behind her. A trail of long white hair unbound hung around her shoulders, curled horns, and back.

She took several steps causing more gasps to rush through the slaves and saiyans alike, straightening her posture and brushing the sand and hot dirt from her clothes Leocht turned her gaze towards Chi-Chi. " _He_ will be here shortly now please get yourself on board along with the rest before he arrives."

The seer's voice was like nails on Chi-Chi's back as she turned to Light who offered her no expression and remained dismissive as she turned back around and moved to get back in her seat. "I truly detest the desert…" She muttered to herself as she walked back, to the front of the vehicle.

"Broly's consort!? Now it all makes sense!" A saiyan shouted getting to his feet, a mixture of fear and panic causing him to get up. "You damn slaves are going to be the- AH-!" His voice ripped into a scream as a blue light flashed and nailed him flush in the chest, sending him backwards into the ground. There was a sizzling from the ki killer hitting him, the impact creating no pain.

"You filthy slaves and your toys-!" Another shouted before more beams ripped from the panicked slaves who shot those even not moving, until Chi-Chi's hand shot a blast of ki at their feet.

"Stop! You're wasting the energy in them."

A few of the slaves stopped and looked to Chi-Chi as she dropped the saiyan in her grip to the ground. "What does it matter, kill a few more saiyans, they don't deserve any type of mercy. Didn't you see what they were doing to-"

Chi-Chi flashed towards him and grabbed the man's weapon. She snatched it from his hands, holding it above her head. Brown eyes looked into a pair of pale blue ones of a sickly humanoid, a being much like her, except his skin was a thick brown leather.

"I am more aware of saiyan brutality, but I will not kill them… not like this."

He scoffed at her attitude. "Why not? They are just mindless killers, no better than when they worked for Frieza! My family didn't deserve to die because of their damn actions, so let me kill a few of them; it's only fair!"

Chi-Chi pressed the button on the firearm and turned it back into its capsule form. "I lost my entire world; I lost my innocence, and right to be everything I dreamed of. But If I lower myself to becoming them then what purpose will it serve? I will simply become them, show them mercy…though I'm not above giving them pain but killing them will do nothing except breed more hatred. Violence won't solve more violence like this."

"I recall telling you _HE_ would be here soon. Now if you don't mind, get inside so we can go. I only can see the future if you can recall!" A very annoyed voice shouted from the vehicle, belonging to Leocht's whose head peered out from the cabin and looked squarely at Chi-Chi.

With a turn of her head Chi-Chi made her way towards the transport, but as all things the strange seer spoke of from her visions of the future…this particular one came true.

Dropping down from the sky without any use of their ki, silence, patience, and cunning were their allies. But as saiyans they had mastered one thing above all others and that was the most basic emotion that existed in all beings: fear.

Coming down first with his black spiky mane of unkempt hair, he smashed into the small gathering of armed slaves caught totally unaware. His ki ignited around him, and with a burst, he sent several of those weaker beings into the air before they could even react.

Their screams of panic drew Chi-Chi's vision back to him, her mouth dropping slightly agape as eleven more saiyans arrived at their destination, and chaos erupted.

Ki killers began flashing all over as those who had some measurable amount of fighting power did their best to put distance between them and the arrived Jagers who were some of the saiyan empire's First class and Elite soldiers.

Chi-Chi's hands went upwards as she rushed at one man and one man alone. His black eyes had darkly glared at her for betrayal and abandonment of him, but even still the desire that he possessed grew as she held herself up. In his mind she was forever his, and her growth and strength only fueled his passions for her even more. Her resistance and strength had attracted him in the first place, so seeing her strength grow and that defiant look on her face that merely challenged the saiyan in him to take her and make her his once again.

Several blows were delivered from kicks and punches, nearly all skillfully blocked by the other, until a low strike to the knee and a tackle sent them tumbling down. The two rolled several times as Kakarot attempted to pin her down, to dominate her wholly once again. If it meant dominating her body like he had done before to establish himself as her only male then he would do so, but if she fought like he expected then he'd just have to beat her back into submission.

"How's my forgetful slave?" He growled, a twisted grin spreading over his lips. He moved to lick at the side of her face but recieved a headbut straight into his nose which made him snarl in anger.

"I was never yours and-" Chi-Chi managed to slide one knee up between his body and hers. "I never will be-!" She cried outwards as she flipped him upwards, rolling several times over except she landed ontop of him both of their hands locked together.

Kakarot roared with laughter, "keep denying it my little female. But I will have you again and this time I will break you. You will worship my body like I were a god once I am done with you." Surging upwards he shoved her backwards her, feet nearly unable to hold footing.

She wasn't strong enough. Going toe to toe against Kakarot wasn't possible yet, as he was still stronger than her. If he wasn't playing around with her she knew she would've lost already.

Chi-Chi jumped upwards, her legs hooking around his neck and with a swift pull, flung him over her body slamming his back into the ground. Shoving herself upwards from the impact Chi-Chi spun in the air landing backwards, just near the door of one of the speeders that had not taken off. There, she slammed her palms together, quickly recovering as she rolled into a sitting position just on the edge of the vehicle's loading ramp.

Her tormentor rose back up to his feet, a dark glare hit right back into her eyes.

Kakarot's fist clenched at his sides, as his aura gathered around him. His hair blowing around his head from the energy as he looked at at the woman who needed to be brought to heel, and to be reminded of where she belonged and to whom she owed so much to.

Before Chi-Chi could throw out her attack, a new figure appeared standing in the doorway, having made her way through the mess of slaves dirtying her precious clothes. Her eyes were a brilliant gold, "I must always be put to look after the adults who act like children."

The rumble of the lone remaining engine of the speeder rose the entire vehicle from the ground leaving nothing but the powerful magnetic propulsion system to fully engage. The other's having left as soon as the hatches closed shut during all of the chaos, the remaining escape was for Chi-Chi at the insistence of the passenger as the saiyans who had killed or captured the few armed slaves now looked upon the final transport.

"The traitor Concubines, do you actually think you will escape us?" A large bald saiyan said as he was quickly recognized as Nappa by Leocht, but not by Chi-Chi.

"The trial will probably be glorious," another saiyan snickered, wiping the blood from his hand atop his armor.

"Trial? It will either be a public execution, but maybe a permanent confinement in the palace's whore quarters for a few years." Another one mocked, his tail swaying behind his back.

Leocht held one hand up towards the group of them. "There is but one force that can resist me, and he is not here." She tossed her hair backwards in defiance of those who saw her as just a lowly whore. "None of you would dare, even the King of himself, but if you think that you can lay a finger upon me. I know what Broly has said…."

They all remained silent as Chi-Chi's attack dissipated completely, her own eyes looking up towards the woman as the seer played her hand. "I am not to be touched by you, by anyone that is not the legendary himself. You will not decide my punishment, I am his and his alone to be tortured and killed for this betrayal. Should any of you interfere then you will suffer that fate yourself."

Kakarot made no move, Nappa did not either. The slaves in the shuttle were still, as was Chi-Chi as all watched the glowing woman known as Light.

" Please give Broly my best, and tell him I shall visit his dreams again. Now we will be off."

A gentle rap against her door brought Chi-Chi from her small memory of where they had escaped. Leocht had placed the saiyans that arrived into a lulled state for several minutes, their minds and senses dulled as time passed obliviously to them.

With that simple action they had managed to flee, but time…it was both friend and foe.

* * *

Chi-Chi got up from a small desk and chair, a small medium burning bulb keeping her room illuminated as she turned towards the door.. The sparse conditions were almost a luxury by comparison to others, but by this point she could've slept outside under the stars and been content enough, as long as it was warm.

"You can enter." Chi-Chi said, sitting back down on the edge of the small military cot, a thin blanket and her towel being as a pillow substitute. Dressed in a white spandex top and black bottoms, her armor and gloves were resting atop the desk, as another stark reminder of how little she owned.

A small figure pushed open the door as Chi-Chi put on her best face. "Lady Chi-Chi," A tiny voice spoke, belonging to a small light azure-skinned girl, with a mess of yellow hair and matching colored eyes which peered inside the room.

"Ora, you're not interrupting; it's okay." She told the former slave girl, one of the first from the camps that had been freed after the three former slaves made their escape.

The girl, barely six years old and still wearing little more than her slave rags, made her way inside and pushed the door close. She was still underfed, but she looked more healthy than others.

Chi-Chi bid her over with a gesture of her hand, letting her come close enough as the girl climb on the bed beside her. The little orphan sat alongside Chi-Chi, looking down at her small feet.

The female warrior's arms slipped around her shoulder and gave Ora a small hug against her side. Even if it was a token gesture, for a child who had little to nothing, it meant more than anything. "What's the problem?"

The small girl's head shook as she just rested her head against Chi-Chi's arm.

"Ora, I know there's something wrong. You can tell me."

"It's nothing," the orphan said quietly, sounding weary. "I just wanna stay here a little while...please?"

Chi-Chi said nothing to that, and simply let the girl have her wish, brushing her hair oh so gently from her forehead, those yellow eyes of hers already closed.

It wouldn't take much for any adult to realize there was a small situation. It could be any number of things, as many children were currently orphaned and lived together in small masses. A few adults watched them, though few took their job seriously, and most regarded the orphans in a light of neglect.

They weren't their own flesh and blood, so why bother right? If one or two died, or slipped away, then it was just a few less mouths to feed. Alongside the old racist and aggravating types that had no love for the whimpering and crying. Even without the saiyans breathing down a slave's neck, the reality of the strong ruling over the weak still prevailed; survival of the fittest.

A lasting cruel joke in Chi-Chi's eyes. Those who were once lorded over as weak, only kept the cycle going.

It was just like Earth in so many ways, where the corrupt and powerful remained in place and once they were swept aside more just replaced them. Having learned nothing from their predecessor except that to remain on top, one had to continue to be the evil in the world. Never letting people simply have their freedom and trying to make the best of the worst.

A squeamish gurgle escaped from Ora's stomach and instantly Chi-Chi's mind ticked as to what had happened. Bringing her hand down around the small girl's face consoling her as she whimpered the urge to cry was evident but she did not.

Crying was a weakness.

Weaknesses made you disposable.

That would mean death in any slave or penal labor camp.

"They didn't let you eat did they?" Chi-Chi said softly, feeling the small head rub up and down her body. With a sigh, Chi-Chi hugged the little girl in a full embrace. "You can always tell me this, Bulma, or Leocht. None of us will be angry with you if they don't let you kids eat."

The girl whimpered more, as Chi-Chi brushed the blonde locks from her neck-!

"Stay right here…"

Ora hugged her tight. "Please, it was my fault. I shouldn't have asked for more! It was my fault!"

Chi-Chi stood up carrying the girl with her, her strong arms wrapped around her waist protectively, while her fingers smoothed up the rags that made her shirt. She shushed the girl with her voice. "No one should hit a child for being hungry, and anyone who is in this place will know the consequences of doing so.

* * *

It was quite, dark and perhaps a little tiring. But he was getting close….very, close.

Removing his armor, he set it upon the stand just inside his room. His eyes swept to the right and beheld the object of his frustration. Chi-Chi's figure, an image captured on a memory disc on one of their training sessions up until she disappeared. The small device only held an image about ten inches tall, a full built model holding her in the fearsome pose.

A reminder of such a success now turned into such a wasted potential. All of his plans had been shifted completely since that day she disappeared along with Leocht and Vegeta's scientist.

He took a small knick along the wall, like a man marking his days in confinement. But to Kakarot it was a reminder of every single day that she remained away from him. Intent on making Chi-Chi pay for each and every single one, each day was an act of defiance and humiliation that he had to endure even more. His father taking blows at him, along with other saiyans who saw him incapable of controlling a weak woman; clearly he hadn't done this job as a saiyan or even as a man since the woman had ran from him.

It did not matter that she had fled with Leocht and Vegeta's slave, mocking either of them would be paramount to a death sentence. But he the 1st class Saiyan Jager commander, was now the but of many a joke, insult, and mockery that only angered him every single day.

Recalling the way Vegeta and Broly had reacted upon finding out of the secret betrayal had not been pretty. Broly being far less reserved than the prince, but even still the prince still showed a great strain or agitation with those in the palace, his father and other members of the saiyan council were not able to be spared some hint of the future king's wrath.

The added frustration of the Gravity Chamber's deactivation only further compounded both Kakarot's and Vegeta's goals of increasing in strength. It was fortunate that Broly had some inkling of Leocht's coming betrayal otherwise Vegeta-sei itself may not of have been so fortunate with his wrath.

* * *

"Who the hell TOOK her?" The bellow shook the entire palace as a golden haired man threw open the doors to the council meeting. His feet shaking the compound as she stormed inside, a pair of teal eyes flicking all around. "I know someone stole her! Where is she!"

The king stood up first, not fearful or willing to skulk down to Broly. He was still the King of All Saiyans. "Legendary, calm yourself. What has gotten you this way?" He jumped down from his throne and walked forwards towards the saiyan who glared at him.

"Leocht is missing! My seer, and concubine is gone!" He snarled his aura flaring slightly as his muscles bulged and his veins showing more and more.

The king held up a hand for order in the room, he looked to Broly and nodded to him. "Council members, is there any among you who know of this offense against our Legendary? Raise or speak now." His voice commanding as he swept around looking to all of the members in the council. All of the nobles and elites in question, the only ones who would have the means of taking Leocht against her wishes or would have the means or balls to do so would surely be here in the King's eyes.

The question lingered in the air for nearly ten silent seconds. "Cowards… Unwilling to fess up!" Broly shouted breaking moment with his anger.

"Control yourself Broly, the council or myself have no ill intentions towards you or your property. You are given that status and the right to do as you wish, but if my council knows nothing than take my word that nothing has occurred with them and if something has happened to Leocht than I shall make sure the matter is handled swiftly." King Vegeta tried to reign in the angry legendary saiyan who snarled at him, but cast his glance back towards the gallery.

"Perhaps your little inquisition has taken her? One of your foolish advisors believing that she has information that is valuable?" His eyes flicked towards the section held by the inquisitor himself.

Norumpk, he was a shorter saiyan but just as stocky and well built as Nappa, with a short peppering of black spikes hung around the sides of his ears. The man's taste for torture and efficiency in the matter earned him quite the reputation amongst slaves and traitors alike. His power limited only in the scope that he could not directly torture a saiyan. That was to be handled by the courts of Vegeta-sei, but those not carrying true saiyan blood were fair game to the inquisitor in any way. No trial, no evidence, but suspicion alone.

"I have not touched that creature and I denounce any involvement in your pet's disappearance. For a woman who shares only your bed, what do I plan on gaining?"

Broly spat dismissively walking around the king. Other council members making space as the large golden haired warrior stood in front of him. Both powerful men in their own respects did not allow them to back down. "A woman who can see the future…who can read a person's mind, thoughts, and darkest desires…imagine how useful a tool she would be in your care?" Broly's low implying tone gained more as he took another step closer, towering over the other saiyan.

"I can gain that insight without the needs of your pet. I have tools, hands, and men who have done without the need for such trials. What purpose would she serve now?" Norumpk did not flinch or back down, he'd once had to stand before Frieza in his life and proclaim his worth or be turned to ash for his amusement. This situation was no different.

"Let's find out. You see I'm not so bad at gaining information my way-"

"Broly!" A voice shouted coming inside the room, the heir apparent striding in with an arrogance and matching confidence as he all but dismissed the hostility in the air.

The King and others turned their heads to the new arrival. "My son, what have you come here for?"

Scowling the prince pointed at Broly. "Come legend, we must talk in private."

The golden haired saiyan snorted, casting a glare down at the inquisitor before spinning on his heel and coming to the prince. There were few people that could have Broly's ear, one was the King, the second was Leocht and the third was the future King.

The pair made their way outside where Kakarot was already waiting his arms crossed. A look of pain and anger mixed onto his features as he saw the arrival of the third member of this little triangle of betrayal.

"She wasn't taken, she fled stealing both my slave and Kakarot's the previous evening to God's knows where on this planet." Vegeta said bluntly as he walked onto the outer ring of the palace coming to a balcony overlooking a section of the king's quarters and portions of the city's elite and wealthy districts.

"You lie, she would not betray-!"

Vegeta's glare shot back at him caused even Broly to pause for a moment. "I have no reason to lie, neither does Kakarot. In addition…" He trailed off pulling a small viewing screen from his hand and tossed it to Broly. "I have proof."

Teal eyes looked down at the screen and there all three of them were. Leocht dressed as usual, the two other strange beings Kakarot had brought getting inside a small ship.

"Leocht can manipulate objects and people's minds but not a snap frame that uses dated technology. Of course, I'm sure she knew that as well given what you say about her." Vegeta said looking to Broly now for perhaps an explanation.

As the moment he found Bulma missing he went to Kakarot, expecting perhaps she had tried something with the strong little harpy that his underling had come into possession of, only to find out she had disappeared as well.

"Leocht took them, so why Broly." Kakarot said looking to the saiyan who powered down to his normal form. "Neither of those slaves I brought here had any knowledge of how to escape or evade all of the devices and sensors on this planet except her, so what game is she playing?"

Broly tossed the viewing device to the side looking away in disgust. "Leocht's games are mine, my enjoyment…why would she betray me. The little bitch still owes me."

Vegeta exhaled through his nose as he looked to Kakarot. "I guess our answer is the same then. So until that time as my slave is returned and Leocht as well I'm putting you in charge Kakarot of finding them- No hunting them down, you rooted out that little harpy of yours before so do it again. I'll find Nappa and other saiyans to assist you in finding them as quickly as possible."

"On Vegeta-sei? The damn women could be anywhere, and with your slaves technical know how and Leocht's foresight how the hell am I supposed to catch them?" Kakarot felt his stomach slugged hard by the Prince who brought him to his knees.

"I did not ask your opinion on the matter, so until then you are going to be my new Jager commander and find those damn women, you will scour Vegeta-sei until then every single day." Tossing Kakarot to the ground as he clutched at his stomach wincing still in pain.

"Get to work, your first day is already-"

Broly put a hand on the prince's shoulder. "He may hunt, but when he finds my Light he will let me know. I will be the one to bring her back, no one will touch, hurt, or so much as lay a finger upon her. Because her punishment will be my will alone."

* * *

So this is what was left to him, every single day tracking down the escaped slaves which turned into a full scale problem as camps and small settlements on the planet were attacked and quickly liberated by the little Trio of women.

Several camps of nearly hundred or more slaves having been taken, compounding work and bypassing penalties enforced upon the slaves. It was causing problems as this little act was not going unnoticed. A freedom movement, a liberation of the weak and destitute from the saiyan empire. Creating the greatest fools gift in the weak and pathetic races.

It gave them _Hope._

To escape the saiyan system, empire, or its control that had ruled for the last fifteen years. If three women could outsmart and outmatch the saiyans on their own world, using technology as it was believed then it would only embolden certain races. The information about a ki-killer weapon quickly spread like wildfire throughout the empire and many beings were interested in it. A weapon that could destroy a ki user…

It would bring someone even as powerful as Broly down if used correctly.

Kakarot had only been given more and more saiyans, and power in more than one way as he could send those captured by his Jager's to Norumpk and have them questioned. So he had one simple and straightforward goal each and every single day.

 _Capture those leading this little band._

It gave him closer access to finding Chi-Chi and getting her back. But more importantly but it also would be needed for him to find her before it got out that he had broken saiyan law.

 _She stole our son…I can guess how you found out where he was located, but at least with you he won't be used as I know your loyalty to flesh and blood. But If you think that I will ever let you get away with humiliating me so, I will spend months breaking you all over again. But I will not be so easy on you my Chi-Chi._

Moving inside his room heading towards the shower the saiyan kept the lights off keeping himself in the dark as he turned on the water. "I will have you again Chi-Chi, except next time I will not be playful or hold myself back."

He thought back to the little world Earth and how he first claimed her and many times afterwards before coming home.

"You are Mine!" Kakarot roared his ki flaring only as a release of his emotions that rippled over the world so that one woman who knew his energy just like he knew hers, would know that he was still there and he would come for her again and again.

"I am the commander of the hunting Saiyans… and I will hunt you. Because you are my darkest desire Chi-Chi and you know it."

* * *

It was loud, sweltering, bloody, and filled with a stench that offended his saiyan nose. Dressed in his light Jager armor Kakarot made his way down into the bowels of the palace's dungeon. More specifically the chambers of Norumpk. The saiyan Inquisitor, or head/chief torturer/interrogator. The need and skills of the imperial inquisition had grown steadily the recent months, and Kakarot was forced to come down here more and more to obtain useful information. Though he'd rather do it in a place far less offensive on his senses, he did not outrank a royal member of the council and could not give him any orders on where and how to meet.

Passing by rows of creatures in the process of being broken, the near broken, the dead, and those that still struggled to keep their secrets locked up remained in various cruel contraptions. Most of the devices were as old as the royal family.

The saying if it isn't broke don't fix it rang true as Kakarot stopped as observed a male bent over a wheel as gears slowly, painfully, with the intent to inflict agony rolled over separate sections crushing him into the shape of the wheel. His feet, legs, and hips were bent to extremes but he did not die or give into shock by the slow pace of his torture.

Another a woman was being dunked into a vat of acid, her skin blistering and peeled to allow the burning to go right to the muscles and joints. Her screams were of sheer hell that were only abated by the scouter and ear plug keeping the noise down just enough.

The head saiyan torture masters walked up and down, their cruelty and desire to see punishment overran their desire to spill blood on the battlefield. They were the most depraved, wicked, and twisted of saiyans. A hook was branded onto their arms to show their position as torturers and not warriors.

One saiyan with a flayed whip snapped and cracked in a near blinding speed upon seven or eight souls. The individual cracks unable to be heard but the blood and flesh ripping from the backs of those in front of him were evident as their lips were sewn shut.

His disgust was already at its limit as he threw open the royal torture chambers and the high inquisitors only personal addendum to where the worst punishments were exacted upon the empire's most foolish. Sometimes months of extended punishments, through prolonged amputation, and medicine kept them alive only to feel and suffer in agony for years.

A torso with only lips, and wires connected to his body, pumping in rejuvenating fluids as his eyes were carved out, his mouth locked open with a wire frame, and his nose being loosed in and out by millipedes.

A woman or what he believed to be a woman had been castrated by hooks in such a manner her flesh and shape were spread like a man tanning leather, her screams locked forever in the very living leather that still suffered as her organs remained secured in her fleshly ball.

Vomiting felt the most appropriate as he looked and witnessed Norumpk at work, a man with all of his fingers and toes removed by saw and with clear reattachment lines drawn on his limbs so that the process could be repeated once the nerves and roots took hold. His body being scaled by boiling oil through his groin.

The Inquisitor turned his head behind him as he realized the presence joining him in the room. A smirk on his lips as he turned around, his stocky frame flanked by a white cloak that remained splotched and bloodied like a butcher.

Kakarot could equate him to working like his mother though was far neater than this cruel bastard.

"To what do I owe you Jager Commander?" The Inquisitor mocked as he set down his tools and approached the taller saiyan.

Sneering in offense, "You know why, give me any new information about the location of the resistance." Kakarot crossed his arms over his chest, his fingers rapping along his biceps as he would have to be patient if to get anything of merit from the inquisitor.

"So blunt Kakarot, I'd figure you'd like to join me down here or perhaps learn the trade yourself?"

Spitting in disgust. "I prefer battle, not sadism Norumpk… but you get information." He had to admit that the cruel shit did at least manage that, not always accurate but he got what most could not imagine. Merely the mentioning of the torture chambers could convince most to plead before their spirits and lives were destroyed down here.

"I do, that I do…" He chuckled walking around grabbing a bloody rag and wiping his hands with it. "While i'd be inclined to play games with your type _commander,"_ His words mocking the station and position, a commonplace among the elites of the royal family. "I do have it in both the king's and my own best interests to aid you in your endeavour, the sooner Leocht is returned the sooner I can not have the Legendary watching me with the impression that I will harm her once she is caught. Though i'd love to get my hands upon her and make that seer pay for her insults against me…" He trailed off knowing that would probably not happen, but it was a fun thought for his amusement.

Pulling up a section of handwritten notes from his main desk as he scanned down through the list looking for the exact information he needed.

"Ah… Yes. Yes here we are." His thumb pausing as he found his latest information. His eyes flicking with amusement as he looked at Kakarot. "Apparently the little resistance is lacking two critical things. Care to guess what they are commander?"

"Tell me, i'm not here to play guessing games."

Rolling his eyes he tossed the notes back down. "Food, and raw materials. From the traders who have made bargains with that little clique have noted a growing need for food, though they don't need the means to transport it in great quantities thanks to the prince's scientist and her strange compression technology and they need primarily conductive metals, mostly a compound using aluminium, gold, or a platinum base," He walked around his desk and going towards a large digital map hanging from the wall. "I've circled several large facilities that can house both materials needed for both. However-"

"That's stupid because they're too well defended and too obvious." Kakarot interrupted.

Norumpk snorted, "I was going to say that, so of course those are pointless." He swiped them off the map and showed at least half a dozen other areas. "But these are your best possible targets, but i'll remove two of them since they involve direct access to a saiyan garrison. So here are the best four possible targets."

Kakarot came closer his eyes looking at each one of the options. "All of them are commercial zones… Lacking real saiyan presence. Probably rife with sympathizers and easy access to joining this little resistance." He muttered, he didn't have near the saiyans available to look and scan through everything. "I don't suppose you have anything more?" He didn't bother turning his head towards the other saiyan as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Considering i'm try to compete against a woman who can see the future, explain to me how I am to know that. No doubt she can't cover every trace, but they also can't avoid every single situation. Their people will screw up, they need food and those resources to secure themselves so they can't just wait us out."

Kakarot said nothing as he continued looking from location to location, trying to find out which one would be the most likely to carry something more, 'special'. Since there was a clear need for the resources that aided in a certain procedure.

"Hmm, well it wasn't a sure thing but I have a possibility at least." The commander stroked his chin before turning around.

Though as he moved to leave Norumpk cleared his throat getting his attention. "Commander, I do hope you'll stop back. I so do enjoy our visits." He snickered as the saiyan sneered.

"This is business only Inquisitor."

"True, true," the smaller saiyan chuckled. "But sometimes business is also personal, certainly you have a _very_ personal interest in getting back that little female? She was yours at one point, a spoil from a purging mission that turned against you?"

Kakarot glared at Norumpk, "It was a mistake, I assure you her breaking will be more thorough once I've caught her again."

"I would hope so, but… I'm still curious so do humor me commander. How did you hope to control an unbroken female? Considering her world was destroyed and her friend was in no way able to be harmed by you. How did you exactly plan on keeping her loyal? No other family, no promises of her freedom, and or money?"

The commander brought his hands down from his chest very slowly. He did not like the way this conversation was going. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing, nothing." His lips grinned. "I just was merely curious…"

"Best leave your curiosity in my affairs alone."

"Take care then commander. I eagerly await our next visit."

[***]

"Get off me! I am not a playground, nor are my clothes!" A very flustered and agitated woman shouted coming with nearly five young children hanging off of her. Though to amusement of one woman who smiled, her battle armor refurbished and _improved_ thanks to the other woman sitting down beside her. Her long blue hair bound in a long flowing ponytail that dangled in the middle of her back, working glasses and lab coat dressed her along with a cup of coffee and toast in front of her.

"But aunty Leo!"

"Yeah aunty we want to know the future!"

"Pweeze!"

The seer roared in aggravation looking squarely at Chi-Chi. "Get them off of me now!" As she felt her top and undergarments being adjusted by small fingers.

Chi-Chi though enjoying herself clapped her hands. "Enough children, let go of Leocht, we need to have an adult talk."

A chorus of aww's and whining escaped the children's lips but they did do as Chi-Chi bid, her commanding aura and presence early set the groundwork for the young ones trusting her implicitly and following her without question. Also her having taken several abusive adults, two men and one women and personally beating them for doing anything harmful to many of the orphaned children that occupied the resistance network. Though they could not do much, they actually provided a useful service as saiyans had not discovered that children were in fact the go between's and messengers of their group. Who would look at children at play and think them carrying messages or notes on a world of millions of them and telling them apart.

As the door closed behind them Leocht straightened herself out, fixing her bra to hold her chest in its rightful place and pinning up her hair back to its location. "Little animals," She muttered working her way to taking her seat.

"I thought you were a mother Light?" Bulma said sipping her coffee as the horned woman gave her a dirty look.

"I was a mother for six months… until she was taken from me. My sweet Lrey had not left suckling my chest before her own life was gone. Those are still wild, and I have lost the desire for motherhood along with the rest of a woman's life since being a concubine and a seer for so many years." Leocht's tone shifting towards bitterness as she sat down in her chair.

"I don't know you make a decent playground." Chi-Chi grinned earning a bright glow to exude from Leocht's eyes. "Calm down it was a joke."

"My wardrobe is not a plaything, it helps me focus my powers in addition to establishing my presence and appearance, considering I only have eight outfits in reserve I'd like them to last longer." She tucked her legs in her chair considering her rear jointed physique as her tail hung out the back.

Chi-Chi looked to the seer and her smile dropped. Her hands rested atop the table they were now gathered around. "We're having a lot of problems Leocht, aside from the usual."

Bulma had to nod her head in agreement, having worked some in capsule corp, she understanding of the extremes of logistics, though she did not have the resources or manpower. Or real ability to manage them here.

An entire network and research was being handled by just her, getting what she needed and in any reasonable amount or in time was not happening. Her inventions were only a liferaft in an ocean. Chi-Chi also could only do so much, toppling an entire empire required more than just a few wonder weapons and a strong arm.

They needed support, enough support to show that they offered something more than just a new tyrant but, betraying those that had coin and strength was hard for most people. But those who were slaves or knew the hardships of slavery slowly had begun to come around.

If they could get resources from off world, or support, hell anything from anywhere they would take it.

But that wasn't happening for awhile and Leocht wasn't helping in that regard. She said she could alter events but not history itself. Her powers as well were not an entirely sure thing, just like science and brawn. There was only so much that the three of them could do…

"Simply you need to cause other slaves to cause chaos, divert their attention from us." Leocht stated having the ability of telepathy.

Chi-Chi grimaced at that notion. "We can't just have others start throwing away their lives-"

"Do not go on the higher morality route with me again Chi-Chi, there is no moral high ground with the war you two are causing. Many lives are going to be lost, good, evil, and the innocent. As all life is in itself a process, we are all going to die merely the choices that are made determine the how, where, and why."

Bulma set down her coffee as she looked at the seer who grabbed a brush and began to clean her long brilliant white hair. "We're human Leocht, it's what we are as people. We try and see the best in people. It doesn't mean we should just let people die without doing something to help."

An amused laugh escaped from the seer as she brushed her hair. "The best in people? Oh yes, what was the best you saw in the prince?"

Blue eyes narrowed at the pair of white eyes looking down at her. "That just happened, and there is some good in-"

"Good? Yes of course, you mistake his feelings for you as good. Vegeta would skin a man alive if it meant finding you, not because he cares about you, or he loves you. But because you amuse him, strengthen him, and challenge him." She raised a finger with each example she gave before curling them back down into her fist. "So then what is your plan to do with… _her?"_ Her finger pointing at the well camouflaged saiyan birthing pod.

"Don't bring her into anything, she's innocent to all of this. She's not a mistake and perhaps the only good I can bring out of the mess that I made." Her eyes flickered towards the incubating baby girl. Barely a month old and barely making shape inside of the birthing pod.

"The young princess half-saiyan heir. Vegeta will be disowned if she is discovered… so tell me" She smiled cruelly, playing her games as was normal. Leocht had lived harder, crueller, and more savagely than either of them. "Do you think that if he finds out, that he will not kill the both of you? To save himself from losing his crown to the empire?"

Bulma said nothing, how could she. If things _were_ different, but that couldn't happen as Leocht had managed to remove the growing life from Bulma's stomach and collect Chi-Chi's unborn son who was not far from the illegitimate bastard of Prince Vegeta.

"Even if that works out, do you realize what will happen to your daughter then?" She straightened out another section of her hair and set the brush down.

Chi-Chi flexed her ki just enough to get Leocht's attention but she was not disturbed.

"She's the next bride of the Legendary Super-saiyan. She will take my place at Broly's side and become his personal-"

"Enough!" Chi-Chi shouted cutting her off.

"Or what? Next you will tell me that perhaps the good that exists in Kakarot then hm?"

Her eyes flicked to Chi-Chi who scowled at her.

The knuckles in her hand cracking as she made a fist. "You've said your part, we don't need to hear this or think about it since we have more than enough issues already. Adding more to the pile isn't helping."

"I've said nothing yet, but since you wish to focus on the here and now we can." She let her hair fall limp just all around her horns. "You're troubles are not going to go away, but no matter our choices here and now are going to change the results."

"You are always a wealth of information and positivity aren't you Leo." Bulma sighed shaking her head. Her full plate only got fuller… and it didn't help she was running low on coffee.

"I did not make you join me, fate had already decided the action. In the end we were going to work together, the location, time and place were the only variables."

Chi-Chi strummed her fingers over the small table as she continued to glare at Leocht. "So can we finally get some work done or are you going to divine the fate of the universe until we're blue in the face?"

Light merely laughed as her tail swished behind her chair and came to rest along her side. "As you wish…" She placed her hands upon the table and focused her thoughts, her eyes falling closed as the lights in the room flickered momentarily.

" _Hear them… Hear their cries…"_ Leocht's body went into a full trance as she began to divine the future, the jumbled thoughts and whispers were her interpretation of many visions, partially conscious of herself and at the sametime unable to recall what she said for a time. " _The one who seeks shall not be fooled, but he will come."_

The light blue skin of her body began to faintly glow as her head turned slightly, both women could equate it to a woman giving a pathetic attempt at a seance but, the problem was she was no fraud.

Nails curled into the wood as her eyes twitched. " _Flame, the flame… big and small do not seek. Hooks, many hooks pull at their eyes. Telling half lies, but not truths. Fearful of the golden shadow."_

Twisting, the sounds of the joints in her neck popped as limbs began to contort. " _Hungers, anger, compelling… looking… No-! NO-! Stay AWAY!"_

Leocht's eyes turned a bright gold as she stood up quickly, the chair bouncing of the ground behind her. " _Stop! STOP!"_ Grabbing at her head Leocht spun around clutching the sides of her horns as she trashed all about. " _CHI-CHI! STOP HIM!"_ She all but shrieked, as Chi-Chi delivered a blow to the back of the seer's neck snapping all of her nerves and shocking her system. Dropping like a rag doll into the arms of the human woman, the seer heaved and panted heavily. "Gods… he saw me… he was waiting." She rasped as Chi-Chi brought her back to the table setting her gently in the chair she previously occupied.

"What happened?" Chi-Chi asked as Leocht shook her head slightly, trying to remove the cobwebs from not only her vision but the blow to break her out of it.

"Let… me… rest... " She said her eyes falling heavy. "Can't… help… Broly."

 **R &R Please**

 **MB**


	3. In My Hands

**Chapter 17: In my Hands**

 **A/N: Another update, another push in this new DSD story arc. Now I didn't get a lot of feedback on the last chapter because i'm assuming you all were a bit shocked by the introduction of the Inquisition. At least I'll assume that. Hopefully this chapter shows you the other path DSD could've taken.**

 **Also check out Maaikawriter on tumblr for the Go-Chi awards and vote on the best fan-fiction and fanart from the categories listed.**

Running up and down the streets, the young children of an average size trade city, nearly six thousand people working to provide for themselves and the empire. With only ten or so saiyan's living in the area there was only a minor presence of the dominate race but still most of those in this location still bent to the whims of their _betters._

A rampant increase in the numbers being sent to the inquisition had been spurring the rumor mill to greater and greater heights. There was a hunt going on and those on the wrong side would suffer for it.

Their friends, family, and those whom they cared the most about.

" _Did you hear? Norumpk has ordered a hundred random people each day without even a reason to the torture chambers?"_

" _No way! The King can't allow that, we've done nothing wrong!"_

" _It's not the King."_

" _Then who?"_

" _Some say it's the prince, other's say it's…_ _ **him.**_ "

" _What about the Jagers? That new hunting saiyan group?"_

" _They probably assist in abducting people…"_

" _God's help us, let us hope they find what they are looking for…"_

The children played still unaware of this fact up and down the street, kicking a spotted ball up and down the road. Small colored bands on their wrists as they cheered and ran about. Only one or two adults watching the game with some amusement.

Running up and kicking the ball with some force it shot forwards until a girl with light blue skin and blonde hair jumped in the way catching the ball before it crossed the line. A small chorus of cheers and boos came as the little girl put the ball behind her head and threw it back into the game.

"Tag in!" A boy cried as he came in and smacked the girl on the arm playfully.

Pouting slightly but she did not offer a response as she hopped to the side of the game where a small fountain sprayed out water.

The other children played with exuberance as the girl with light blue skin slurped up the water before making a slight detour inside the small store she was near to use the restroom. The owners did not look up long as the little girl tore off her armband, dropping it on the counter before running into the bathroom.

Several minutes later the little girl came running back out, forgetting her armband as she went to go rejoin in the game. But those who would've looked for it couldn't see it as the small colored band had disappeared along with the owner of the shop, a green skinned man with twin antenna sticking out from his head. A white scarf wrapped around his neck and pure white pants with orange shoes on his feet.

His eyes looked down at the small armband that had been forgotten. ' _In the language of my people. Who could possibly have learned to write Namekian?'_ But that only made his rare and barely understood language nothing but jargon to anyone looking at the band. His eyes looking down at the list encoded in such a small space.

"I guess they are worth meeting after all." He commented.

Another Namekian heard him talking and looked at him. "Brother Nail? What has you troubled?" A much older Namek said as he looked beyond the small boxes and crates they had stored all around the place. Dressed similar to Nail but without the scarf and a full orange shirt.

"Elder Moori," Nail said turning slightly to the older Namek with a dip of his head. "We have received an order." Dropping down the armband from his palm back to the counter.

A smile graced the older Namek's face, "Good tidings it is then."

Nail's expression did not shift, before marking and setting out an order. To those who were not familiar to the Namek's way of business. They never took order's they merely shipped material's from place to place.

"Shall you take the order to the customer?" Moori asked as Nail picked up numbers of selected crates.

"I shall Elder, may Guru watch over you." tilting his head in acceptance as he carried several large crates the size of a locker effortlessly.

"You as well Nail, may your path be lit." The Elder smiled placing a flat palm over his chest. With that the older Namek resumed his duties as the younger one made his way from the shop carrying several large crates.

Standing atop a cordoned off roof his visage blocked by a small overhang and dirty linens that moved in the breeze slightly. Arms rocked forwards slightly as the back of his palms touched one another. Back hunched in a slightly forward manner as his eyes looked all around, one covered by a scouter. A bored, almost apathetic expression on his face as he had been up here for the last three days without a single thing that jumped out at him, nothing was out of the ordinary. Nothing seemed suspicious and although that was a warning in his head that something was wrong… the other five sites were faring no better, the traffic reporting all the same…

"Perhaps their cloaking technology has improved even more than I had expected…" The saiyan mumbled as he sighed. One hand rising up to scratch the huge mane of black frazzled hair. The dust, dirt and sun had done it no favors and it was bothering him as he had nothing to distract himself from the impossibly slow hunting mission.

"All the evidence says it's got to be in one of these locations, but there's nothing… no signs, no clues, or even an itching suspicion." Leaning back he stretched out his arms and legs, feeling the satisfying pop and crack of his vertebrae with each pull of his muscles.

" _Any change in orders Commander?"_

He shook his head though no one could see it, "Can't expect them to be obvious, the raid on the slave camp was telegraphed via our emergency system. This is purely hunting and if we are seen then we've spooked the prey completely." He rubbed his eyes, "But yes three days of little slip, shit food and no fighting is making me question this."

" _Could always grab a few to take back to the Inquisitor."_ The voice of Nappa added to which others on the comm line agreed.

"Keep Norumpk out of this shit show people, we have to gather them alive and in one piece. You know how much the saiyan Prince would love to find out what happened to his scientist if we throw her to the Inquisition without realizing it."

" _Broly still breathin down your neck Kakarot?"_ Another voice chuckled along with a few others.

That was quite the understatement, "Breathing down my neck would be putting it lightly, I have his fist down my throat every single day."

" _Heh, you should invite him to come with us, see how fun it is."_

He scoffed at the mere thought of that. "He was not in a happy mood a few days ago-"

" _Is he ever?"_

"Not really and don't interrupt me, because somehow," he paused for a moment trying to phrase this. "Well in his words he felt Leocht's mind and tried to establish a link with her-"

" _How?"_

Growling in aggravation at being interrupted again. "I swear Orosom if you interrupt me again i'll have you deliver my report to Broly and Prince Vegeta instead of me."

" _Alright, Alright."_ The voice said defeated. " _Continue Commander."_

Snorting his legs shifting and crossing over each other as he tried to get his place again. "Well being the services and time spent together Broly has a fair grip of Leocht's mental prowess, which in no small part involves her ability to see the future which lulls her mind into a state where she witnesses all of the outcomes and events that takes place around that person." The very notion was insane but there were few who could doubt the woman called Light's power. "Well he's not entirely sure how it works but whenever that power is in effect he can link his own mind with hers and interfere with her ability to see the future and predict outcomes as he can with his own ki overwhelm her, he did that a few days ago and put her out of action for abit … Or so he says."

" _Heh, well that's only a win for us then Kakarot."_ Nappa added with a laugh.

"Maybe, but then it only makes me wonder if they will do anything without her ability to see the future. It doesn't help that we've always been a step behind these slaves thanks to her." Kakarot released a frustrated breath as he stood up from his seat slowly walking around the concealed rooftop. His eyes scanning from the children at play, the men and women walking to and from.

A green man carrying three large crates from a shipping house. The vehicles driving around the location along with the one or two saiyan patrols going up and down the area but getting no reaction from anyone.

Disabling his direct communication Kakarot stood with his arms crossed looking down over the small trader zone. "There has to be something… but I can't grasp anything wrong."

Reminded of how he had hunted Chi-Chi in the past where he managed to locate her by tracking her blood and scent. That however was a different planet and she wasn't masking herself nearly as well as she was now.

 _You have to be here, you have to be around. Norumpk could put you on any place on the planet and he puts you in one of six locations. This one feels normal and that's what you want isn't it._

Reaching into one of his pockets alongside his armor, he pulled out a small red cloth. Though when he had bought originally, it had been white. It was covered in Chi-Chi's blood and her richest scent. The way it once surrounded him, tasted in his mouth and was so involved in his life… he lowered the cloth letting it slip back into its small compartment before tilting his nose back up into the air.

Trying to once again find what he had lost.

[***]

The evening rolled in with little change except the children departed from their game and back to their homes for the evening. The only noise still heard was the rumble of transports both air and land versions constantly moving around the town as the network of trade and goods was constant on a massive planet like Vegeta-sei.

A hoverbike pushed up and into the small town. The twin propulsion engines keeping it off the ground as it moved and two mag levitation generators kept it in motion but pushing the metals from inside the core like a magnet to direct and push itself.

Quite the marvel of engineering as the woman who designed it would say.

The driver dismounted from the bike, a pair of aviator style goggles covered their eyes as well as a thick brown leather face covering and suit. A satchel strapped across their back along with small marked packages visible as some popped out from the side.

Eyes didn't linger to long as the driver switched off the engine allowing it slowly drop the ground before pulling out the key and with a turn headed inside towards one of the small pit stops where a traveler could rest and eat for an evening.

A small hole in the wall place, but there was little fear of attack in a place with little saiyan influence in the everyday life. The guards not trying to make their lives harder, and the people not wishing the same. If there was little trouble for both then everything could go on the way it needed.

The traveler walked inside and none paid the new arrival more than a glance as their 'type' was commonplace. Walking towards the small counter where an elderly man, a thin matting of gray and black hairs covering the top of his head as a small holo screen projected the evening's entertainment beside him. With a musky brown shirt and pants the man scratched at a stubbled mustache on his face as the traveler approached.

"Fifty a night." The owner stated simply his eyes flipping back to his screen, no other words exchanged, no pleasantries or anything.

Sliding some coins across the counter, the older man not even bothering to count pulled a key from the room and tossed it without breaking from his screen.

Without another comment the driver of the vehicle headed down the small hallway with five rooms. No bigger than an industrial closet but they weren't here for people to lounge in. Sleep and move about their day.

Reaching their room, popping the key into the lock and with a push it opened up.

"Greetings."

The driver did not act surprised or startled as a man leaned in the shadows looking at the person who came inside. Reaching up towards their leather mask and goggles, both thumbs hooking under both articles and pulled them away.

"So you did come, though I would've expected nothing less. It is a pleasure Miss." The man in the room said flipping the switch on to illuminate the small room. Revealing Nail and opposite him a woman with a tied black raven haired bun. Brown eyes and a face stoic but slightly wary as she looked at the man across from her.

Nail noticed the woman's perplexed look, "Are you not whom I was expecting?"

"No… you just look like someone from my home planet." The woman said, her eyes till clearly scrutinizing him. "You wouldn't happen to know a man called Piccolo or Kami?"

"A fellow Namekian? No I have not heard one by that name, though there was one of our kind that left our world but I have not heard of their fate for many years. Perhaps this is the one you know?"

Releasing a breath, "Well being that you are here, and you are Namekian by your words." Her eyes relaxing a bit as despite some reservations she had a job to do. "I'm Chi-Chi."

The namek smiled slightly, "Very well, I have the containers ready to take what you need at the location per your request and if I may ask something of you."

Chi-Chi's brow raised, she was unsure of what the Namek would ask her. Considering everything, her situation. Hell his situation, there was very little that needed asking. "You may." But she at least had to hear him out.

"Per my great elder's request, my master Guru I am to come with you. There is a destiny that I must follow and it is to be with you." Nail spoke softly his eyes looking squarely into Chi-Chi's eyes knowing that she no doubt would be trying to figure out his reasoning for doing so. "I know it would be presumptuous of you to trust me so easily or openly, so I shall follow your request."

"Not that I don't have a reason to trust you yet but there's only the matter of-"

A huge crash came from outside in the middle street. Chi-Chi's heart jumped into her throat as she quickly reapplied her disguise. Nail's eyes looking to her with a hint of confusion.

"Surely you do not intend to go out there to investigate." He seemed a bit perplexed by her current actions, going to find out what caused it seemed illogical and dangerous considering what she was here to do already. "You can feel it." Referring to the terrible aura just a hundred or so yards away from both of them.

She turned her head back towards him though covered by her disguise he could see the look from just underneath the aviator goggles. "I can feel it," She stated her hands curling into fists. "And it's why I have to go. It's the reason for all of this." Without another word she spun around and headed out to meet just exactly _who_ was out there for her.

An alien with ashen gray skin and black hair was held up in the air by a large saiyan arm. His lips were bleeding and his fingers dug into the arm holding him upright as if he were nothing.

"You thought I wouldn't notice it. But I caught that little slip up," The voice rolled in laughter as he pulled back his fist and drove another rocking blow to the alien. "Where'd you hide that little runt?"

The alien's eyes were clenched shut as he tried to speak, a small gathering of onlookers from the safety of their houses and windows watched the unfolding scene. Some looked with questions, others confusion, and a handful with worry.

"Where's the little blue skinned blonde! I know she's in on it," He snarled slamming another blow into his stomach, the entire alien's body shook from the blow. "It was almost fool proof, but I saw through your little charade." He snickered dropping him to the ground.

"I am Jager Commander Kakarot!" He proclaimed his foot planting atop the alien's head, the heel driving the ashen skinned alien into the dirt with a slow grind. "You all know my reasons for being here, now give up the resistance members or I will level this entire hovel and all of its inhabitants!"

Many faces turned to the other, shock and surprise littered the myriad of different alien figures. "If I have to start by making an example out this traitor…" His voice dropping off as he raised up his foot above their head just enough to emphasize his point. "Then-!"

"Stop please!" A small voice cried out, as a woman with the similar ashen gray skin lost her grip on a little girl with blue skin and blonde hair. She ran into the street tears on her face as she stopped maybe twenty feet from Kakarot. "I'm here! I'm Here please don't hurt him! Don't hurt him anymore!" She cried, tears running down her face as she watched the saiyan beating the man who had cared and helped her for so many days.

Kakarot chuckled as he put his foot back down beside the coughing and hacking alien. "There you are... Children are always so easy to motivate with the pain of another." He looked to the windows of the other parents who held their young closer to them or behind them. He walked forwards his hands cracking the knuckles of the other as he stopped just in front of her. His lips twisted upwards into a grin as he saw the trembling child, "Not the first time you've had a saiyan ready to kill you before is it little girl?"

That look in her eyes, the trembling fear was there but it was less. "The first time is the worst, that moment of helpless. How you are weak and unable to stop the unbelievable from happening… I know that look very well little girl." He cracked his neck, "Tell me the truth and I promise this suffering will be over in a flash. Tell me who's involved and no one else will be hurt."

She couldn't move as the saiyan's hand grabbed her by the front of the shirt and picked her up. The girl didn't fight back, but she closed her eyes whimpering as he hauled her up to be eye level with him. Her bottom lip trembled as tears burned at the edges of her eyes.

"Well is no one going to step forward and-"

"I guess it would be fitting the only way you can get a woman is by force." A voice behind him interrupted.

He dropped the girl from his hand without another thought as he whirled about. His eyes focused and a snarl on his lips. "You bitch…" growling as he looked at the leather disguise as his scouter did not register a power level but his ally, his nose told him more than any piece of machinery ever could.

"No formalities Kakarot? Here I thought you missed me."

Kakarot's aura engulfed him as his hands began to shake and tremble. "Chi-Chi," The thick rumble of his voice came out as he took one heavy step towards her, the ground cracking and breaking up as his foot imprinted into the dirt.

"How are you Kakarot?" Her voice laughed teasing him and more importantly drawing his attention away and focusing it completely on her.

He exploded from his spot towards her. Her fists shot up and grabbed at his wrists holding them up as he tried to grab ahold of her. Her own energy crackled around her as she pushed up against Kakarot both of them flickering and flaring all around as her disguise tore free from her face. Her hair becoming undone as it snapped and flapped behind her. "You can submit now, give up and I promise the beating won't be nearly as bad as I had planned. I might be able to spare you from the inquisition as well." He said forcefully shoving her back, her heels digging into the ground.

"I never submitted the first time, I just played you for the fool." She hissed back at him, watching his expression darken as he shoved forwards with his hip knocking her in the side.

Chi-Chi winced as he drove into her, but she had gone out of her way for a reason. Knowing it was risky except she remembered something. Before Leocht slipped into a coma, " _The one who seeks shall not be fooled, but he will come."_

Always she had to be cryptic, but also completely right.

She reared her head back and smashed it squarely into kakarot's nose, hearing the satisfying crunch and gush of blood as he roared in pain and recoiled back. Letting go of her for a moment as she drove a hard jab and hook right into his gut.

But Kakarot slammed his arm down catching her hook into his ribs as his other slammed into her elbow making her scream in pain as he nearly separated her joints but she retaliated with a swift kick square up his unprotected groin.

The saiyan and human both fell to the ground, as Kakarot grabbed at his lower genitals and Chi-Chi tucked her badly hurt arm against her side wincing from the still shooting pain.

Snarling like a wild animal Kakarot punched the ground clawing up the chunks with his fingers as he got back up, his white eyes were turning red. "You are my female and I'm tired of playing fucking nice!" He spat venomously jumping at Chi-Chi who managed to barely roll out of the way as his fist slammed where she once was but she didn't get a second to blink as she ducked a second fist.

"Holding back, that's all i've done! Well i'm sick of holding back, i'll beat you until you realize that you never stood a single chance."

His hand smacked her across the face sending her crashing back down to the ground but not before his foot carved a foot into the rocky soil and drove upwards into her stomach.

Chi-Chi felt her body shake as he rounded backwards and hit her again and again with his fists. He really was holding back, how strong had Kakarot gotten since their last fight? Sure she had improved and wasn't up to his level quite yet but he couldn't have gotten this strong!

She blocked the next hand for her face as she jumped backwards and threw a ki blast squarely into her attacker's chest but he pushed through it and hit her again across the face. Then thrown backwards, rolling and skipping along the surface, trying to gather her bearings as she could already feel him back upon her.

Deciding to be aggressive, Chi-Chi threw a high kick barely grazing Kakarot across the underside of his chin but he gave her a pause long enough to round with a second catching him in the hip and knocking him off balance and staggered his movement.

Kakarot's feet dug into the ground as he slowed his momentum, turning back to catch Chi-Chi now blasting away from him with all of her ki. His scouter beeping like mad as he watched her strength increase number by number over from where she had been before but he wasn't going to lose her again. "I won't let you escape me!" He screamed before exploding after her. Watching as she engulfed herself in a blue orb of energy and moving with her own ki as a current into the air, sailing just up and over the settlement as it arced and spiraled off. He gathered his own aura around him as he shot forwards and gave chase.

Drawing his own hands back into his own condensed ki attack before thrusting them forwards his hands firing outwards at the orb in front of him. The resulting explosion sent blue ki spiraling into the ground with an explosion.

He did not waste his chance and dove down towards where the orb slammed into the ground. His black eyes sweeping all over as he looked around for her.

"Where are you? Where are you hiding now?" He snapped at his head went in every direction all around him.

Nothing…

Where was she!?

He looked to his scouter which flashed behind him for a moment… His head looked back towards the small little hovel where she had cleared.

Sitting atop her hoverbike, Chi-Chi was looking back towards Kakarot's figure several miles away. Tucked against her chest was the orphan girl Ora. She offered the saiyan a wave of her hand as she pulled down on the accelerator and just like that her bike took off at supersonic speeds without even a moment's build up.

Chi-Chi just kept the accelerator down as she pushed the button hidden on her belt around her waist that locked away her ki signature from being tracked by a scouter. One hand firmly holding the orphan, thankful that nothing had happened to her.

This left Kakarot in a shell shocked state as he had barely blinked before Chi-Chi had… had…

His deafening bellow carried across miles as Kakarot released a scream of both anger, pain, and rage. Hands shook down at his sides as he continued to scream, his ki sparkling all around him as large chunks of the ground, boulders and stones alike exploded all around him.

 _She left me again…_

 _She got away…_

 _She tricked me…_

Kakarot continued to scream until finally falling silent. The eerie calm that persisted afterwards as his voice had silenced all sounds and those in the area remained silent, all manner of creatures alike were unsure of what had happened but it was not good.

Lifting himself up from the ground slowly as he had created a seven foot deep crater by at least twenty feet across from the release of his own ki. Coal black eyes looked down towards the small hovel.

A finger pressed the communicator on his scouter, "Get me the Inquisitor…."

 **R &R Please!**

 **MB**


	4. Games

**Games**

 **A/N: Another long overdue update.**

Kakarot leaned against the wall, though he had other things he'd rather do there was only a small problem.

 _Information… and I need it!_ His teeth ground against one another as his own anger began to boil over, there was nothing that he wouldn't give to dish out his revenge against Chi-Chi. How dare she. Humiliate him, degrad him, and continue to defy him.

Though he'd like to be alone he did not have that opportunity or luxury. Because he was stuck with the Legendary Super-Saiyan, both remained in the bowels of the torture chambers.

"You really know how to pick a place to relay information Jager Commander." Broly snorted as he scratched his upper lip. The teal eyes scowling over all of the recent collection of 'prisoners'. "None spared the hook or crook Kakarot? Are you wishing to join Norumpk and the ranks of the sadists?"

"You want her back?" He sneered towards the other saiyan. "How do you suppose I gather that information when the resistance has been able to predict the majority of our movements? Enlighten me then." Kakarot was in no mood for the Legendary's taunts. He didn't have the patience for it, hell he barely could tolerate all the hell around him. But Norumpk wouldn't trade information outside his workstation. Why? Because there were no spies in the torture chambers, and if there were. They were suffering in the lowest pits of hell because of it.

Spitting on the floor Broly held himself back from striking the disrespectful saiyan. "Perhaps I've been lax, or maybe she expected it." Referencing his _beloved_ seer. "Tell me Kakarot, if I give you permission to bring her back in one piece, would that be enough?"

"Enough? I could've brought her in a month ago. Hell all of them, none of this would be necessary if you would've let me physically bring her back."

"Well then where would the fun have been?" Broly snickered, though the amusement lasted for a moment. "I want her back, though I managed to show her the folly of opposing my power she still remains away from me and I do not know why?" He rolled his jaw the golden tail flicking out in front of him. "She always promised me loyalty, to be mine and in exchange I would grant her power as my concubine so why would she betray me. My Leocht…"

"A woman's loyalty can't be bought or forced it seems." Kakarot said looking at the other saiyan who although a sneer came over his lips he dipped his head in acknowledgement.

The two remained quiet, though the surroundings were anything but. The shrill cries, begging, moaning and pleading for an end to it all continued without end. The Saiyan torture masters worked without end, if there was going to be even the slightest scrap of information then they would find it. Of course no saiyan was well versed in the art of Torture than Norumpk.

While the torture master's were experts in bringing pain, the head torturer. It was his craft, his art, and his very being had bathed him that light. He would give a suffering that those of the weak of heart would merely die from hearing about.

So great and feared was Norumpk.

"Kill me-! Do not take me to that savage!" A woman shrieked, her body locked with heavy nails pinned through her feet and hands. The blood coated her limbs as she was wrapped up in a jacket laced with wires.

"Heh, such a spirited creature… The head torture master will love it." A bulky saiyan all but drooled, taking delight in seeing her suffer no matter the person doing it as he dragged the woman by the leg towards a fate equal to that of hell.

"God's Kill me-!" She screamed as Kakarot and Broly both noted her eyelids had been removed and she had had her ears bound in rings that if either moved would rip and tear at the other for the slightest change in direction.

The saiyan torturer burst into a fit of laughter as he dragged his victim past the two saiyans and into Norumpk's 'lair'.

" _Ah more flesh! Such a feast, such a feast!"_ Cheered from the otherside with glee until a ear-splitting scream came from the other side until there was nothing but painful silence.

A defeated sigh came as the door to Norumpk's chambers were reopened and the saiyan torturer dragged the woman back out, her life clearly gone. Broly and Kakarot unsure as to what had killed her as there was nothing but the fear etched on her face as if captured in time.

Thick snorts of disappointment came from the doorway, wiping his hands free with a stained towel stood the master torturer. The splatter of blood still on his clothes but he seemed indifferent to his state. "Such a waste, died from cardiac arrest due to stress and fear. Where's the joy in watching them die like that?" Speaking aloud, neither directing his words towards the two saiyans outside. He partially didn't even notice until the growl from the Legendary's throat snapped his daze. "Ah company, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The snickers of amusement caused a spark of golden ki to ripple outwards from Broly.

"Disrespect me and my time head torturer, I swear you will be on the receiving end of far worse from me."

"So long as your little goat woman remains aloof I doubt that very much Broly."

"You insolent little shit! How dare you mock the legendary warrior of you people! I will-."

"Lucky for you I have actually managed to get some results," cutting off the Legendary before he could get to enraged. "One of their base of operations is currently operating from the imperial starports. The mass of supplies they are beginning to accumulate is actually impressive, though I can only imagine what one must pay for such generosity…"

"Then tell me so that I can hunt them down immediately. The sooner I have this entire thing quashed the better for all of us."

" _Oh but Commander, where would I get to enjoy so much fun?"_ He cackled, "I love my job and where the fun be if I cut it short so soon?"

Broly all but snapped his patience, hand snagged the grand inquisitor and hauled him up into the air. "If you don't fucking speak where my Leocht is I will Kill you!" The crackle and spark of ki erupted all around the two of them as Broly's eyes flickered from teal to white.

"Brash," completely unphased by the legendary Norumpk he actually grinned. "A favor for a favor."

Throwing him backwards into the room Broly roared in aggravation, no one dared make demands of him!

"She's currently in stasis, being tended to by a Namekian who is doing his best to heal her currently."

Broly stopped his hand glowing green. Teal eyes burning straight at the saiyan the barest thread now preventing the Legendary from firing had pulled him back.

"Where is she then, Norumpk. Stop playing these damn games with myself and Broly, if you want more subjects than point us in their direction and you shall have those left behind."

The master torturer laughed, "I knew you had some smarts in that brain of yours Kakarot. Very well, fresh meat for me and i'll give you both what you want."

[***]

" _Be silent, leave no trace. This will bring us closer to freedom."_

Two beings stood in the bedroom of the royal King.

" _The strong rule the weak? Hah, how the resistance mocks you."_

An odorless, tasteless gas had rendered him unconscious and with the aid of ki hiding belts they were undetected by the guards.

" _Do it."_

One grinned to the other. " _With pleasure."_ Popping free a small vial, " _To you great King."_

A small application to the wrist as the vial all but left a slight sting as a reminder of its application. The two figures were gone before anyone knew they had been there, but in a few short hours the entire house would be roused the by the pain of the king of Vegeta-sei as he screamed from the poison running through his veins.

[***]

Something beyond unexpected even from the small hovel where Chi-Chi was currently resting beside a still comatose Leocht.

Remaining motionless, hooked up to monitors and I.V. lines that kept her hydrated and functioning as she had been out for a very long time. White hair spread out over the mattress that kept her elevated as her new Namekian caretaker looked after her.

The young Namek Nail, had heard the rumors about the strange seer. Broly's consort filled up many gossip circles, those in this small resistance group was the worst of them all which both surprised and disappointed him.

He could hope to delve into her thoughts and perhaps find her consciousness and restore it. But that was a gamble, she was a powerful psychic and the ability to peer into the future concerned him. Traveling through someone's mind was a strain. The stronger the will and person only made the risk grow as having the same thoughts enter yours could have adverse effects.

Rinsing out a clean washcloth he wiped down the seer's face who still barely shifted. It was a challenge, as the days that would come might have him venturing inside that head.

A mind where past, present, and future collided. It was a daunting task, finding that singular consciousness. It would be quite the feat, he wasn't ready to take that risk yet.

He looked towards Chi-Chi who was in desperate need of rest, locked away in a sleep chamber, the small marvel allowing her to rest in isolation and allow her body to heal at a slightly better rate and remove outside distractions from waking her.

"An idealist, pure hearted woman. You can't save the universe if you end up dying. So remain asleep." Commenting in his neutral tone as the resistance's champion was more than he had pictured. Though till curious about her having met a Namekian on her world. It would be interesting to find out more to that story.

He left the recovery room, making sure it was secure with a protective sweep of his mind before sealing it with a lock. Heading down the hallway Nail stopped to partake in a different sight. The monitor was currently stuck with over a dozen eyes unable to tear their eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of them knowing that perhaps thousands or millions more might be watching as well.

" _For the past few months the weak who dare to fight against the true superior race have kept fighting a war they can not win. Yet they do not fight as warriors, no they fight like cowards!"_

'The council leader? Why is he speaking?'

" _I have grown weary of half measures as is the royal council and royal family. So here is why I am speaking to all of you. There will be little tolerance for this dissension spreading on our world and as a result we are going to begin full martial law throughout Vegeta-sei and those who imagine standing in the way of our great empire will be made an example." The video turned slowly towards a city with a large affixed starport. "This hovel will be reduced to ash in the hour, all residents loyal to us will leave their homes taking only their belongings and wait outside for identification. Those who do not…" His voice trailed off from the broadcast. "You will suffer under the jagers, and your one hour already started…"_

'Someone needs to wake her up.'

'No, she needs to rest, and what can she do? One person against all the jagers? No let her rest.'

'So many people could die though.'

'But loosing her? Is that worth it?'

Nail did not intrude in this small gathering of thoughts and ideas. It was not his place to judge others. Though offering a small prayer for those about to brought to heel under the saiyan rule was all he could do, just like his fellow kinsman no doubt suffering from the actions they were supposed to take.

"Begin, take your jagers and tear the place apart and I _want_ those damn culprits found." The head councilman's low tone was not to be understated.

"As you wish Keel." Kakarot slowly rose up his hands clenched and looked to his sides of all his jagers. He didn't know what had happened, but King Vegeta had been attacked, and defeated. But not killed

Though that information was not known beyond the ears of maybe a hundred saiyans. All that was told was that the King had been struck by an assassin and was working on finding the culprit.

"Get to it Kakarot." Leek snorted before looking to depart.

Looking to his jagers he gave a slight nod of his head. "Capture is our priority. His eyes shifted towards Nappa, "You also know what Norumpk wants so get it."

Spitting in distaste, as if the act was evidence enough of how much he wanted to participate. "Whatever you say Commander." Taking off Nappa headed down towards the masses of people who had left the starport city.

Some of the members in the squad looked at Kakarot. "What was that about?"

"Don't ask just get to work. Clear out everything, you find anyone you know what to do." He blasted off heading towards the city the other eight jagers following in his wake. Their scouters beeping as energy readings begin to light up in the city.

"New mark XII scouters, it can pick up the fucking roaches." One of the jagers said over the comms as all manner of life forms were being picked up, no matter how miniscule.

Kakarot pushed a button on his side, the visor flashing from green before becoming a split of blue and red. "Activate infrared and sonar functions, take as many alive as possible."

"How many can we kill commander?"

The group broke formation over the city, Kakarot landing in the middle as eight other saiyans spread out making a circle around the entire city. _See if you can hide from me now Chi-Chi, the new models send out pulses detecting your heat signatures and sound waves to create an image of the entire area. Along with every single living thing. I will find you and I will make you pay!_

Snapping his head around as life forms were detected, a several layer cellar was buried in a building a block away. Flipping upwards into the air fist charged with ki before rocketing downwards. Exploding the entire structure down to the lowest level.

"Anchored bottom, perhaps shielding on the surface. Good but nothing compared to our latest technology." Kakarot growled as he looked into the face of an old man with white hair. Long yellow fingernails escaped as he stood beside a strange device. A small button connected to a transmitter.

Whether the man got to piss himself first or forget how to breathe Kakarot grabbed him around the arm and slammed him into the ground. Finding satisfaction in hearing him scream out as the ribs broke under the strain. _Too weak._ His eyes flickered towards the device on the table he didn't know what it was for… but Norumpk could find out. "You have a date with the head torture master." He growled before hauling him up and out of the building.

"Lock up, one for you." He radioed before throwing the old man with no real care or regard towards a collection point.

Focusing back downwards Kakarot's scouter locked back down onto another signal before another tripped, then another, and another. His lips peeled back into a snarl. How he would love to blast each location to pieces, but no he wouldn't get that luxury.

By hand, sifting through the garbage and refuse to find out where she had gone.

Where she had hidden herself away alongside Leocht and his prince's scientist.

He would never stop hunting her, just back on her home world. He would find her, it was only a matter of time.

[***]

Prince Vegeta stood in the recovery wing reserved for the royal family. Arms crossed over his chest, his gaze unflinching and body like stone. Inside the room was his father, the King of the saiyans brought low by a damned assassin who had poisoned him.

The proud King was struggling to fight against it and it was all witnessed by the royal prince. How could this have happened? How did they slip inside? Why did they poison his father instead of killing him? Why… "Too many whys?" Vegeta said looking at his father, but as he did the door leading inside opened.

"Prince Vegeta."

His eyes shifted glaring at the other saiyan. "What is it head torturer?"

Bowing his head, "First my apologies and my wishes for your fathers recovery. I know that old dog won't let this beat him-"

"Mind your tongue, before I rip it from your lips. As of right now I am acting King even if the public doesn't know it."

Holding his hands up to show he backed off. "Apologies, I have not come to disrespect your throne or family. But thanks to your Jagers, I have found out who is responsible for your father's state."

Turning his entire body Vegeta looked at the other saiyan. "Who?"

"The merry resistance band, they slipped in here the previous night using those engineered ki hiders. I have one of their sabetours in my dungeons thanks to that cities purge by Keel. It was an ingenious plan and had I not ripped that information out with my persuasive methods I doubt I would've found them so soon."

"You will take me to him and I'll disembowel him myself."

"I can have that happened but he won't be able to see or hear you my prince. The fool's large ears and multiple eyes make such fun methods of extracting confessions."

"Bah, I suppose leaving him your hell would be more fitting." He ground out not able to have his chance at some much deserved revenge. Though he collected himself, becoming the monarch he was supposed to be again. "So what have you come to ask of me."

"Ever perceptive my prince, truly you know me well." Norumpk bowed honored by the prince's quick realization of his appearance. "I need a _special_ order." Pulling out a sheet of paper with a list of names on it and handing it to Vegeta who took it and brought it to his face.

"You have five members from the Third Empire's royal families, and two established trading company executives from Tyrador. What is the reason for their faces to appear in your torture chambers."

Chuckling Norumpk put his hands in his pockets and pulled out something that made the Prince's eyes go wide.

"Is that one those… devices?" Referring to the sleek belt that went around a person's waist. With a push of a switch it could obscure a person from detection from all but the latest upgrades to scouters, or so he believed.

"Yes, the Jager's returned one of them. It was in the process of being reverse engineered, the circuits inside are complex but materials only found from Third Empire. High capacity and quality metals only come from those places and yet you might ask why I would say a royal family member?"

The gaze of the prince said as much, though with much more anger at having this being drawn out.

"My prince there's currently a shipment of these devices being brought in to our planet from the outside. Built on Tyrador and funded by the royal family from the Third Empire, no doubt one of the strongest sectors brought to heel after your father's rise. A bit curious that they would supply and fund the devices, the same ones that incapacitated your father?"

Growling with agitation, "Fine, but quietly. Abductions only and if you can't prove anything then I'll offer you up to them as collateral."

Norumpk grinned. "Give me credit Vegeta. I have yet to fail you now, and with all the fun i'm having there's no reason for me to start." Tucking his head with a grin hidden from his prince. "I wish you luck your highness and your father's health." Turning around he returned back towards the doors from where he had come from.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


End file.
